Yong Yuan Aï Nï je t'aime pour toujours
by YongYuanAiNi
Summary: Sakura, shaolan, un autre monde, une autre vie... alors que tout les séparait, le destin a voulu que ces deux âmes soeurs se rencontre de nouveau...bien qu'ils se sont promis amour éternel, ce destin qui les avait réunis les sépare de nouveau. pourrontils
1. Chapter 1

**Avant de commencer à lire cette fic, vous lirez d'abord mes remerciements ! **

**Alors merci à toutes celles qui ont commenter l'éveil du destin ! ça me fait plaisir de savoir que cette fic vous a plu !**

**Message spécial pour meumeu : tu veux des réponses ? ben les voilà !en fait, pour expliquer le truc des deux Sakura, et bien il n'y a qu'une seule Sakura… La reine Sakura (TRC) était une sorte de diversion pour que Sakura (CCS) puisse faire ce qu'elle avait à faire, elles faisaient croire à tout le monde que la reine Sakura était la porteuse alors que Sakura était à la fois la porteuse et la sacrifiée… le Sacrifice était une partie d'elle-même, sa partie Hime (ki ve dir princesse) celle qui avait les pouvoirs de l'étoile ailée. Elle a sacrifié ces pouvoir pour pouvoir permettre à son enfant de ne pas subir de pression face au conseil ou aux anciens… elle ne voulait pas que son enfant connaisse ce qu'elle a du endurer… voilà, jespère que c'était clair !**

**Bon sur ce, je vous laisse lire le prologue de ma nouvelle fic **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Yong Yuan Aï Nï -_je t'aime pour toujours-_**

Sakura POV

Comment…comment avons nous fait pour en arriver là ? Papa, Toya…attendez moi…je ne vais pas tarder à vous rejoindre…

Je suis là sur ce petit îlot, attachée à un des pilier de ce petit sanctuaire en ruine…dans quelques heures maintenant, ils viendront me tuer… IL viendra me tuer…

Pourquoi ? pourquoi ? je l'aimais pourtant…je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs…

Reed doit bien rire de la situation…même la lune à l'air de se moquer de moi…

Je regarde en face la cité Yué endormie…les embarcations sont déjà prête pour les mercenaires, ceux qu'IL a engagé pour me tuer …

LUI, qui prétendait m'aimer…LUI, maintenant veut ma mort… pourquoi ?

Reed…pourquoi faites vous ça ? cela vous amuse autant de me voir souffrir ?

………

devant moi se pose un magnifique oiseau bleu nuit qui me regarde…

Sakura : bonjour petit oiseau

Je murmure mes mots…je suis fatiguée…tellement fatiguée…l'oiseau s'avance un peu et je remarque qu'il porte une fleur dans le bec…une fleur de cerisier…au bout il y a un petit mot que j'arrive à déchiffrer malgré le noir et le fait que je sois attachée.

Courage, tiens le coup, on trouvera une solution ! T, S & K

Je souris …Tomoyo, Spinel et Kéro… mais, il n'y a aucune solution…enfin, il faudrait qu'IL faudrait qu'il retrouve raison, mais Reed est trop puissant pour nous, personne ne peut briser le sort qu'il LUI a lancé…

Le petit oiseau vient déposer la fleur près de mon oreille et s'envole pour retourner en ville. Mes joues se mouille…des larmes coulent le long de mes joues…je ferme les yeux, des flash du passé me reviennent à mon esprit…

Notre première rencontre…

Alors une légère brise se met à souffler autour du sanctuaire…et m'apporte des murmures du passé, ce petit vent me souffle cette promesse qu'on s'est faite il y a tant d'année…  
………

- Je ne pourrais jamais aimer personne d'autre que toi…Yong yuan aï nï Sakura !

- Je ressent la même chose ! Yong yuan aï nï Shaolan !

**KIKOO ! me rvoilà pour une autre fic ! alors c'est un petit chap de prologue, cette fois ci, je commence par la fin de l'histoire !**

**Alors que pensez vous de ce petit prologue ? jespère kil vous donne envi de comprende ce kil se pass ! kan mêm !**

**Jatten vos comms ! **

**Biss **

**YongYuanAiNi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kikoo à tout le monde ** Me revoilà pour le premier chap de ma fic 

**ArAsHi : à ton avis…mais qui peut être ce IL ? on se le demande !**

**Hope : de rein, alors comme ça au moins ça a servi à plus d'une personne ces explications, j'espère que tout le monde à compris (à moins que ça vous a encor plus embrouillé…) et ta bien compris, le méchant c'est bien Reed !**

**Alex00783 : dis moi tu pensait vraimen à cette fic quan tu ma laissé ton comms ? ou à une autre ? hein ? lol **

**Little star : ben oui koi, Shao, comment oses tu vouloir tuer Saki ? hein ?ben…je crois qu'il va falloir attendre la fin pour avoir la réponse !**

**Meumeu : tu m'en pose dé kestion toi ! jvé te donné kelke rep kan mêm ! ben…Reed n'est pas Shao, ni Eriol. Saki n'é po en exil sur lil mé condamné à mort ! voilà les kelkes réponses ! continue à menvoyé dé comms com ça, jador trop **

Amourperdu : merci d'apprécier le débu de ma fic, jespèr ke la suite te fera plaisir ! 

Soleneh : ben Reed…tu va le savoir biento…pk il ve ke Saki meur… ben se sra dan la suite !(ben vi koi jgarde le suspens moi hihi)

**Sinkha : merci daprécié la suite ! mé bon savoir pourkoi saki é dan cet éta ben fodra attendre un peu !**

**Elenthya : merci pour ta review ! chui contente ke ça te plaise ! alors.. ;Yong yuan ai ni ça veut dire je t'aime pour toujours ! ( c ti pa bo tou ça )**

**Ade : merci, j'espère que celle la te plaira ossi com lotre ! mé jpens kel sera moin longue cette fois ci !**

**Nariele : merci, je compte donc dur toi pour lire !**

**Voilà, bon ben BONNE LECTURE !**

****

Dix ans plus tôt… 

Une jeune fille marchait tranquillement dans la forêt toute joyeuse, ramassant des fleurs de ci t là pour en faire un bouquet. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose, d'un tablier blanc et portait des chaussures en cuir. Elle avait une peau de pêche, entourée par ses long cheveux châtain clair et ondulés. Ses yeux était d'un vert émeraude éclatant où on pouvait y lire toute sa joie de vivre.

Voix : SAKURA !VIENS !

Sakura OUI !J'ARRIVE TOYA !

La petite rejoignit en courant la personne l'appelant. C'était un jeune homme très grand à la peau légèrement plus foncée que la jeune fille , il avait une carrure assez imposante, ses cheveux ainsi que ses yeux étaient noir corbeau.

Les deux jeunes gens rentraient chez eux, lui, portant du bois et elle, portant son bouquet de fleurs sauvages. Il arrivèrent près d'une maison à l'extrémité de la lisière de la forêt.

Toya : papa n'est pas encore rentré, on dirait.

Sakura : oui ! il doit être encore au palais royal. Je vais en profiter pour préparer un bon repas !

Toya : bonne idée ! moi je vais ranger ce bois !

Les deux se séparèrent pour faire leur devoir. Après quelques minutes, Toya rejoignit sa sœur et mit la table pendant qu'elle continuait la préparation du repas.

Voix : mais c'est que ça sent bon ici !

Sakura : PAPA !

La jeune fille se précipita pour se jeter dans les bras de son père.

Fujikata : et bien ! en voilà un accueil !

Toya : bonne journée ?

Fujikata : oui, merci Toya.

Sakura se dégagea de son père et lui prit la main pour s'inciter à s'asseoir.

Sakura : maintenant, tu t'assois ! tu es malade ! alors tu te reposes !

Fujikata : mais je vais mieux Sakura, je peux encore vous aider.

Toya : non ! elle a raison, tu a déjà bien assez fais dans ta journée. Reposes-toi, on s'occupe de tout !

Le père, voyant ses deux enfants insister sur le fait de se reposer ne put qu'acquiescer et s'assit donc à table en attendant le repas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sakura déposa devant eux un ragoût et servit tout le monde.

Toya : alors, c'était pour quoi cette fois-ci ?

Fujikata : l'empereur à l'intention d'augmenter les taxes alors nous sommes partis en réclamations devant lui mais…il a toujours ce maudit sorcier avec lui…Reed…

Sakura : tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Fujikata : non…mais c'est une longue histoire ! parlons d'autre chose ! et vous, qu'avez-vous fait de votre journée ?

Les deux enfants lui racontèrent leur journée avec beaucoup de joie, Toya taquinant de temps à autre sa sœur en racontant ses maladresses du jour. Le reste du repas se passa donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis, à la fin ils débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle pour ensuite se coucher.

Le lendemain, les trois personnes se levèrent en même temps. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble tous encore un peu endormis.

Saki : papa ?

Fuji : oui ?

Saki : je peux venir avec toi au palais aujourd'hui ? s'il te plaît ! je me ferais très discrète, c'est promis !

Toya : toi, tu connais la discrétion ? c'est nouveau ça.

Saki : GRAND FRERE ! rrrrrr

Fuji : c'est bon, c'est bon, calmez-vous tout les deux ! décidément, vous ne vous…

L'homme se pencha un peu en avant, portant une main vers sa poitrine où il serra le tissu avec force. Ses yeux se plissèrent signe de grande douleur.

Saki et Toya : PAPA !

Les deux jeunes se précipitèrent aux côtés de leur père.

Fuji : ça va aller…c'est passé…

Il se redressa légèrement puis souris à ses enfants, toujours inquiets.

Saki : tu as pris tes médicaments ?

Fuji : oui ma chérie, bien sûr ! tu as préparé ce remède avec tellement d'attention…

Saki : mais il n'est pas assez puissant…

Fuji : Sakura…

Saki : si maman avait été là, elle aurait réussi à trouver le bon remède…moi, je suis incapable…

Fuji : ne dit pas ça ! mon ange, tu es encore si jeune, tu n'as que 14 ans…et puis, ton remède me fait beaucoup de bien, je t'assure !

Saki : mais…

Fuji : il n'y a pas de mais !

Les deux enfants reculèrent pour laisser leur père se lever, toujours inquiets.

Toya : bon…je vais y aller…j'ai du boulot.

Saki : fais attention ! le temps va se gâter, je le sens.

Toya : d'accord !

Le jeune homme sortit laissant le père et la file seule.

Fuji : alors, pourquoi veux-tu aller au palais ?

Saki : j'ai envie de voir l'intérieure, il paraît que les jardins sont remplis de plantes et de fleurs rares, j'ai envie de voir ça !

Fuji : toujours ton goût pour la nature !

Saki : je suis herboriste alors…et puis qui sais peut-être que l'une de ces plantes a des vertus thérapeutique ! il faudrait que je demande l'autorisation de prélever quelques échantillons ! je vais emmener mes bourses avec moi !

Fuji : d'accord. On s'en va dans une demi-heure, alors va te préparer !

Saki : OUI PAPA !

La jeune fille se précipita dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Face à cet enthousiasme, son père sourit en pensant que plus les jours passait, plus elle ressemblait à Nadeshico, sa chère et tendre.

La jeune fille revint 20 minutes plus tard vêtue d'une longue robe de velours verte et chaussant de fines sandales en lacets noir.

Fuji : et bien, tu t'es mis en grand apparat !

Saki : il faut bien se présenter au Seigneur dans une belle tenue, non ?

Fuji : oui, tu as raison !

Lui portait un pantalon noir avec chemise blanche et un veston en cuir marron foncé il chaussait lui aussi des sandales.

Il partirent donc en direction du palais de l'empereur Xiao Lang…

Voilà fini ! on part à la source des problèmes de notre ptite Saki ! j'espère kil vous à plu…voilà koi ! le prochain chap ben…il y aura une rencontre…Et une perte…si ce n'é pa deux. …

**Laissez moi dé comms é dé reviws…dites moi ce que vous pensez ! je veux savoir !**

**Voilà !**

**Aussi pour la suite de the new final fantasy é posté, allez voir ce qui veulent !**

**Biz**

**  
YongYuanAiNi !**


	3. Chapter 3

Kikoo ! me rvoilà pour un ew chap 

**Ben …je sé ça a mi lontem à être publié mé vu ke c lé vac é kil y en a plein ki son parti…ben je me presse po koi '''**

**Meumeu : po mal lé supposition…é pour une foi, c évident ' enfin… prèske !**

**Hope : alor tu la lu le chap ? bien sur ke vi si té rentré de vac, la suite de dcet fic sra mise ce WE jpense….enfin, si ma féniantise de pren po ldessu '…si tu ve juste une ptite info…elle dormé com une masse kan il s'est rendu compte de son amour' donc elle sé rien !**

**Soeneh : ben ce chap de devré être un peu plu long ke le dernié !**

**Ade : merci bcp ! à tlire on a limpression ke cété vrémen génial !ça fé plaisir **

**Elenthya : vi le décor é posé mé bon encore un pti chap pour posé lé dernière touche et le prochain, ça va commencé !**

**Piaf : merchi, sui cintente ke ça te plaise **

**Vlà, juste un ptit détail…Xiao Lang n'est pas Shaolan…enfin pas encore ! bref en lisant ce chap, je pense ke vous oré compri pourkoi pas enkor…enfin…jespère pour vous !**

BONNE LECTURE ! 

Le Palais de Jade était une immense demeure avec, au devant, un terrain fait de sables et de graviers où l'on pouvait voir une énorme piscine et un terrain d'entraînement hors norme. Il y avait aussi une sorte d'estrade surplombé de toiles de tente légères de toute sorte de couleurs qui se trouvait près de la piscine. Devant cette estrade fut souvent donné des spectacles. Au derrière se tenait un immense et magnifique jardin contenant toutes sortes de fleurs de toutes couleurs. C'était un endroit magique, où planait le calme. Il y avait une magnifique terrasse faite en bois. Cet endroit contrastait fort avec le devant qui se montrait sec. Dans ce jardin, l'empereur invitait ses convives pour des repas ou des divertissements.

Dans ce jardin se trouvait en ce moment une femme d'âge mûre, ayant de long cheveux noir remontés en chignon et portant une longue robe de soie beige avec de fins escarpins beiges. Elle avait un teint de nuage des beaux jours et avait des yeux noirs marqué par l'exaspération.

Yelan : Shaolan, mon fils, je vous en prie ! sortez de ce jardin ! votre père commence à avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau par votre comportement !

Shaolan : mère, je ne veux pas devenir ce qu'il veut que je deviennes ! je n'ai pas l'intention d'être un tyran comme lui !

Yelan : ne dîtes pas cela de lui voyons ! c'est votre père ! on enfant…je vous en prie…

Shaolan : j'arrive…

Un grand jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année sortit alors de derrière de l'un des buissons. Il était plutôt grand vêtu d'un haut à manche longue arrivant à mi-cuisse vert avec de fines broderies en fil doré, un pantalon vert aussi et des souliers en cuir marron. Il avait le teint plutôt mâte les cheveux de couleur chocolat débraillé et de grand yeux ambré brûlant de frustration par le faite de devoir obéir aux ordres.

Il avança vers la femme avant de s'incliner légèrement devant. Mais celle-ci, pris dans un élan de tendresse enlaça son fils lui murmurant à son oreille un « ça va aller ». Mais le jeune homme savait très bien que son père allait encore lui faire la morale en lui disant qu'il devait cesser de vagabonder dans le jardin et de prendre aux sérieux son entraînement s'il veut devenir fort un jour. Il se redressa en souriant à sa mère qui ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un triste regard.

Yelan : pardonnez moi…

Shaolan : mais de quoi ?

Yelan : de ne pas être assez forte de vous protéger de votre père.

Shaolan : ne vous culpabilisez pas ! c'est à moi de me faire pardonner ! vous subissez ses sautes d'humeurs alors que j'en suis le responsable. Je vais céder à sa demande et m'appliquer à l'entraînement…cependant…il ne gagnera pas, je ne changerais pas ! je vous le promets.

Yelan : alors je vous soutiendrais, mon enfant !

Sur cet échange, le jeune homme partit à la rencontre de son père.

Shaolan : vous m'avez demandé, père ?

Xiao Lang : Shaolan, venez donc par ici !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et s'agenouilla devant son père. L'homme avança une main devant son fils pour soudainement le gifler violemment. Shaolan resta sous le choc de cette gifle un moment puis son père le dépasse pour s'installer devant la fenêtre.

Xiao Lang : vous devriez avoir honte de l'affront que vous me portez à chaque fois que vous loupez un entraînement. Ce que je veux de vous c'est un homme, pas la loque que vous êtes ! j'ai honte de vous avoir comme fils !

Shaolan ne répondit pas aux propos de son père gardant la tête baissée. L'homme s'avança de nouveau vers son fils et le releva par le col.

Xiao Lang : c'est pour votre bien que je fais ça, vous verrez plus tard vous me remercierez ! ERIOL ! VENEZ TOUT DE SUITE !

Aussitôt un jeune homme de l'âge de Shaolan apparu à la porte. Il était un peu plus petit que Shaolan, les yeux d'un bleu profond et les cheveux noir corbeau. Il portait une tenue noir avec à sa taille une ceinture et une épée. L'empereur lui remis brutalement son fils.

Xiao Lang : occupez vous de lui

Eriol : bien votre altesse !

Il embarqua le jeune homme avec lui en le traînant par le bras à l'extérieur de la salle. Une fois hors de portée, celui –ci dégagea Shaolan de son emprise en soupirant.

Eriol : Shao ! est-ce que pour une fois vas-tu obéir à ton père ?

Shaolan : désolé Eriol !

Eriol : il t'a sacrément frappé.

Il lui montra sa joue rouge du doigt et soupira de plus belle.

Shao : je m'en fiche ! je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir aussi dur et cruel que lui !

Eriol : bon sang, Shaolan ! tu n'as que 15 ans ! tu ne peux rien faire contre lui sauf obéir, il frappe même son propre fils !

Shao : je sais…c'est bien pour ça que j'ai décidé de me mettre sérieusement à l'entraînement…et tu vas m'aider !

Eriol : je ne suis pas maître d'armes moi !

Shao : mais tu es mon ami ! alors tu vas m'aider !

Eriol soupira de nouveau e levant les yeux au ciel mais il ne put s'empêcher d'accepter sa demande.

Voix : mais que manigancez vous dans ce couloir ?

Les deux jeune hommes tressaillirent en entendant cette voix glaciale pleine de moqueries. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à leur interlocuteur. C'était un grand homme qui avait l'air hautain. Il avait de longs cheveux noir ténèbres attachés et des yeux moqueur tout aussi noir perçant. Sa peau était extrêmement pâle et portait une longue toge violette.

Shao : oh mais rien du tout mon seigneur Reed ! nous parlions juste, c'est tout !

Reed : bien sûr votre altesse ! mais faites attention, vous devriez prendre au sérieux les menaces de votre père. Au revoir.

Il s'écarta pour rejoindre l'empereur en les laissant perplexes.

Shao : lui, je ne l'aime pas du tout !

Eriol : nous sommes deux…il a quelque chose…

Shao : d'effrayant et il est très manipulateur…

Eriol acquiesça les propos de son ami, puis, ils partirent vers la cour avant du palais là où ils peuvent s'entraîner.

Ils s'équipèrent de leurs armes dans l'armurerie puis se préparèrent pour un duel à l'épée. Ils retirèrent leur haut, laissant paraître leur torse bien formé pour leur âge puis commencèrent à batailler ensemble. Au bout d'une demi heure, il prirent une pause et partirent se rafraîchir dans la piscine.

A ce moment là, les trompètes retentirent signe que des personnes entraient dans le châteaux, curieux, les deux jeunes hommes s'appuyèrent sur le rebord de la piscine pour voir la tête des venus.

Eriol : des gens du peuple, il paraît que ton père à l'intention d'augmenter les taxes, encore une fois. Ils essaye de négocier tout cela…Shaolan ? tu m'écoutes ?

Mais celui-ci n'était déjà plus à côté de son ami ! en effet, parmi cette troupe de personne se trouvait une jeune fille assez jeune, plus ou moins de son âge, qui retenait toute son attention.

Eriol : Shao ?

Shao : quoi ?

Il répondit sans trop faire attention tellement troublé par cette jeune fille tout de vert vêtue. Puis, comme par magie, elle détourna son regard vers eux et là ce fut comme si une onde électrique lui traversait le corps. Leur regard se perdirent l'un dans l'autre pendant quelques minute. L'ambre dans l'émeraude. Il se dit alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi intense que celui qu'elle lui portait.

Voix : Sakura, viens !

A l'entente de cette vois, la jeune fille sursauta, détourna son regard et rejoignit le groupe d'adulte. Shaolan la suivit des yeux, fasciné pas la beauté qui émanait de cette jeune inconnue dont il venait d'en apprendre le nom : Sakura.

Eriol : hum, hum ! Shaolan ? tu reviens vers moi ?

Shao : tu as vue cette fille ?

Eriol : de quoi tu parle ?

Shao : la fille qui était avec ces gens…on aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel…

Eriol : c'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie mais...on est pas là pour ça, je te signale !

Shao : il faut que je la vois, que je lui parle !

Eriol : ah non ! tu ne vas pas commencer ?

Shao : mais, je veux lui parler !

Eriol : tu es impossible…ok, on va essayé de la trouver !

Ils sortirent donc de la piscine pour se sécher et se couvrir puis partirent à la recherche de cette mystérieuse jeune fille.

Ils repartirent dans le palais pour trouver où se rendait ces gens.

Shaolan : ils doivent sûrement avoir un rendez-vous avec père…

Eriol : les pauvres, je les plains.

Ils continuèrent à longer le long couloir quand des voix venant du jardin se firent entendre. Les deux compagnons se regardèrent interloqués puis se penchèrent à l'une des fenêtre pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Ils revirent alors cette jeune fille qui semblait en difficulté face à un garde sur la terrasse du jardin.

Shao : c'est elle.

Eriol : alors, qu'attends-tu pour aller la voir ?…je te couvrirez rassures-toi, mais c'est a dernière fois !

Shao : merci Eriol, t'es un vrai ami !

Eriol : allez dépêches-toi donc un peu !

Shaolan lui adressa un sourire pour se précipiter vers le jardin sous l'air amusé de son ami. Arrivé près du porche, il s'arrêta un instant, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Sakura : enfin ! puisque je vous dis que le conseillé m'a permis de venir dans le jardin !

Garde : je suis désolé, mais sans autorisation écrite, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser passer !

Saki : mais enfin ce n'est qu'un jardin !

Garde : mais c'est celui de palais royal !

Shaolan, caché derrière un poteau sourit en apprenant la cause de cette dispute, mais il se dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de l'aborder pour la sortir de ce mauvais pas.

La dispute continuait, la jeune fille enchaînant les arguments et le garde étant de plus en plus déstabilisé par elle. Mais il refusait toujours de la laisser passer. Alors le jeune homme s'approcha discrètement des deux sans qu'ils s'en rendirent compte.

Shao : et si cette demoiselle se promenait dans le jardon avec moi, cela poserait un problème ?

Les deux personnes sursautèrent d'un coup en se tournant vers lui. Immédiatement, le jeune prince plongea son regard dans celui de la belle inconnue. En la voyant de si près, il ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

Garde : no… non, bien sûr cela ne causerez aucun problème, vôtre altesse !

Shaolan : très bien !

Il s'approcha de Sakura et tendit une main vers l'avant.

Shao : me permettez-vous d'être votre guide ? ce jardin est immense que l'on pourrait se perdre si on ne me connaît pas.

Sakura regarda intensément le prince et lu dans ses yeux beaucoup de bienveillance et de tendresse. Alors elle sourit et attrapa la main du jeune homme.

Saki : avec plaisir !

Shao : je pense que vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant.

Garde : bien sûr !

Sur ce, le garde s'en alla. Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment face à face en silence, na sachant que dire.

Saki : merci, pour votre aide.

Shao : de rien !… et si nous la faisions cette balade puisque nous y sommes ?

Saki : oui !

Ils se promenèrent donc un moment dans le jardin, parlant de tout et de rien Shaolan lui montrait toutes les différentes variétés de fleurs qu'il y avait. Sakura en était émerveillée, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

Saki : pourquoi riez-vous ?

Shao : pour rien !

Saki : vous moquez-vous de moi ?

Shao : non ! au grand dieu, jamais !

Saki : pourquoi riez vous alors ?

Shao : parce que votre émerveillement est une pure merveille à voir, comme votre beauté !

Saki : vous vous moquez vraiment de moi, je ne suis pas belle, loin de là !

A ces mots, la jeune fille baissa sa tête en rougissant et commença à se tortiller les doigts. C'est alors que Shaolan la stoppa en la saisissant par les épaule et fit remonter son visage en soulevant son menton d'une main.

Shao : mais je suis tout à fait sérieux, vous êtes de loin la plus ravissante des jeunes filles que j'ai rencontré. Vous êtes belle, alors ne vous cachez pas !

La jeune fille le regarda étonné mais elle pu lire dans ses yeux toute cette bienveillance et cette tendresse qu'elle avait pu lire il y a quelques minutes. Alors son visage s'adoucit pour faire place à un magnifique sourire qui déstabilisa Shaolan en le faisant rougir. Il se sépara de Sakura pour lui tourner le dos dans l'unique but de cacher sa rougeur. C'était donc au tour de la jeune fille de rire face à l'attitude de Shaolan. Il se retourna surpris de l'entendre rire mais très vite il se joignit à elle pour rire à son tour.

Saki : vous êtes plutôt étrange, pour un prince.

Shao : vous savez qui je suis, mais moi, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

Saki : oh ! pardonnez moi pour l'impolitesse ! je suis Sakura Kinomoto, herboriste. Je suis âgée de 14 ans.

Shao : enchanté, Sakura…ça veut dire fleur de cerisier…c'est un beau nom. Je me nomme Shaolan Li, fils de l'empereur Xiao Lang. Je suis âgé de 15 ans. Est-ce que je peux vous appeler Sakura ? mais vous j'aimeriez que vous appelez Shaolan, et que nous puissions nous tutoyer, enfin…si le cœur vous en dit !

Saki : je ne vous pas d'objection pour que vous…tu m'appelles Sakura , Shaolan.

Tout deux se sourirent étant heureux ils continuèrent leur chemin en parlant de leur vie respective, l'un dans son palais doré et l'autre dans sa maison de chaume. Sakura pu prendre quelques échantillons de différentes plantes qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans sa bourse.

Voix : SAKURA !

Saki : on m'appelle, ce doit être mon père. Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Shaolan. Qui sait…peut-être que le destin nous permettra de nous revoir un jour ?

Shao : je l'espère de tout cœur !

Il se sourirent puis la jeune demoiselle se dirigea vers la voix. Mais, elle s'arrêta d'un coup et retourna près de Shaolan. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, à sa grande surprise, et elle lui murmura un « au revoir » à l'oreille avant de repartir en courant, laissant derrière elle un Shaolan rêveur.

Le jeune homme la suivait du regard et porta une main sur sa joue. il rougit en repassant cette scène de baiser dans sa têt mais il se mit à penser qu'il aurait préférer qu'elle l'embrasse réellement, un baiser sur les lèvre. A cette pensée il rougit encore plus mais il finit par sourire . oui, il en était absolument certain, il venait de tomber sous le charme de Sakura. Il espérait grandement pouvoir la revoir un jour et se jura de faire tout ce qu'il faut pour la revoir. Il retourna vers le palais dans un pas décidé.

Ce que les deux jeunes adolescents n'avaient pas remarqué, c'était qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui les avait observés durant toute la scène. Cette personne affichait un sourire machiavélique n'était d'autre que Reed, le conseillé.

Reed : alors c'est donc elle la fille de Nadeschico. Elle lui ressemble énormément. Puisque je n'ai pas pu avoir la mère…j'aurais la fille… et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !

Alors…cété commen ?moi jve savoir ! si j'ai plein de comms et de reviews, alors là jpromé kil y aura un otre chap avan la fin de la sème ! vivivi ! je ve tout savoir ce ke vou pensé, tout ce ki vou passe par la tete !

**Bissssssssss**

**YongYuanAiNi !**


	4. Chapter 4

Kikoo, me rvoilà pour pour un new chap !(jsé jme répèt à chak foi'')

**Soleneh : merchi ! oué ils son tro mimi ou lé deu…mai bon…ben…en ce ki concerne Reed et Xiao Lang…ben… c lé méchan dan il son méchan ! ''**

**Tite Diablesse : merchi, chui contente ke ça te plaise ! jespère ke la suite te plaira aussi !Reed, c le vré vré méchan dla fic…et en ce ki concerne pourkoi Reed conné Nadeschico, ben…on le sra biento ''**

**SakiLi : ta réson de mal sentir Reed…et lroi aussi…mé bon fo bien dé méchan, non ? jespèr ke la suite te plaira ossi !**

**ArAsHi : ne pleur po !la voilà la suiteuh !li li li ! va y !**

**Kiara : merchi, jespère ke le reste le plaira autant !**

**Hope : merchi bcp !**

**Lapolochon : et ben ! dirke tu fini ché lpsy à cause de mé fic ! é ben ! lol ! chui vachement contente ke ça te plaise ! mé fé attention car à la fin de ce chap, ce né po un psy kil va falloir, mé 3 ou 4 ! allé jespèr ke la suite te plaira ossi !**

**Sakunissou : pk ?moi jadoooooooooore lé éloge, ça me mé dan lambiance pour écrire ! lol ! jespèr ke la suite te plaira ossi ! **

**Meumeu : et ben il suffi de mettre Shao et piscine et ça y é t dan tout té éta !lol ! mé ben cette fic fo rémen limaginé la suite , mêm moi jai du mal '' et ben tu raisone déjà pour savoir comment ils on fé pour arrivé comme ça dan le débu dla fic ! ça tu véra pour la suite ! hihi ! ben vi, secré profésionel ! '' jespère ke la suite te plaira !**

**Kojiro : pour savoir ce ke va fair reed à saki : ben…lit lchap et pi shao lui é déjà amoureux de saki ! **

**Voilà… ah ben si… LA SUITE DE THE NEW FINAL FANTASY EST EN LIGNE !**

**Allez lire s'il vous plait….SVP !**

**Voilà bonne lecture !**

Dédicace spéciale à ma ptite Narièle ! pour ses nouvelles, elle va bien, son opération s'est bien passé ! voilà donc, je lui dédie ce chap !

La troupe des gens du peuple quittèrent le Palais de Jade dans l'après-midi. Ils se dispersèrent dans le village pour retourner dans leur maison respective. Sakura marchait auprès de son père en chantonnant et sautillant joyeusement.

Fujikata : et bien Sakura, tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse !

Saki : oui ! j'ai fait une rencontre bien surprenante ! en plus, j'ai pu récupérer des plantes ! avec ça, je vais pouvoir améliorer mes breuvages !

Fuji : quel enthousiasme ! et puis-je savoir qui as-tu rencontrés ce jardin ?

Saki : le prince Shaolan…

Elle dit ces mots en rougissant mais affichant un visage plein de tendresse ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'homme.

Fuji : je vois…tiens, le ciel c'est bien chargé ! on devrais se dépêcher si on ne veut pas finir sous une pluie torrentielle !

Saki : oui !

Les deux se mirent à marcher plus vite mais ils ne purent éviter la pluie. Ils arrivèrent chez eux trempés jusqu'aux os.

Fuji : Toya n'est pas encore rentré, j'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder, avec ce…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car une quinte de toux lui prit. Sa fille l'aida à s'installer dans le siège près de la cheminé.

Saki : papa…

Fuji : ça va…aller…il faut juste que….

Il se plia en deux à cause de la douleur. La jeune fille, affolée se précipita dans la salle de toilette pour y chercher le remède à l'étage mais quand elle revint, elle trouva son père gisant inconscient sur le sol.

Saki : PAPA !

Elle se précipita sur lui et le secoua légèrement, mais sans succès. Complètement paniquée, elle se précipita dehors sans se soucier de la pluie à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Elle courait à perdre halène la vue s'embuant à cause de ses larmes. Puis, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait devant elle, elle se cogna contre une personne et tomba à terre.

: Sakura !

Saki : TOYA !

Elle se leva et se précipita sur son frère.

Toya : qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors sous un temps pareille ?

Saki : papa ! papa ! il ne va pas bien !

Toya : quoi ?

Ils partirent en courant vers leur maison et le grand frère vit son père à terre.

Toya : Saki, va préparer une de tes potions, e vais l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Saki : OUI !

Le jeune homme porta tant bien que mal son père dans sa chambre. Sa sœur le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec une fiole qu'elle tendit à son frère.

Toya : papa ! papa ! allez, ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît.

Fuji : mes enfants…

L'homme ouvrit ses yeux de moitié, l'air fiévreux…

Saki : chut ! ne parles pas, tu dois économiser tes forces.

Toya : tiens, il faut que tu boives un peu de cet élixir…cela te feras te sentir mieux.

Fuji : non…c'est trop tard…

Saki : NON ! NE DIS PAS CA !

La petite s'était rapprochée du lit de son père et recommença à pleurer silencieusement.

Fuji : ma petite Saki…ne pleure pas…

Saki : mais…

Fuji : Toya…prends soin de ta sœur…

Toya : tu va boire cette potion !

Le jeune homme commença à avoir les larmes qui coulèrent lui aussi. Il s'agenouilla auprès de l'homme.

Fuji : pardonnez-moi…je vous aime…

Saki : non, papa…tu …tu n'as pas le droit de partir…reste avec nous…je t'en prie…

Mais l'homme ne réagit pas au propos de l'enfant. Celle-ci, ne voyant aucune réaction commença à le secouer…en pleurant et hurlant « papa » pour le réveiller…mais rien à faire. Toya s'approcha de sa sœur pour l'éloigner de la dépouille mais celle-ci se débâti pour pouvoir encore secouer son père. Elle ne pouvait y croire…

Toya : c'est fini Sakura…

Saki : NON ! PAPA ! PAPA !

Toya : C'EST FINI ! IL EST MORT ! ARRETES !

Saki : PAPA !

Elle s'effondra à terre en pleure. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Toya la prit dans ses bras et joignit ses larmes aux siennes.

Toya : Sakura…

Saki : je…je veux papa…non…

Un énorme bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre au dehors et un immense éclair déchira le ciel noir de l'orage.

Les deux enfants sursautèrent, à cause du bruit et de la lumière. Il se regardèrent quelques secondes, mal assurés puis, sursautèrent de nouveau en entendant des bruits sourds venant du bas. Ils se dirigèrent en silence à l'étage en dessous.

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Toya : reste là, je vais voir .

Saki : oui…Toya, fais attention, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Toya : ok, mais restes cachée !

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et repartit dans la cage d'escalier.

Toya, lui, avança prudemment vers la porte. Il savait que si sa sœur avait un pressentiment, il fallait toujours le suivre, car elle avait raison. Le bruit recommença, alors le jeune homme ouvrit la porte.

Homme : excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je me suis perdu…avec un temps pareille, pas moyen de retrouver son chemin !

Le jeune homme le détailla un peu. L'homme qui se dressait devant lui portait une longue cape qui masquait son visage. Il était trempé. Habillé tout en noir, on pouvait voir le reste de ses cheveux attachés, tout aussi noir que sa tenu, descendre sur son épaule droite jusqu'à sa taille.

Homme : vous n'allez pas laisser un vieil homme dehors avec cette tempête ?

Toya : non, bien sûr que non. Entrez.

Il se dégagea de l'entrée pour laisser passer l'homme. Celui-ci eu un sourire carnassier, sans que le jeune homme ne s'en rendent compte.

Toya : puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

Homme : oh ! un simple voyageur.

Toya : je vois…

L'enfant regarda de manière suspecte l'homme, encore encapuchonné dans sa cape, qui s'était placé près du feu de cheminé.

Saki : Toya ? alors ?

La voix de sa sœur résonnait depuis l'étage, ce qui refit sourire de plus bel l'homme.

Homme : je vois que vous n'êtes pas seul !

Toya : non, je vis avec ma sœur…

La jeune fille descendit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand elle vit l'homme en noir, son cœur manqua un battement…elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment… elle se rapprocha de son frère et se cacha derrière lui tout en fixant cet homme.

Saki (murmure) : je n'aime pas cet homme…

Toya (murmure) : moi non plus…

Cette fois-ci, tous deux ont pu voir le sourire carnassier s'afficher sur le visage de cet inconnu, qui ensuite se mit à rire diaboliquement.

Homme : alors…comment va votre père ? pas trop mal, j'espère ?

Toya : qui êtes vous ?

Homme : une personne qui sait beaucoup de choses…

Saki : …Reed…vous êtes Reed…

Les deux hommes la regardèrent surpris.

Toya : qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Homme : je vois….tu as bien hérité des dons de ta mère apparemment. En effet, je suis bien Reed !

L'homme retira sa capuche pour laisser apparaître le reste de son visage. Ses yeux était glacial mais se fixait avec convoitise sur la petite Sakura. Il affichait une mine amusé pas la situation.

Toya remarqua les regards lancés l'un à l'autre. Il se plaça encore plus devant sa sœur pour la protéger. Et regarda Reed avec un air menaçant.

Toya : qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Reed : c'est très simple, mon petit ! je veux Sakura !

Toya : vous pouvez toujours courir !

Reed : à ta place, je ne ferais pas le malin, il serait dommage que la petite perde un membre de plus dans sa famille !

Toya : espèce de… !

Il se précipita sur le mage pour le frapper mais avant qu'il ne pu faire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva projeté en arrière très lourdement.

Saki : TOYA !

La jeune fille se précipita sur son frère pour l'aider à le redresser.

Toya : ne t'occupes pas de moi…Sakura…vas-t'en !

Saki : mais…

Toya : VAS- T'EN !

La jeune fille se releva et partit en courant comme son frère l'avait exiger. Reed la vu partir mais il ria de plus belle…il avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser !

Reed : c'est ça, belle petite fleur de cerisier, cours, cours, de toute façon, je te rattraperez !

Il avança calmement vers la sortie mais le frère s'interposa devant lui.

Reed : tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

Toya : je ne te laisserez pas toucher au moindre cheveu de ma sœur !

Reed : je vais finir par vraiment te faire mal, si tu continues !

Toya : je n'ai pas peur !

Le jeune homme se précipita sur l'autre en criant de toute ses forces. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, il ne vit pas le poignard que Reed tenait caché sous sa cape…quand il fut assez près, le conseiller lui enfonça le poignard en pleine poitrine…

Reed : je te l'avais dit gamin, il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu.

Il retira brusquement son poignard et Toya tomba au sol…inerte…

Reed regarda un moment le cadavre avec beaucoup de plaisir, il porta le poignard à sa bouche et le lécha lentement…puis il partit avec un air carnassier à la poursuite de la fleur…

Sakura courait, courait, s'enfonçant dans la forêt sans savoir vraiment où elle allait. Soudain, au bout de quelques minutes, elle ressentit une atroce douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle trébucha et se retrouva à terre dans la bout. Elle se mit à hurler de douleur et ses larmes coulait abondamment…se joignant à la forte pluie…elle n'en pouvait plus…elle l'avait senti…son frère venait d'être tué…elle n'en pouvait plus…

Elle resta au sol recroquevillée sur elle-même pendant plusieurs secondes mais se reprit bien vite…si son frère était mort, c'était pour lui laisser la chance de vivre à elle…alors elle se releva et reprit sa course effrénée sous la pluie battante et l'orage…au bout d'un moment, elle s'appuya contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle, alors qu'elle allait reprendre sa course, une silhouette noire apparut devant elle.

Reed : ça ne servira à rien…je sais te trouver !

La jeune fille paniqua et repartit dans l'autre sens mais elle se cogna dans quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Reed : c'est fini, Sakura…maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi…

L'homme tendit une main gantée noire en avant et la jeune fille s'évanouie.

…………………………………

plus loin au Palais de Jade, Shaolan sursauta alors qu'ils étaient entrain de dîner…il s'approcha de la fenêtre, incrédule, il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu Sakura crier…mais ça lui paraissait être une drôle d'idée…il venait juste de la connaître…il secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprit et reprit sa place…seulement…il partit se coucher avec une boule au ventre…comme si…il était arrivé quelque chose à cette fille pour qui il avait craqué un peu plus tôt…

fini ! alor, ça vou a plu ?hein ?vi ? allez dites moi tout tou tou !

**ben c mon dernié chap, pour linstan ! je par o JMJ pour deux smène donc po de chap avan fin aout, débu sept !**

**bisss**

**YongYuanAiNi !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kikoo ! je sé ksa fé longtem ! mé mieu vo tar ke jamé non ? dsl pour cet énorm retar mais chui rentré dé JMJ et ben j'ai enchainé avec mé partiel de rattrapage ! et pui javoue une baisse d'inspiration là ! enfin…maintenant je suis repartie, dé idé plein la tête !**

**Eliz : pour une suite plus joyeuse…je crois kil va falloir attendre enkor un peu ' !**

**Soleneh : et non ! en plus ta du attendre pendant 1 MOI avan davoir la suite ! la vie est vrémen injuste ! TT ! lol jespère ke tapréciera la suite !**

**Flower : vlà la suite ! jespèr kel te plaira autant !**

**Sakunissou : ben tu té bien passé de l'histoire pdt 1 moi là, ça ta pa tro fé souffrir ? mé non bien sûre ke non ! tu va être servie, toi ki voulé kon parle + de Shao…ben un chap spécial rien ke pour lui ! c normal ke Reed soi méchant puiskz c le Méchant de l'histoire. Donc c normal ke tu ne l'aime po, jpense ke c pareil pour tou le monde !**

**Jespère kan meme ke la suite te plaira ! **

**Lapolochon : et ben le psy a eu droi à quelques vacances là mai bon, fo lui faire reprendre du service là, ALLEZ HOP AU BOULOT ! et pi g po besoinde psy moi, c po ma faute si Saki se rtrouv tjrs dans dé situation po possible ! et pi tu va voir, le povr Shao, c po mieu ' ! jespère ke tu continuera à lir ma fic !**

**Luciole : la voilà la suite ! je c ksé bien triste ce kil vien de se produir mé bon, si on pleur pour ça jte di po kan viendra la fin..(ke je le rapèl est le prologue à l'histoire…enfin…une partie de la fin…) **

**Meumeu : tadore le gore ! waw…après on mtrèt de folle ! oué tu sé skon di : lamour ça donne dé aile ben à Shao sa lui donne dé maux de ventre ! merci de me soutenir et jepèr ke la suite de la fic va venir vite ! **

**Hope : voilà la suite ! jespèr ke ça va de plaire et pui jcroi ke jai mi plus de temp ke toi à mettre la suite !' ! **

**Kiara : ben tu saura po maintenan ce ke ve reed à sakura car là c du shao du débu à la fin ! **

**Kojiro : ben ke va t il fair à sakura maintenan ? en voilà une kestion !mé il va falloir attendre un chap pour le savoir !**

**Voilà donc la suite ! BONNE LECTURE !**

Shaolan se leva avec entrain. Il était particulièrement de bonne humeur ce matin. Le jeune homme avait l'intention d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la famille Kinomoto, par le biais de sa mère, qui connaissait pas mal de monde.

Il se lava et partit tout souriant vers la salle de déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, il déjeuna seul dans la grande salle. Mais cela n'entacha point son humeur. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il quitta la salle et partit pour rejoindre sa mère qui, à son idée, devait se trouver dans la grande bibliothèque du Palais de Jade.

Avançant tranquillement dans le couloir, il s'arrêta un instant près d'une fenêtre où il pouvait contemplait le lieu où il se tenait un jour plus tôt avec la jolie demoiselle, lieu où elle lui remis son baiser sur la joue.

En pensant à cela, le jeune prince posa une main sur la joue en question en souriant rêveusement.

_Décidément, cette fille me fait vraiment tourner la tête._ Pensa-t-il.

Il continua son avancé vers la bibliothèque.

Voix : SHAOLAAAAAAAN !

A l'entente de son nom, le concerné sursauta et se retourna pour voir son ami Eriol arriver vers lui en courant. Aussitôt il lui sourit, mais voyant son air grave, une boule se forma dans son ventre…comme celle qu'il avait ressentie avant de dormir.

Eriol : tu…tu n'as pas appris la nouvelle ?

Shaolan : quoi ? quelle nouvelle ?

Eriol : la famille Kinomoto…

Shaolan : et ben quoi ? bon sang Eriol, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Eriol : la famille Kinomoto…a été…assassinée cette nuit !

A ce moment présent, le cœur du jeune prince cessa de battre. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles…la famille Kinomoto…celle ce cette fille…a été…tuée ? non, c'était impossible…pas maintenant…elle ne peut pas être partie….

Shaolan se mit à rire nerveusement et recula un peu de son ami.

Shaolan : c'est une blague ! c'est une blague ! tu essayes de me tester là ! tu sais pourtant bien que je n'aime pas ça !

Eriol : si seulement cela pouvais en être une…Shao…c'est la vérité…

Shaolan : NON ! tu…tu as des preuves ?

Eriol : le cadavre du grand a été trouvé près de la porte d'entrée…poignardé à mort…quant au père, il est mort de sa maladie à l'étage. Il y avait des traces de lutte au rez-de-chaussée…

Shaolan : Sakura…et Sakura ?

Eriol : il n'y a aucune trace d'elle…

Shaolan : alors elle est encore en vie !

Eriol : elle peut être morte aussi…

Shaolan : NON ! je suis sûr qu'elle est en vie !

Eriol : Shaolan…

Il s'approcha de son ami, troublé par la douleur qu'il ressentait face à cette nouvelle, il se demandait comment avait-il pu s'attacher aussi facilement à une jeune fille…

Shaolan partit en courant laissant son ami planté dans le couloir…il avait besoin d'être seul…Non, il ne pouvait croire à la mort de Sakura…non…c'est impossible…sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas le guidèrent vers le jardin, là où ils avaient appris à se connaître un peu tout les deux…là où il était tombé sous le charme…

Puis, continuant de marcher, il se retrouva sous l'énorme cerisier jardin, qui le dominait impérieusement. Il le regarda un instant, se laissant porter par le parfum de fleur de cerisier…

Puis, il décida à cet instant qu'il ne pouvait croire à la mort de la jeune fille…et qu'il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour la retrouver…pour être sûr de ce qu'il lui était arrivé…oui…il allait la trouver…trouver la vérité…

Il repartit ferment vers le Palais pour aller confronter cette décision à son père l'empereur… il allait lui annoncer qu'il comptait partir pour retrouver cette fille, quoiqu'il pense !

Il se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Mais il fut étonné de ni voir ni son père ni son conseillé. Puis, entendant du bruit venant de la cour, il regarda par la fenêtre.

Là il y vit un attroupement de soldat ainsi que son père et le conseiller. Il décida de les rejoindre.

Arrivé sur la cour, il entendit les rire de moquerie des soldats vit avec horreur un vieil homme attaché ventre contre une croix, le dos à l'air. L'empereur tenait un fouet à la main et l'abattit sur le vieillard.

Ne pouvant soutenir plus, il se dirigea vers son père à pas de loup et le stoppa dans sa énième lancée de fouet sur l'homme.

Shao : cessez ceci sur le champ !

Xiaolang : Shaolan, mon fils, tu viens te joindre à nous ?

Shao : père ! cessez cela tout de suite !

Xiao : C'EST MOI L'EMPEREUR ICI ! IL N'Y A QUE MOI QUI DONNE DES ORDRES !

Il hurla ces parole en empoignant le col de la tunique de son fils avant de le balancer sauvagement à terre.

Shaolan eut du mal à se relever, mais à peine le fut-il que son père lui agrippa le poignet pour l'entraîner de force vers la croix.

Xiao : DETACHEZ CET HOMME TOUT DE SUITE !

Les soldats prirent peur et le détachèrent aussitôt. Le vieillard descendit brutalement de la croix, poussé par l'empereur. Celui-ci jeta son fils sur celle-ce et le plaqua avec son corps, le temps de lui attacher les mains.

Xiao : puisque tu tiens tant à le sauver, tu vas prendre sa place !

Une fois sa besogne finie, il lui arracha sa tunique. Le jeune homme se retrouva dos nu, près à recevoir les coup. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de donner satisfaction à son père en lui suppliant d'arrêter cette torture.

Xiao : et on va voir s'il a de la reconnaissance !

L'homme s'empara de nouveau de son fouet et le tendit vers le vieillard.

Xiao : fouettes-le !

Vieillard : comment ?

Xiao : FOUETTES-LE !

Le vieillard saisit le fouet et s'approcha de Shaolan.

Vieillard : je…je suis désolé mon prince…

Il leva sa main et abattit un premier coup de fouet sur le dos de Shaolan. Celui-ci claqua fortement et une première trace rouge apparu sur le dos du jeune homme.

Le vieil homme s'apprêta à lui donner un second coup quand son poignet fut saisi par l'empereur.

Xiao : que vois-je ? tu oses fouetter mon fils ?

Vieillard : mais…mais… c'est vous qui me l'avez demandé !

Xiao : QUOI ? ai-je fais une demande de la sorte ?

Il s'adressa à ses soldats pour voir et personne n'osa contredire l'empereur.

Xiao : tu vois ? EMMENEZ-LE ! quant à cette loque, ramenez le à sa mère, je ne veux plus le voir !

Des soldats saisirent le vieil homme pour l'entraîner en prison tandis que d'autre détachèrent le jeune prince pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Une fois la mère avertie, celle-ci se précipita dans la chambre de son fils pour le soigner.

Elle le retrouva allonger sur le ventre, le dos à l'air. Dieu merci, il n'avait pas été fouetté au sang, il n'avait qu'une trace rouge comme un coup de soleil.

Elle lui plaça ne grande serviette fraîchement imbibé d'eau sur le dos pour lui atténuer l'effet de brûlure.

Yelan : je suis désolée…

Shao : mais ce n'est pas votre faute mère !

Yelan : je sais…mais je me sens coupable…il ne devrait pas lever la main sur vous, mon fils.

Shao : mère…

Yelan : reposez-vous, ce soir nous sommes de festivité, le cirque de Clow nous montre son nouveau show.

Shao : le cirque !

Yelan : oui ! j'espère que cela vous convient !

Shao : vous savez que j'adore ce genre de chose !

Yelan : oui je sais, et c'est pour ça que je vous demande d'être en forme pour profiter pleinement du spectacle !

Shao : merci mère…

Yelan : de rien…mon fils…

Elle quitta la chambre pour laisser son fils se reposer.

Le soir se présenta bien vite. Un énorme banquet avait été dressé dans les grandes et somptueuses tentes à l'extérieur et devant les convives, durant le festin se tenait le spectacle fait par la troupe du cirque de Clow.

Shaolan était au ange…entre les cracheurs de feux, les poètes, les spécimens comme une femme à barbe très longue ou bien des nain à oreilles pointues. Il adorait les numéros de jongleries et toutes sortes. Bref, pour lui, la soirée se passa dans une grande admiration de ce travail et spectacle devant lui.

Il partit dans sa chambre avec des rêves plein la tête, cependant, une fois allongé dans le noir, il ne put trouver le sommeil. En effet la terrible nouvelle que lui avait annoncé son ami quelques heures plus tôt lui revint à l'esprit…

Il repensa à Sakura, à l'après-midi féerique qu'il avait passé à ses côtés…pensait qu'elle était morte lui brisait le cœur…non…pour lui c'était impossible…le sommeil arriva à le gagner avec l'idée qu'il devait la retrouver, mais, à peine eut il fermé les yeux qu'une personne s'introduisit dans sa chambre.

Il se releva d'un sursaut.

Shao : Mère !

Yelan : chut ! on pourrait nous entendre !

Shao : mais que faites vous ici !

Sa mère alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Elle lui prit les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Yelan : j'ai parlé avec les troubadours, ils sont près à vous prendre avec eux !

Shao : QUOI !

Yelan : vous serez bien mieux ailleurs qu'ici et au moins, j'aurais la certitude que votre père ne vous fera plus de mal.

Shao : mais…et vous ?

Yelan : il va falloir que je feinte votre père…Shaolan, je vous en prie, partez avec eux !

Sa mère la regardait de façon si suppliante qu'il ne pu refuser. Elle lui prépara alors un sac avec de quoi se changer et ils partirent tous deux dans la cours, vers les roulottes des troubadours.

Ils furent accueilli par le nain.

Nain : vous voilà ! il faut vous hâter, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se pointer à l'horizon.

Yelan acquiesça et dit à son fils de mes suivre. Celui-ci monta à l'arrière d'une des trois roulottes et se pencha pour embrasser sa mère.

Yelan : faites attention à vous !

Shaolan : il en va de même pour vous. Je vous aime, mère.

Celle-ci défit son étreinte et enleva une grosse bague rouge à son doigt.

Yelan : tenez, gardez-là, elle vous rappellera de moi.

Shao : je me rappellerais toujours de vous.

Il saisit la bague et la serra fortement dans sa main. Puis les roulottes se mirent en route et il regarda s'éloigner la silhouette de sa mère ainsi que sa demeure…

Il partait pour d'autre horizon et quelque chose lui disait que ce voyage lui permettrais de savoir ce qui était véritablement arrivé à Sakura…

**FINIIIIIIIIII ! alors, cété commen ? je ve plein de comms pour la suite ! oué ! j'ai déjà une idée pour une nouvel fic sur sakura je c ke javé di à certaine ke jalé arrêté avec akura pour le momen….(non ! ne me tapez pas, javé po di ke jarrêté définitivement !) et pi en fait une nouvelle histoire est sortie de mon ptit cerveau…oué mé bon elle sera un peu spé…enfin si jme mé à lécrire bien sûre !**

**Pour celles ki suive mon autre fic, THE NEW FINAL FANTASY CH 14 est sur le net aussi ! oué avec plein daction ! et plu mystérieu ke jamé ! YESSSSSSS ! il suffi juste de vous y rendre ! allé **

**Bisss et au prochain chap !**

**YongYuanAiNi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bijour ! me revoilà pour la suite ! je sais que cela 'arrive po vite mais en ce moment je suis un peu beaucoup débordée !**

**Hope : merci pour ton com, tu as raison ma fic reprend un téléfilm dans son ensemble qui passait sur M6 mais je la remets à ma sauce '' ! c'est ma source d'inspiration pour celui ci mais avec des remaniements ! je voulais écrire quelque chose de plus léger avant d'entamer mon autre fic qui sera beaucoup plus noir... Mais bon c'est quelque chose que je voulais dire à la fin de cette fic '' ! j'espère que cela ne t'empêcheras pas d'apprécier cette fic !**

**Luciole : l'histoire ne se déroule pas dans notre temps mais il ne faut pas chercher l'époque car je ne la situe pas non plus '' ! et puis bien sûr que Shao s'en est tiré je n'allait tout de même po le laisser se faire maltraiter comme ça ! non je lui réserve un autre sort !**

**Sakunissou :et ben ! il fo po ltoucher ton Shao '' !t'inquiète po, pour l'instant il est en sécurité ! ( par contre pour le cirque, il ne tient pas à ce que je révèle où il se produira, il a peur que trop d'entre nous vienne le kidnapper !)…en ce qui concerne Zack et Noa…. C'est po encore gagné pour l'instant !**

**Shao : OUE UNE NOUVELLE LECTRICE ! (enfin j'espère '' !) merci pour le com, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Lapolochon : alors tu va continué, mais c'est géniale ça ! tant mieux ! je préfère ça ! et le psy, il va comment ? bien ? alors on lui a po tro manké ? lol !fait ttention de ne po tro le faire souffrir quand même !**

**Eliz : KOI ? CHUI MECHANTE ? mais non, tu vas voir ça va aller mieux…d'ici quelques temps…'' ! mais bon ça va aller tu va voir, comme le dit Sakura, tout iras bien '' ! mais dis moi tu continueras à lire au moins ?hein ? Hein ?HEIN ?**

**AsukaSL : merci c'est gentille ! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**Ben voilà…je vous laisse à la lecture !**

Sakura se réveilla lentement aillant un mal de tête pas possible…puis, quand les images de ce qu'il s'était produit chez elle lui revinrent à l'esprit, elle se redressa d'un bon pour voir où elle était.

Elle vit devant elle un énorme tigre jaune qui se trouvait à quelques centimètre de son visage et qui la scrutait de ses deux grand yeux noirs. Elle mit quelques seconde à réaliser que ce tigre se trouver en face d'elle.

Saki : WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Tigre : WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Le tigre se dégagea pour se cacher sur le devant du lit, quant à la jeune fille, elle avait reculer jusqu'au fond du lit en passant un oreiller devant elle comme pour se protéger.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le tigre se redressa pour passer sa tête par dessus le devant du lit.

Tigre : est-ce que ça va ?

Saki : vous…vous parlez ?

Tigre : ben oui !

Il fit le tour du lit pour le retrouver sur le côté de celui-ci. C'est à ce moment que Sakura réalisa qu'il avait une paire d'aile blanche dans le dos, et avait la moitié de son visage recouvert par une sorte de masque en métal sur lequel on pouvait discerner une sorte de sceau avec un soleil et une lune. Après avoir détaillé le tigre, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une chambre dont les murs furent rose. Elle était assise sur un lit à baldaquin avec des draps roses aussi. Seul le sommier et les quatre pilonnes du lit ainsi que la porte était d'une autre couleur, marron foncé. Elle remarqua aussi que ses vêtements avaient été changés. Elle portait maintenant une robe rose pâle avec un tablier blanc.

Saki : où suis-je ?

Tigre : vous êtes chez le Maître.

Saki : le Maître, il n'a pas de nom ?

Tigre : nous ne pouvons le prononcer.

Saki : pourquoi ?

Tigre : à partir du moment où nous sommes à son service, il nous est impossible de prononcer son nom…c'est comme ça.

La jeune fille regarda le tigre pendant un moment. Mais cette action fut coupé par le grognement de son ventre qui clamait à manger. Elle se mit à rougir instantanément, un peu honteuse de ça.

Saki : je crois que j'ai faim…

Tigre : je l'avais deviné ! venez avec moi, je vais vous conduire là où vous pourrez vous restaurer.

La demoiselle acquiesça et suivi le tigre. Elle était impressionnée par la grandeur des couloirs, elle n'en avait jamais vu de si grand, à part au Palais de Jade. A cette pensée, elle devint mélancolique en repensant au jeune prince avec qui elle s'était nouée d'amitié.

Tigre : ça ne va pas ?

Saki : si ! si ! ça va !

Tigre : …puis-je vous demandez une faveur ?

Saki : bien sûre !

Tigre : pouvons nous arrêter toutes ces formalités et se tutoyer ? j'avoue que j'en ai horreur !

Sakura le regarda un moment et voyant son air de dégoût elle ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui surprit son compagnon.

Saki : ça me va ! moi, c'est Sakura !

Tigre : et moi c'est Kérberos, mais tu peux m'appeler Kéro !

Saki : à condition que tu m'appelles Saki alors !

Kéro : marché conclu !

Le tigre poussa un soupir de soulagement et les deux se mettent à rire de bon train. Celui-ci ce concentra un instant pour faire disparaître ses ailes avant de reprendre sa route. Puis, ils arrivèrent dans un salon. La table y était déjà dressé et on pouvait y voir des mets délicieux.

Saki : WOE ! tout ça pour moi ?

Kéro : le Maître savait que tu risquais d'avoir faim en te réveillant alors il a fait préparer plein de mets ne sachant ce que tu aimais !

Saki : oui, mais…ça ne me dis pas ce que je fais ici…

Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était produit chez elle la nuit dernière…elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien compris qui était ce Maître…mais pour une raison inconnue, elle avait était amenée ici de force et maintenant, ce Maître voulais veiller à son confort…cependant, ne pouvant par renier sa faim elle s'installa à table pour manger un peu.

A peine avait-elle commencé à se nourrir que la grande porte du salon s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un grand homme tout vêtu de noir. Elle le reconnut aussitôt et un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

Reed : je vois que tu vas mieux Sakura.

Il s'installa en face d'elle en la regardant avec amusement et commença à se servir de quoi manger. La jeune fille le regarda faire avec appréhension…elle se demandais vraiment ce que lui voulais le conseiller.

Saki : que… que me voulez vous ?

Reed : pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir ?

Saki : pourquoi tout ceci ?

Reed : pourquoi ces questions ?

Saki : ne pensez vous pas que vous me devez des réponses ?

Reed : je te trouve bien arrogante pour une jeune fille de 14 ans !

Saki : et pourquoi devrais-je vous parler calmement, vous venez de détruire ma vie !

Reed : oh non ! crois-moi Sakura, ta vie, elle ne fait que commencer maintenant !

Saki : comment pouvez vous dire ça ? vous avez tué mes proches ! vous êtes un assassin, R…. AAAHHH !

Elle s'était levée par l'emportement de sa colère mais au moment où elle allait prononcer le nom de son interlocuteur, elle sentit une grande brûlure au niveau de son cou. Elle y porta une de ses mains tout en s'accroupissant sous l'effet de la douleur.

Elle sentit sous sa main une substance poisseuse…du sang…quand elle ramena sa main devant elle, pour confirmer sa pensée, elle vit que le sang sur da main formait un cercle, et réussit à discerner une sorte de soleil. Tout de suite elle fit le lien avec le sceau qu'elle avait vu gravé sur le marque de Kéro…

Saki : vous…vous m'avez…envoûtée !

Reed : c'est exact !

Le conseillé s'était levé en disant ces mots et se dirigea auprès de Sakura. Il s'accroupit à son tour et posa sa main froide sur la nuque de la jeune fille, sur le sceau.

Reed : ta vie m'appartient désormais, petite Sakura…toi est moi nous sommes liés à vie à présent…ce sceau montre que tu m'appartient, à partir de maintenant , tu vas être à mon service !

La jeune fille le regarda avec une lueur de terreur…qu'avait-elle fait pour devoir subir ça ? elle n'en savait rien, mais elle comprit que sa vie maintenant ne serait que bataille…pour regagner sa liberté car elle n'avait fermement pas l'intention de rester prisonnière dans cet immense château.

Reed s'écarta d'elle pour avancer vers Kérberos

Reed : je suppose que tu connais déjà Kérberos ! il sera ton gardien, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, il de dira où tu pourras trouver ce que tu cherches… sur ce, je dois te laisser, dans moins d'une heure Tomoyo viendra te chercher, elle t'expliquera ce que tu devras faire ici.

Sans rien rajouter, l'homme partit par où il était entré en laissant une Sakura plus que perplexe de la situation…

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se rapprocha du tigre pour lui parler.

Saki : qui est Tomoyo ?

Kéro : c'est la fille du Maître…

Saki : le Maître a une femme ?

Kéro : il en a eu 5 à ce jour…

Saki : QUOI !…mais que leur est-il arrivé ?

Kéro : les femmes ne dont que de faibles créatures pour le Maître…une fois qu'il en a assez, il les empoisonne.

Un frisson de dégoût et de peur parcourut tout le corps de la jeune fille…elle se trouver au service d'un assassin sans vergogne… elle commençait à douter qu'un jour elle puisse récupérer sa liberté.

Saki :…pour…pourquoi ?

Kéro : les femmes sont de faibles créatures mais bien trop curieuses au goût du Maître. Il ne veux pas que l'on découvre son secret…alors il prend ses précautions…

Saki : tu connais son secret ?

Kéro : tu le connais toi aussi…

Oui elle le connaissait, elle l'avait ressentit lorsqu'il est venu la chercher…oui…la magie…voilà qu'était son secret… ce pouvoir ancestral n'était sensé ne plus exister sur cette terre, mais elle savait que cet homme pratiquait de la magie…et la plus négative de toutes, la magie noire.

Kéro se rapprocha d'elle pour se frotter contre ses jambes tel un chat pour la faire revenir de ses pensées…

Kéro : tu devrais finir de manger, après on retournera dans ta chambre, c'est là que Tomoyo viendra te chercher.

Elle acquiesça sans rien rajouter de plus…mais elle reprit du poil de la bête en cherchant de nouveau un moyen de pouvoir s'échapper d'ici…

Elle retourna donc dans sa chambre après le repas pour attendre cette Tomoyo… quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit un cognement sourd à sa porte. Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir en s'attendant de voir une jeune fille mais elle vit une sorte de panthère noir avec des yeux améthystes. Il portait un collier autour du cou avec le même sceau que Kérberos et que celui qu'elle avait sur sa nuque. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être surprise par cette panthère et d'en pousser un cri de stupeur.

Panthère : tu pourrais tenir ta protégée, Kérberos !

Kéro : ça va Spinel Sun ! en n'est pas encore habituée c'est tout !

Spinel : c'est ça ! c'est ça !

La jeune fille regarda les deux êtres se faire la conversation avec toujours autant d'étonnement, se demandant ce que ce domaine allait encore lui réserver comme surprise !

Kéro : si tu nous disais ce que tu viens faire ici !

Spinel : c'est Tomoyo qui m'envoie, elle veut que je vous amène à elle car elle a pas mal de travail !

Kéro : on te suis alors !

Spinel Sun acquiesça et partit devant suivit de Kérberos. Sakura mis un petit moment avant de les rejoindre dans le couloir encore abasourdie par ce qu'il vint de se passer.

Kéro : tu vas la rencontrer…elle va te paraître froide dans un premier temps mais je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, vous pourrez bien vous entendre…

Saki : si tu le dis…

Elle se demanda à qui la fille de Reed pouvait bien ressembler…avait-elle une apparence aussi effrayante que celle de son père ? elle avait encore du mal à croire que ce sorcier, car c'était ainsi que l'on appelait autrefois les personnes pratiquant la magie, avait une fille…

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement à la grande surprise se la jeune fille, elle se disait qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas fini d'être étonnée !

Spinel Sun entra en premier et se dirigea directement vers le fond de la salle.

La jeune demoiselle examina la salle. Elle était grande et profonde avec des tables ayant posé au-dessus diverses flacons de diverses couleurs… plus loin on pouvait voir une grande cheminé avec un feu brûlant à l'intérieur et à côté des escaliers montant à un balcon qui avait l'air tout aussi grand que la salle !

Kéro : Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir, Spinel est parti la chercher à l'étage.

Saki : oui…

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas puis virent descendre Spinel suivit d'une jeune fille.

Sakura la regarda avec beaucoup d'étonnement, elle qui s'attendait à voir une fille qui lui donnerait froid dans le dos rien qu'en la regardant ! en fait, cette Tomoyo était plutôt jolie en faite ! elle avait une longue chevelure noir geai ondulée qui lui arrivait au bas du dos. Sa peau était aussi pâle que la neige et avait des yeux améthyste. Elle portait une robe violette sombre avec un tablier crème…mais lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Sakura, celle-ci pu n'y voir que de la froideur et du dégoût ce qui lui fit hérisser le fin duvet de sa nuque.

Tomoyo : alors c'est toi…LA fameuse Sakura…

Sa voix montrait encore plus son dégoût pour la jeune fille…

Saki : quoi ?

Tomoyo : oui ! Celle que Père voulais à tout prix ! LA Sakura !

La brune avança jusqu'à se retrouver en face de Sakura…la dévisageant avec beaucoup de mépris…puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle lui balança un chiffon en pleine figure avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour retourner au balcon.

Tomoyo : allez, active-toi un peu, Père veut cette pièce nickel avant la fin de la journée !

Saki : ou…oui !

La jeune fille s'avança vers une table et commença le nettoyage. Spinel retourna avec Tomoyo en haut tandis que Kéro s'approcha de la demoiselle…

Kéro : je suis désolée, elle n'est pas très accueillante…

Saki : c'est pas grave…mais…pourquoi elle me déteste comme ça ?

Kéro : ce n'est pas qu'elle te déteste…cependant…Le Maître parlait tellement de toi…je crois qu'elle en est jalouse, mais je suis sûr qu'en travaillant avec toi, elle se déridera !

Saki : peut-être…

La jeune fille se demandait cependant ce qu'elle avait de particulier pour attirer l'intention de Reed, elle n'était qu'une simple herboriste…alors…qu'avait elle de spéciale ? c'était vrai qu'elle avait toujours des pressentiments qui se révélait juste…mais…cela n'avait rien d'étonnant…pour un sorcier…

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à nettoyer la grande salle sans que les deux jeunes filles s'adressèrent la parole…

Saki : OUF ! c'est fini !

Kéro : et ben…je ne me rappelais plus à quoi ressemblait cette pièce !

Tomoyo : je vois que vous avez fini !

Kéro : et vous là-haut ?

Spinel : depuis un petit moment…

Kéro : vous auriez pu venir nous aider alors !

Tomoyo : nous n'avons pas à faire votre travail !

Kéro : mais quand même…

Saki : laisse tomber Kéro, c'est pas grave…

Elle se pencha pour lui donner une petite caresse pour se calmer un peu. Le tigre fini par terminer à bougonner dansa sa barbe…

Tomoyo et Spinel redescendit sans porter attention à Sakura…ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit à un geste de main de la jeune fille.

Tomoyo : au fait, le dîner sera servi dans une heure, et tu es de corvée de vaisselle, ma chère ! Kéro, montre lui la cuisine, qu'elle sache où elle passera toute ses soirées !

Kéro : tu pourrais être plus aimable, Tomoyo…

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et leur tourna de nouveau le dos pour sortir accompagnée de Spinel…

**Voilà fini ! j'espère que ça vous a plut ! voilà au prochain chap et ben…euh…en fait…vous verrez bien ! hihi ! a vi : THE NEW FINAL FANTASY CHAP 14 est en ligne !allez lire !**

**Bissssss et PLEIN DE COMMS !**

**YongYuanAiNi !**


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde ! ça fait longtemps,non !'' ! le truc c'est que maintenant je plublie toujours de chap en même tps, 1 de cette histoire et 1de the New Final Fantasy donc…faut le temps d'écrire… j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes aussi, en plus, chui un peu malade en se moment '' ! et puis, je viens de me lancer dans un projet de BD alors…un peu prise ces temps-ci quoi ! 

Shana : t'as raison de dire que ça ressemble à un ancien téléfilm de M6 car c'est un peu le but '' ! en fait, comme je l'ai dit à Hope dans le dernier chap, je m'inspire énormément de ce téléfilm, mais comme tu l'as du remarqué, j'ai changé des choses. J'en fait une sorte de remake à ma sauce ! mais ne t'attends pas à retrouver exactement tout ce qu'il se passe dans le téléfilm, j'ai déjà enlevé les 9 frères de l'héroïne '' ! je garde la trame principale c'est tout ! autrement, j'espère que l'histoire te plaît !

Lalapolochon : et bien le pauvre psy '' ! tu lui en fait voir de toute les couleurs ! et…Depuis quand les psy ont des couteaux à beurre sur eux ?oo lol ! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! merchi de suivre cette fic !

Luciole : j'espère que dans celui-là il n'y aura po trop de faute '' ! faut dire écrire au passé, c'est pas facile'' ! Clow un faible pour Nadeshico ? hum…Yong ki réfléchi…ben…ptêtre bien ke vi ! maintenant je ne vais pas non plus révéler mes projets machiavéliques pour la suite de nos deux héros…AHAHAHAHAH !

Si y a tro de fautes dis-le moi, dans ce cas, je demande un correcteur ou une correctrice…enfin…si tu veux tjrs me corriger !

Meiko : ben oué, fo changé un peu…Tomoyo ne peut pas toujours être douce et gentille !

Eliz : pleure po Eliz !Shao il est là ! dans ce chap ! par contre là je crois ke jé été mal comprise ! Tomoyo n'est po la demi-sœur de Shao, Clow n'est po le père de Shao, le père de Shao, c'est Xiao Lang ! '' ! Clow amoureux de Sakura…hum…possibilité intéressante !

Sucysucredorge : chui contente de voir que ma fic te plais ! Reed méchant ? ya pire non ? j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Soleneh : Reed l'a fais prisonnière parce que Saki aurait des pouvoir magique ?…ben…je dirais qu'elle a des particularités particulières ! je sais po si tu trouveras ta réponse dans ce chap mais j'espère qu'il te plaira

Lady Hope : bon ça y est, t'as pu te reconnecté sur l'autre site maintenant super que tu trouves ça super !

AsukaSL : beaucoup de questions et ben ! je te fais bien cogiter hein ? j'espère que la suite te plaira et si ça peut t'aider, normalement, Tomoyo et Sakura devrais s'entendre un peu mieux par la suite '' !

Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture ! merci pour les comms et les reviews, ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir !

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Sakura se trouvait dans le château de Reed. Elle passait ses journées à faire le ménage, la vaisselle, elle devait même continuer à élaborer ses potions sous les ordres de Reed. Le Magicien lui avait installer une salle rien que pour ça.

Elle se demandait ce que le sorcier trouvait à son travaille de potion, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire dans ce qu'elle faisait.

La jeune fille était d'ailleurs entrain de ruminer ses pensées dans sa salle de potions.

Kéro : Sakura…ça va pas ?

Saki : WOE ? si ! ça va…

Le tigre la regarda perplexe…il sentait que quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête… ils restèrent dans le silence jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille reprit la parole.

Saki : pourquoi ?

Kéro : pourquoi quoi ?

Saki : pourquoi le Maître s'intéresse-t-il tant à mon travail ?

Kéro : tu as quelque chose de particulier…

Saki : mais quoi ?

Kéro : Sais-tu qui était ta mère, Sakura ?

Saki : WOE ?

: KEROBEROS !

Tomoyo venait d'entrer brusquement dans la salle de potions ce qui à causer la fin brutal de cette conversation. La Brune avançait avec l'air hautain, supérieur aux deux autres.

Tomoyo : je devrais te couper la langue pour t'éviter de trop parler.

Kéro : je n'ai rien fait !

Tomoyo : tu en es sûr ?

Sakura se mit devant Kéro et regarda durement la jeune fille brune.

Saki : arrêtes ça tout de suite ! il n'a rien fait de mal !

Tomoyo : tu oses me menacer ?

La brune regarda son interlocutrice de manière ironique. Sakura sentit son malaise avec Tomoyo reprendre le dessus, mais elle ne supportait pas de l'entendre parler ainsi à a seule personne qu'elle considérer comme un ami dans ce château.

Saki : je ne te menace en rien. Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais laisse Kéro en dehors de tout ça.

Tomoyo la regarda toujours de manière ironique puis elle lui fit un sourire narquois avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta au pas de la porte et tourna sa tête vers Sakura

Tomoyo : fais attention à ce que tu dis, Sakura…il serait dommage qu'il t'arrive des bricoles pour de simples paroles…

Elle sortit de la salle. Sakura regarda l'air contrarier l'endroit où se tenait la brune il y a un instant. Elle fronçait les sourcils…que devait-elle penser de ça ?…oserait-elle vraiment lui faire quelque chose ?…

Kéro : ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, elle ne veut que t'impressionner.

Saki : m'impressionner ? je dirais plutôt de faire peur ! mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

Kéro : rien…je crois que c'est bien ça le problème….

Saki : WOE ?

Kéro : RIEN ! …hum…ça te dis d'aller faire un tour dehors dans la forêt !

Saki : ouais….

Elle regarda un instant perplexe le tigre…mais ne le laissa pas transparaître. Ils partirent tout deux à l'extérieur du château. Sakura avait vêtue sa cape et prit un panier.

Les des amis discutèrent et s'amusèrent dans la forêt un bon moment dans l'après-midi.

Quelques heures plus tard, il partirent à la cueillette de plantes pour les potions de la jeune fille. Alors que le tigre cherchait vers les ruines d'une vieille cabane, Sakura, elle était partit vers le point d'eau qui se trouvait à plus loin… elle cherchait une plante bien précise qui poussait près de l'eau. Elle cueillit une fleur blanche et jaune qui ressemblait à un lys. Elle la surnommait la fleur du sommeil car son spore contint un agent soporifique très fort. La jeune fille enroba la fleur dans son mouchoir et l'écrasa à l'aide d'une pierre. Une fois ceci fait, elle partit en direction du tigre. Elle s'arrêta un instant le regardant chantonner joyeusement en sentant la flore.

Elle se disait que cela devait faire longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une personne qui le considérer autrement que comme une chose et se sentit coupable de se qu'elle allait lui faire…cependant…Elle ne voulait pas rester dans ce château…pas auprès de la personne qui avait tué sa famille et détruit sa vie…elle aurait aimé que Kéro le suive mais avait compris durant ces trois jours que, malgré le comportement de ses maîtres, il était attaché à eux, de plus il doit la vie à Reed alors…

Elle s'avança lentement pour arriver à son niveau en gardant la main avec son mouchoir dans la poche de son tablier.

Kéro : ah ! Saki ! regardes celles-ci ! elles sont belles, hein ?

Saki : oui…très…Kéro, pardonnes-moi pour ce que je vais faire !

Kéro : Qu…

Il ne put finit sa phrase car Sakura plaça son mouchoir sur son museau. Il remua la tête mais le spore agissait très vite ce qui le fait tomber dans les vap à peine 5 secondes après.

La jeune fille s'agenouilla un instant auprès de la bête et ami. Elle lui caressa son pelage jaune et lui baisa le haut da sa tête.

Saki : pardonnes-moi…

Elle attacha son mouchoir autour d'une de ses pattes et partit en courant….

Shaolan se trouvait à l'avant d'une des roulottes, aujourd'hui, on avait bien voulu lui laisser les rênes des chevaux. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois jours maintenant qu'il avait quitter sa demeure. Il pensait souvent à sa mère en espérant que son père ne lui menait pas la vie trop dure. Il pensait aussi à Eriol, qui devait être inquiet pour lui…et il pensait à Sakura…il n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'elle…mais il espérait…quelque chose lui pousser à croire qu'il allait la revoir.

Nain : ON VA SOPPER ICI !

Toutes les roulottes arrêtèrent en formant un cercle. Shaolan descendit de la roulotte et aida la troupe à installer le camp.

: ça va petit ?

Shao : ça va, merci, Yukito !

Yukito : de rien, je suppose que ça ne doit pas être facile de partir de chez soi comme ça.

Shao : oui…mais vous, vous avez une famille ?

Yukito : le cirque est notre famille ! nous sommes tous nés avec des signes particulier, nous sommes des personnes qui effraient les gens, nous sommes rejetés par le monde et la seule façon que nous avons de nous sentir « normaux » à leurs yeux, c'est grâce à ce cirque. Nous avons appris à nous connaître, et nous sommes devenus une vraie famille !

Shao : vous en avez de la chance…moi, ma famille, elle existe à peine ! Ma mère me couve trop et mon père ne s'intéresse qu'à son pouvoir… cependant…j'avais des amis su qui compter…et il y a eu…elle…

: tu parles de cette fameuse fille ? comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Sakara…Sakira…

Shaolan : Sakura !

: Ah ! S A K U R A ! bien sûr !

Yukito : Nakuru ! arrêtes un peu tu veux ?

Nakuru : j'y peux rien moi ! il est trop 'nion quand il parle de cette fille, avec ses rougeurs qui apparaissent sur ses joues à chaque fois… WAW ! KAWAIIII !

Elle serra très fort la tête de Shaolan contre la sienne en frottant sa joue contre sa joue.

Yukito : Nak', je crois que tu l'étouffes !

Nakuru : désolée !

Elle lâcha le jeune prince pour le laisser souffler, puis ils partirent tout trois dans une crise de rire.

Nain : HEY ! vous pourriez nous aider, non ?

Les trois : ON ARRIVE !

La troupe du cirque de Clow passèrent l'après midi à aménager leur campement dans la joie et da la bonne humeur. Shaolan était heureux, il se sentait joyeux.

Shao : je vais chercher de l'eau au point, je reviens…

Il pris quelques cruches et partit vers le point d'eau qui se trouvait à l'écart du campement…

Tandis qu'il puisait de l'eau, il entendit du bruit venant des feuillages de la forêt.

Shao : Qui est là ?

Pas de réponse…

Il reposa ses cruches et sortit son glaive, en scrutant les environs…il avança prudemment jusqu'à la petite falaise. Le bruit provenait d'au-dessus de lui, il grimpa furtivement et se cacha derrière un buisson et se prépara à attaquer… quand les bruit de pas, qui indiquait qu'une personne courrait, se firent proches, il se leva et se précipita sur la personne en question.

Shao : AAAHHHHHH

: WOOEEEEEEEE

le jeune homme se retrouvait au dessus de l'autre personne à terre, le glaive pointé sur la gorge de l'autre. Il mit su temps à comprendre la situation, les yeux écartés par la surprise de voir celle qui hantait son esprit depuis sa première rencontre avec elle.

Shao : Sak…Sakura ?

La jeune fille remua légèrement la tête pour lui dire oui, encore beaucoup trop surprise par cette rencontre pour pouvoir parler.

Le jeune homme se réveilla de sa stupeur et retira aussitôt le glaive de la gorge de la jeune fille, se releva et l'aida à en faire de même.

Ils restèrent un moment assis à terre se regardant, n'osant trop croire qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Leurs regards ne pouvaient se détacher de l'autre. Puis, Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura et la prit dans ses bras.

Shao : j'ai eu tellement peur…quand on m'a appris ce qu'il s'est passer chez toi.

Saki : je…je…Shaolan…

La jeune fille se mis à sangloter dans ses bras. Il la serra encore plus contre lui pour la soutenir. Il l'aida à se lever et l'emmena avec lui récupérer les cruches et retourner au camp du cirque.

Nakuru : ah ! enfin te voilà ! je com… mon dieu ! est-ce que ça va ?

Elle se précipita pour aider Shaolan, qui portait les cruches et aidait une jeune fille inconnue pour elle à marcher. Elle prit les cruches des bras du jeune homme et le laissa l'emmener avec lui dans une roulotte.

Une fois dans la roulotte, Shaolan fit asseoir Sakura sur une grosse malle et chercha de quoi soigner les égratignures de la jeune fille. Elle n'en avait pas énormément, mais cependant, elle s'était fait ça en tombant à cause de lui, il s'en sentait un peu coupable .

Il humidifia une compresse et la passa délicatement sur sa joue égratignée.

Shao : je suis désolé, pour la chute…

Saki : c'est pas grave ! au moins…ça nous a permis de nous revoir…

Elle baissa un peu la tête en disant ça rougissant un peu, et espérant que cela ne se voyait. Shaolan sourit d'attendrissement face à ça et lui remonta le visage en le prenant entre ses mains.

Shao : j'en suis heureux…

Puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. La jeune fille écarta d'abord les yeux, surprise. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et Shaolan le sentit sur ses mains.

Il se retira à contre cœur et la vit avec ses larmes qui coulait de chaque côté.

Shao : je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du, je ne voulais pa…

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de la jeune fille qui vinrent à la rencontre des siennes. Il avait toujours les yeux ouverts et voyait les larmes qui continuaient de tomber mais le fait que ce fut elle qui vint à sa rencontre le touchait énormément. Elle avait posé ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme et continuait à l'embrasser. Il ressentait quand même son malaise et essaya de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer tendrement contre lui et lui caressa une joue avec son autre main. L'effet fut immédiat, ce qui le soulagea. Il arrêta ce baiser et posa son front contre le sien en ramenant ses mains sur ses joues pour les caresser tendrement du pouce.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce contact puis les rouvrit pour regarder les ambres du jeune prince.

Saki : merci…

Shao : de quoi ?

Saki : d'être là avec moi…en ce moment…

Il défit leur étreinte et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dehors. Elle le suivit sans contrainte, heureuse de se retrouver avec la seule personne qui lui restait maintenant.

Shao : tout le monde ! j'aimerais vous présenter Sakura…mon amie…

A ces mots, il pressa doucement la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, signe de lui faire confiance, elle lui répondit en se collant contre son bras pour lui montrer qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

Une jeune femme rousse se leva pour sauter au cou de Sakura

Nakuru : KAWAIIII ! alors c'est elle la FAMEUSE Sakura ? KAWAIII !

Yukito : Nak', lâches-la, tu l'étouffes !

La jeune femme obéis aussitôt pour se placer à côté de l'homme qui venait de parler.

Yukito : bienvenu à toi Sakura.

Saki : merci.

Elle s'inclina poliment pour les remercier. Une fois les présentations faites, Shaolan entraîna près du feu après avoir dîner. Ils s'assirent en silence l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main.

Saki : Shaolan…comment t'es tu retrouvé là, dans cette troupe de cirque ?

Shao : c'est ma mère qui a tout organisé. Elle ne supportait plus de me voir en conflit permanent avec mon père, et comme il n'est pas tendre…mais…et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée ? quand j'ai appris qu'on avait retrouver ta famille morte…j'ai eu une de ces peurs !

Saki : je…je…

Les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit où tout a basculé lui revenait en tête…elle commençait à sangloter et les larmes recommençait à couler. Shaolan la serra dans ses bras en lui frottant doucement le dos pour l'inciter à raconter…

Saki : Il…il est arrivé comme ça un soir…papa…venait de mourir…je n'avais pas réussi à le soigner…et puis, il est venu, il a dit qu'il voulait que je vienne avec lui…mais je ne voulais pas…mon frère m'a dit de partir…Et je l'ai fait…mais…il l'a tué…et il m'a trouvé…je …je me suis enfuie…mon dieu !

Elle se remit à pleurer à chaude larme évacuant la peine qu'elle retenait depuis ces quatre derniers jours…

Shaolan la serra encore plus contre lui pour la rassurer.

Shao : qui…qui a fait ça ?

A ce moment Sakura se raidit, elle se retira des bras de Shaolan pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Shao : Sakura, dis-moi, qui ?

Saki : c'est…c'est…c'est R..AHHHHHH !

La jeune fille je plia en deux sous la douleur…bien sûre, elle aurait du s'en douter, la magie du sorcier opérait toujours, malgré sa fuite. Elle porta sa main sur sa nuque et pressa dessus.

Shaolan, lui était en panique, il la voyait souffrir et il ne savait que faire…il remarqua qu'elle avait mis une main sur sa nuque. Il mit la sienne par dessus pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. Quelques secondes plus tard, son mal avait cessé. Elle se redressa lentement et fit un pâle sourire au jeune homme. Elle retira sa main de sa nuque et la regarda d'un air sombre. Le jeune homme, inquiet, lui prit la main. Il retint son souffle en voyant du sang sur sa main. Il la regarda avec questionnement et celle-ci ne pu que baisser les yeux.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et passa sa main sur sa nuque pour repousser les longs cheveux bouclés sur le côté. il l'obligea à baisser la tête et regarda sa nuque. Il vit le sceau ensanglanté gravé sur sa peau.

Shao : qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Saki : …une marque…un sceau…un sort…

Shao : quoi ?

Saki : je…Shaolan…je n'en peu plus…

Elle s'effondra dans les bras du jeune homme, inerte.

Shao : SAKURA !

En entendant le cri, Yukito arriva en courant pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit le jeune homme avec la jeune demoiselle entre ses bras, complètement inerte.

Il prit le pouls de la jeune fille et constata qu'elle était évanouie. Il posa sa main sur son front et constata qu'elle avait de la fièvre.

Yukito : il faut l'emmener dans une roulotte, elle a besoin de repos, elle est fiévreuse.

Shao : oui.

Yukito porta Sakura dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une roulotte suivie de Shaolan. Il l'allongea dans un lit puis quelques instant plus tard, Nakuru apparut avec un bol d'eau et du linge.

Nakuru : tiens, éponges lui le visage, cela lui fera du bien.

Shao : merci…

Les deux jeunes adultes le laissèrent seul avec la jeune fille. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui épongea le front. Il lui prit une main et y déposa un petit baiser.

Shao : je te promets de te protéger Sakura…je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal…

Il s'endormi à son chevet à ces paroles.

Vlà fini ! alors qu'en pensez vous ? j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! 

**Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chap plus vite '' ! surtout maintenant que j'ai une nouvelle idée pour une fic…si vous avez aimé ma première, 'L'éveil du destin', vous aimerez celle que je vous prépare **

**Pour les intéressées, il y a le nouveau chap de The New Final Fantasy en ligne !**

**Bisss**

**YongYuanAiNi !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kikoo ! c remoi !lol ! alors vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois ? **

**Marlene138 : merci d'aimer ma fic à ce que je vois elle te plaît bien ! j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire !merci pour tes encouragements **

**Shana : et ben ! toi t'es une fan accompli lol ! chui contente que ça te plaise, et que tu ries bien devant mes perso !**

**Meiko : VIIIIIIIIIII Saki s'en est sortie ! (mais pour combien de tps ? là est la question !) fo espérer que Shao va bien la protéger '' !**

**Manga-girl : tro cour tro cour tro cour…ET ALORS, J'Y PE RIEN MOI ! lol ! ben comme ça, ça fait mariner mes lectrices…AHAHAHAHAH ! et puis, c'est comme mon otre fic, l'éveil du destin, si je me mets à écrire plus…ben…j'écrirais toute la fic '' ! lol !**

**Lin : vlà la suite j'espère qu'elle s'est pa tro fé attendre '' ! merci d'aimer ma fic !**

**Hope :comme tu la di ta fé cour !'' !lol ! mé bon…tant que lafic te plait ça me va (je croi que tu té trompé dan té majuscule, c po 'ta plu grande FAN' mé 'TA plus grande fan' lol)**

**Soleneh : j'espère bien que le chap été bien et jespèr bien que clui la sera bien ossi ! mé c po dans clui là ou tu sora ce que Reed ve a Saki lol !**

**Allez BONNE LECTURE !**

Sakura se réveilla lentement et sentit un poids sur sa main. Elle redressa sa tête et vit que Shaolan dormait sur sa main. Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le lit de fortune dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle sourit voyant le jeune homme dormir. Elle se rapprocha lentement de sa joue pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur la joue, ce qui eut effet de le réveiller… il se redressa et se retrouva à quelques centimètre du visage de sa belle. Celle-ci le regarda tendrement et lui offrit un beau sourire.

Saki : bonjour

Shao : bon…bonjour !

Il lui adressa un sourire à son tour. Puis, il lui caressa la joue avant de s'approcher pour enlever les centimètres qui la séparait d'elle pour l'étreindre et l'embrasser.

: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et rougirent face à cette situation. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui venait de les surprendre et virent Nakuru appuyée sur le bord de la roulotte les yeux plein d'étoiles. Yukito arriva par derrière et donna une petite tape sur la tête de la rousse.

Nakuru :AAIIIIIIIIEEE !

Yukito : Nak' t'as vraiment pas possible

Nakuru : j'y peux rien moi, je les trouve trop craquant ! HANYAAAAAAAAANNN !

Yukito adressa un regard désolé vers les deux adolescents car il ne pouvait rien faire, quand Nakuru partait dans ses délires personne ne pouvait l'arrêter ! les deux jeune gens lui firent un sourire de compréhension. La jeune femme prit Sakura par le bras et l'incita à aller dehors avec elle. La jeune fille adressa un regard affolée vers Shaolan mais celui-ci lui adressa un regard bienveillant.

Elle suivit donc Nakuru qui l'entraîna dans une autre roulotte.

Saki : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Nakuru : il faut qu'on te trouve d'autres habits ! je dois avoir de quoi te passer ici !

Elle chercha un petit moment dans sa malle en balançant de ci et là sous le regard étonnée de la jeune fille avant de pousser un cri de victoire en sortant un robe beige serrée à la taille par une large ceinture dorée.

Nakuru : allez, essaye-la, je suis sûre qu'elle t'ira à merveille !

La jeune fille acquiesça et prit la robe pour se changer au fond de la roulotte. Nakuru, quant à elle, sortit de la roulotte pour rejoindre les garçons qui chargeaient le matériel pour le départ de la troupe.

Yukito : Nak', t'as fais quoi à la petite ?

Nakuru : QUOI ? MOI ? MAIS RIEN ! je lui ai juste trouvé de quoi se changer…elle n'allait pas rester dans ses vêtements sale quand même ! et puis…je suis sûre que cette tenue lui ira à ravir ! notre petit Shaolan nous le diras !

Yukito : tu es impossible !

Nakuru : mais oui, toi aussi je t'aime Yukito !

Sur ces paroles, elle partit en rigolant laissant un Yukito exaspéré face à son comportement. Ils reprirent leur travail, puis au bout d'un quart d'heure, Sakura pointa le bout de son nez hors de la roulotte.

Nakuru : ah ! ça y est ! tu as fini ! viens, on va aller voir Shaolan…je suis sûre qu'il appréciera ta nouvelle tenue !

Sakura : WOE !

La jeune fille rougit instantanément face aux propos de la jeune femme, et celle-ci lui sourit en lui adressant un clin d'œil confiant ! Nakuru l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle vers le reste de la troupe.

Tout le monde souffla d'admiration devant la nouvelle tenue de Sakura et Shaolan se leva les yeux ahuris par cette vision. Quand elle croisa le regard du jeune homme, elle se mit à rougir et détourna son regard. Celui-ci sourit face à sa réaction.

Alors que le nain annonça le départ de la caravane, le prince en profita pour se rapprocher de sa belle par derrière pendant que tout le monde s'installèrent dans leur roulotte. Il l'enserra délicatement par la taille ce qui surprit la jeune fille qui rougit furieusement.

Shao : je crois que je suis jaloux…

Saki : pour…pourquoi ?

Shao : j'aurais aimer te voir dans cette robe avant les autres…

Ces propos la firent rougir de plus belle. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face au prince et lui adressa un timide sourire. Il lui caressa tendrement sa joue avant de poser un petit baiser sur chacune des rougeurs de ses joues. Sakura poussa un soupire d'aise et passa ses bras autour du cou de Shaolan.

Saki : Shaolan…

Il encadra son visage de ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux en posant son front sur le sien.

Shao : je t'aime, Sakura. Je t'aime tellement… Je ne pourrais jamais aimer personne d'autre que toi…Yong yuan aï nï Sakura !

Saki : je ressens la même chose… Yong yuan aï nï Shaolan !

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, pour seller leur promesse d'amour.

Nain : HEY OH ! LES JEUNES ! ON N'A PAS QUE CA A FAIRE !

Shao : oui ! désolé ! on arrive !

Il prit la main de son aimée et ils partirent ensemble dans une roulotte.

Le voyage vers Yué, la cité libre, reprit son cours, ils traversèrent le reste de la forêt sans problème pour se retrouver au de la zone désertique. La végétation commençait à se faire rare, remplacée par des rochers.

Saki : on va où ?

Nakuru : à Yué, la cité libre.

Saki : WOE ? alors…on va traverser le désert ?

Yukito : et oui !

La caravane avança une bomme partie de la matinée et se résout à s'arrêter pour manger près de gros rochers. Les roulottes se mirent de nouveau en cercle et tout le monde s'activa pour préparer le repas.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les deux amoureux restant côte à côte subissant tout de même les réplique de Nakuru, criant haut et fort qu'elle adorait les voir ensemble et qu'elle les trouvait trop « 'nion ».

Alors qu'ils se préparaient à reprendre la route, des bruits se firent entendre de là où ils provenaient.

Yukito : on dirait des chevaux…

Nain : ça sent pas bon, personne n'emprunte cette route de nos jours !

Shao : alors…ça voudrait dire que…

Nakuru : j'ai bien peur que ton père nous a lancé du monde à notre poursuite !

Shao : c'est pas vrai !

Nain : du calme le mioche ! on a pas dit notre dernier mot ! nous sommes des pro de l'illusion, non ? alors, on va leur foutre une bonne piquette ! va avec ta copine à l'abri ! nous on se charge d'eux !

Shaolan acquiesça et entraîna Sakura à l'abri.

Saki : Shaolan ! qu'est ce qu'il se passe.

Shao : des soldats de mon père arrivent, il faut qu'on se cache.

Saki : mais les autres ?

Shao : ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux !

Ils entrèrent dans l'une des roulottes et attendirent en silence.

Soldat 1 : vous êtes les gens du cirque de Clow ?

Nain : c'est bien nous ! je ne savais pas qu'on était aussi célèbre que ça ! et vous, vous le saviez ?

Les autres : NON !

Soldat 2 : très drôle ! où est le prince ?

Nakuru : le prince ? quel prince ? quelqu'un connaît un prince ici ?

Yukito : Mais moi bien sûr ! JE suis un prince !

Nakuru : oh oui ! mon beau prince !

Soldat 3 : BANDE D'INSOLENTS !

Soldat 1 : nous savons très bien que le prince Shaolan est avec vous !

Nain : peut-être bien ! mais si vous voulez vraiment vérifier….il va falloir…NOUS ARRÊTER !

A ces paroles le nain recula pour laisser place à un cracheur de feu. les chevaux, surpris, se cabrèrent faisant tomber leur cavalier.

Ceux-ci se relevèrent, furieux et dégainèrent leur épées et partirent à l'assaut des troubadours.

Le combat fit rage au dehors. Cachés à l'intérieur de l'une des roulottes, les deux adolescents retirent leur souffle pour entendre tout ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

Saki : Shaolan…qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ?

Shao : ne t'inquiète pas…on va s'en tirer…je refuse de te quitter !

Saki : Shao…

Elle fut couper par les lèvres de son amis qui l'embrassa.

Shao : on restera ensemble !

La jeune fille acquiesça. Puis, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci se redressa et rapprocha de l'extérieur de la roulotte.

Shao : qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle passa sa tête à l'extérieur. D'abord, elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua avec un petit soulagement que la troupe de cirque s'en sortait plutôt bien. Puis elle regarda vers le ciel…et là…elle vit ce qu'elle avait ressentit un peu plus tôt. Deux bêtes volantes arrivaient vers eux…elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait et pourquoi ils venaient par ici. Elle se retourna brusquement pour regarder le jeune prince l'air affolée et se rapprocha de lui.

Shao : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Saki : on vient me chercher aussi…ils arrivent…

Elle baissa la tête et commença à trembler. Le jeune prince la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Elle se serra contre lui en sanglotant.

Saki : je ne veux pas retourner là bas…pas avec Lui…

Shao : personne ne te ramènera là bas ! on restera ensemble !

De grands cris se firent entendre de l'extérieur, suivis par des explosions.

: QU'EST CE QU'EST CELA ?

: DES TIGRES VOLANTS ?

un tigre jaune et une panthère noire arrivèrent en crachant tout deux des jets de feux, l'un rouge et l'autre violet.

Tous prirent peur et partirent se cacher comme ils pouvaient. Les deux animaux se posèrent au milieu de la caravane ravagée, et regardèrent les alentours.

Kéro : SAKURA ! ON SAIT QUE TU ES LA !

La jeune fille se raidit en entendant son « ami » l'appeler si…froidement…

Saki : Kérberos…

Elle se tourna un instant vers la sortie avant de se retourner vers son aimé. Elle défit son pendentif pour le passer autour du cou du prince.

Shao : qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Saki : je te donne mon pendentif !… pour pas m'oublier !

Shao : tu ne vas pas…

Saki : on n'a pas le choix Shaolan !

Shao : je ne veux pas !

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Celui-ci fut surpris mais il l'enserra encore plus pour approfondir le baiser et lui faire ressentir sa frustration de se retrouver séparer à nouveau d'elle. Elle s'éloigna de lui et s'apprêta à sortir, mais Shaolan la stoppa en l'agrippant par le bras.

Shao : attends !

Elle se retourna pour lui rappeler qu'ils devaient se séparer, mais se ravisa en le voyant chercher quelque chose dans sa poche.

Shao : tiens, prends ça…c'est la bague de ma mère…

Saki : non ! Shaolan, je ne peux pas c'est…

Shao : tut ! tut ! tut ! tu m'as donné ton pendentif, moi le te donne la bague. Comme ça toi non plus tu ne m'oublieras pas !

Elle rangea la bague soigneusement dans sa poche… le jeune homme en profita pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui et l'embrasser.

Shao : on peux trouver une solution…

Saki : et quoi ? on va passer notre vie à fuir ? Shaolan…nous ne sommes que des enfants…moi je dois regagner ma liberté et toi…tu as des responsabilités…

Shao : Sakura…

Elle lui donna un petit baiser et sortit de la roulotte. Kérberos et Spinel Sun regardèrent la jeune fille arriver vers eux.

Nakuru : SAKURA ! QU'EST- CE QUE TU FAIS ?

Saki : merci de m'avoir aidée !

Elle se trouver maintenant au niveau des deux bêtes. Shaolan arrêta de ruminer dans la roulotte et sortit brutalement de la roulotte pour voir Sakura monter sur le dos du tigre jaune. Les soldats, le voyant se ruèrent sur lui et l'attrapèrent par les bras. E jeune homme se débattit furieusement.

Shao : SAKURA ! JE TE RETROUVERAIS !JE TE LE PROMETS ! JE DEVIENDRAIS FORT ET JE TE RETROUVERAIS !

Saki : SHAOLAN ! JE T'AIME !

Les deux animaux s'envolèrent en emportant la demoiselle avec eux. Le prince, arrêta de se débattre et se laissa emporter par les soldat.

La seule façon que j'ai à devenir plus fort c'est de retourner auprès de mon père…et de subir son entraînement…

**Voilà fini ! alors comment trouvez-vous ? c'était bien ? alors ? j'attends vos comms ! j'en veux plein plein plein ! (vivivi ! JEN VEUX PLEIIIIIIIN !) **

**Oh oui ! the New Final Fantasy ch16 est publié ! ALLEZ LIRE ! SVPPPPPPP !**

**Allez bisss et à la prochaine **

**YongYuanAïNï !**


	9. Chapter 9

Kikoo ! me revoilà pour un new chap ! 

**Sakura394 : merci pour tes appréciations ! ça fait plaisir ! je voit que Nakuru à du succès **

**KW : et bien ! je vois que tu as accroché à ma fic ! chui contente kel plaise merci encore et j'espèr ke tu continura à lire **

**Hope : merci !**

**Lya-Elfe : oulà ! on se rebelle contre l'empereur ?attention à toi, il n'é pa tendre ''' merci d'aimer ma fic, ça me touche bcp !**

**Shana : alors la suite te plai ? j'en sui ravi ! et au fait, jador ton symley **

**Manga-girl : et vi l'amour…mais plu pour longtemps ! (ben…va bien falloir corsé lé choes non '' !)**

**Meiko : et vi ! la vie ne sra pa facil facil pour eux deux…puis pour ta question…tu va avoir la réponse très vite en lisant ce chap !**

**Marlene138 : et ben !jespère ke ça te dérang po ke j'ai publié un peu plu vite ma suite sinon jpeu ralentir lol ! merci d'aimer cette fic **

**Voilà maintenant je vous laisse à la lecture !**

Shaolan se retrouva dans le Palais de Jade en moins de deux jours. Il fut transporté jusque devant son père, le Seigneur Xiao Lang.

Xiao Lang : ENFIN ! LAISSEZ NOUS SEUL !

Les soldats sortirent voyant leur Seigneur en colère. Celui-ci fondit sur son fils et l'attrapa violemment par le vêtement pour le jeter à l'autre bout de la salle.

Xiao : ALORS COMME CA, TU PENSAIS VRAIMENT POUVOIR M'ECHAPPER ?

Il s'approcha de nouveau de son fils et le plaqua contre le mur.

Xiao : REPONDS !

Le concerné ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser sa tête. Son père lui donna une forte gifle qui le projeta sur le côté, le faisant saigner des lèvres.

Xiao : va dans ta chambre ! et n'en ressors pas avant mon autorisation !

Shaolan se releva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Xiao : tu n'es qu'un misérable petit être…

Le prince sortit de la salle et se rendit dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère arriva auprès de lui, chargée d'un petit bol remplit d'eau et de lingettes pour le soigner.

Yelan : Mon dieu, mon fils, il ne vous a pas louper !

Elle se précipita vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras et examiner les traces de coups laisser par son père en commençant à le soigner..

Shao : merci, Mère…

Yelan : de quoi ?

Shao : de m'avoir permis de m'enfuir de serais-ce que pour ces quelques jours…

Yelan : vous n'avez pas à me remercier…De plus cela n'a pas marcher selon mes espérance… maintenant il va être sans relâche sur vous !

Shao : peut-être, mais je me suis décidé à suivre son entraînement.

Yelan : pourquoi ?

Shao : je…vous savez, je vous avez parlé d'une fille Sakura…

Yelan : et ?

Shao : j'ai pu la revoir…si vous l'aviez vu ! elle est magnifique ! de long cheveux châtain, des yeux de jade à en couper le souffle et une peau de pêche si…si…

Yelan : vous en êtes amoureux ?

Shao : comme un fou…

Il dit sa phrase avec un sourire si rayonnant que sa mère fut surprise de le voir aussi heureux puis elle lui sourit à son tour.

Shao : cependant elle aussi était en fuite…d'après ce que je sais, sa famille a été assassinée et elle, elle est désormais au service de l'ignoble personne qui les a tués par contrainte. Malheureusement, elle s'est faite attrapée elle aussi…il faut…il faut que je devienne plus fort…pour la retrouver, pour la sauver, pour la protéger…

Yelan : je comprends…mais faites attention à vous mon fils…à force de subir l'entraînement de votre père, vous risquez de devenir aussi cruel que lui !

Shao : n'ayez crainte, mère, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de devenir comme lui !

Yelan : je l'espère de tout cœur !

Soudain, une autre personne arriva en trombe dans la pièce.

Eriol : SHAOLAN !

Shao : ERIOL !

Eriol : mais où étais-tu passé bon sang ?

Shao : dans un cirque.

Eriol : QUOI ?

Ils furent interrompus par le coulissement de la porte qui laissa apparaître un soldat.

Soldat : prince Shaolan, le Seigneur vous demande.

Shao : on y est…

Il sortit de sa chambre suivant le soldat et accompagné pas son ami…maintenant, il savait que sa vie deviendrait difficile mais il devait se montrer fort pour celle qu'il aimait.

Sakura fut ramenée au Château de Reed. A peine posée à terre que le sorcier s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par le poignet avec force et l'attira à lui.

Reed : tu sais que ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait ?

Saki : je le referais avec plaisir !

Reed : INSOLENTE !

Il la jeta à terre violemment et se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle. Il s'accroupit et tira sa tête par les cheveux.

Reed : il va falloir que je te punisse, Sakura…et te faire comprendre que tu ne peux rien faire contre moi… tu es à moi, tu comprends, à moi !

Il la releva brutalement et l'emmena avec lui dans son domaine. La jeune fille elle tremblait de peur…elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il allait lui faire subir mais cela ne présageait rien de bon…

Saki : où…où m'emmenez-vous ?

Reed : au cachot ma chère !

Ils descendirent des escaliers pour se retrouver au sous-sol, où se trouvait plusieurs cellules inoccupées depuis des années, vu leur état. De plus, ces sous-sols grouillait de souris d'araignées et de petites bêtes ce genre.  
le sorcier ouvrit l'une des cellules et la jeta dedans puis l'enferma à clé.

Reed : tu vois, Sakura, je vais te laisser moisir ici jusqu'à ce que je décide de te faire sortir…bien sur tu auras à manger, je suis sûr que ma fille se fera un plaisir de te l'apporter ! j'espère que tu te feras des amis aux milieu des souris !

Il lui offrit un sourire carnassier avant de partir la laissant seule dans sa cellule. Sakura partit s'installer au fond de la cellule sur un rebord en pierre. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se mit à pleurer…

Voilà, c'est fini ! je sais ce chap est plutôt cour, mais je ne voulais pas passer tout de suite à la suite car au prochain chap on va faire un bond dans le temps ! et vi, il faut bien les faire grandir un peu ! laissez moi des comms

THE NEW FINAL FANTASY CHAP 17 EN LIGNE ALEZ LIIIIIIIIIIIIREEEEE !SVPPP !

**Allez bisss et au prochain chap !**

**YongYuanAiNi**


	10. Chapter 10

Kikoo ! comment ça va depuis le tps ?'' ! me revoilà pour un nouveau chap, plus long cette fois-ci '' !

**Manga-girl : désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne fais pas le remake de cendrillon, il n'y a pas de souris qui parle la le cachot ! au fait, contente de te voir de retour sur le site, ça fsé un moment kon t'y « voyais » plu !**

**Hope : merci pour ton comm**

**Lya-Elfe : OUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! LA VOILAAAAAAAAA LAAA SUIIIIIIIITEEEEEEEE ! alors…tu compte faire quoi à l'empereur ? fo t il ke j'organise un combat entre vous deux ? si ton coté sombre prend le dessu…tu veux en faire de la chair à pâté ? lol ! **

**Shana : bah…BIEN SUR QUE JLI LE COMMS ! lol ! ben koi…j&vé prévenu que le chap allé être cour (je crois ke javé un peu la flèm…lol !) bon clui là est plus long, tu va être contente !**

**Marlene 138 : et ben…chui contente ke cette fic te plaise ! merci de m'encouragé à l'écriture !**

**KW : pourquoi jé coupé ?ben parce que ! AHAHAHAHAH ! c'est vrai puiske tu n'a pas lu mon otre fic ( enfin jcroi !) tu ne pouvé po savoir ke je sui une vrai sadik de la coupure là où il fo pa AHAHAHAHAH ! demande donc à Hope ou Sakunissou ! AHAHAHAH ! elles en ont bavé avec l'éveil du destin ! (oué AHAHAHAH) **

Meiko : la vie ne sra pas po facile pour eux par la suite crois moi…je leur réserve encor bien des épreuves !

**Voilà bonne lecture !**

- Et le gagnant de ce grand tournois et le Prince Shaolan !

bien des mois avaient passé depuis sa fuite du château…bien des années aussi, le jeune homme maintenant avait entamé sa 25ème année…

après avoir passé ses dix dernières années à suivre le long entraînement intensif de son père, l'empereur avait décidé, pour marquer la fin de cet entraînement, d'organiser un grand tournois entre tous ses soldats en y incluant bien sûr son fils. Ci ce dernier arrivait à gagner ce tournois, son entraînement serait terminé…

cela signifiait beaucoup pour le prince car pour lui, cela voulait dire qu'il allait enfin avoir une certaine liberté sans devoir des comptes à son père…ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait partir à la recherche de sa bien aimée…car, malgré les années, jamais il n'avait pu oublier la jeune fille de 14 ans dont il était amoureux, se demandant aussi si elle aussi ne l'avait pas oublié…mais il gardait espoir encore et toujours de la revoir, car si pendant leurs fuites ils ont pu se revoir…alors…

il vint donc de gagner ce grand tournois qui, pour l'occasion, avait duré trois jour. Il s'était retrouvé en finale face à son ami de toujours, Eriol… ils devaient retrouver la bague de l'impératrice Yelan qui avait été envoyé au fond de l'immense piscine par une flèche. Le premier qui remonterait avec la bague à la main serait le gagnant.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Shaolan avait trouvé et remonter la bague à la surface, sous les applaudissement et les cris de la foule qui assistait au spectacle.

Le prince sortit de l'eau avec l'air triomphale, l'eau ruisselant sur lui mettant en valeur ses muscles maintenant bien développé pour un homme. Il s'approcha de son père et s'agenouilla devant lui en lui tendant la bague signe de sa victoire.

Xiao : tu as donc réussi cette épreuve, lèves-toi mon fils, pour que tout le mode puisse t'acclamer !

Le concerné se leva et se tourna vers la foule qui l'acclame à chaude voix.

Xiao : VOICI NOTRE GRAND GAGNANT !

Foule : BRAVO ! VIVE LE PRINCE !

Les acclamations repartirent de plus belle. Puis, le prince se retira pour se changer, un peu éreinté par ces trois jours d'épreuves mais ravis d'avoir enfin prouvé sa force à son père.

- félicitation, c'était une belle victoire !

le jeune homme se retourna surpris, il vit une femme plutôt grande avec de long cheveux noir, le regard de cette même couleur et portant un longue robe dorée… Elle se rapprocha lentement en posant une main sur son torse…

Femme : je suis ravie que tu ais réussi, vraiment…

Shao : Meiling, laisse moi me changer tranquillement.

Il répliqua assez froidement à la jeune femme en lui prenant le poignet pour l'éloigner de lui.

Meiling : très bien…Shaolan…

Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur puis sortit de la pièce…

Une fois seul, Shaolan soupira…décidément…cette fille s'y croyait déjà…elle se croyait tout permis parce qu'elle était d'une part la fille du frère de son père et d'autre part parce qu'elle était la favorite de son père…

Il finit de se changer avant de retourner auprès de son père et de sa mère aux festivités.

La fête battait son plein les gens riaient de partout et dansaient…

- et bien ! là tu m'as bien eu !

il se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait et vit Eriol s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Shao : désolé, mais, l'enjeu était en taille !

Eriol : ben voilà ! et que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Shao : Chercher Sakura…

Eriol : Shaolan…ça va faire quoi…10 ans ? cette fille ne se rappelle même plus de toi si ça se trouve ! pourquoi tu n'en profites pas ? regardes ! toutes les filles sont à tes pieds, et de plus Meiling à dans son champ de mire !

Shao : Eriol, je suis amoureux de cette 'fille' comme tu le dis…je sais…je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas oublier…je…je l'aime !

Eriol : et ben…tu l'as dans la peau cette 'Sakura'…

Shao : plus que dans la peau…

Il dit cette phrase en tripotant le pendentif qu'il avait autour du coup…le pendentif que lui avait donné Sakura.

- à vous voir comme ça on pourrait croire que vous manigancez quelque chose, vous deux…

les deux compagnons se retournèrent surpris et vit le conseillé se dresser derrière eux.

Shao : qu'est ce que cela peut-il bien vous faire, seigneur Reed ?

Reed : oh ! mon cher prince ! je crois que vous me devez quand même un minimum de respect, non ?

Shao : depuis quand dois-je respecter des personne qui ne respectent pas eux même les autres ?

Reed : pourtant vous vous inclinez bien devant votre père, me tromperais-je ?

Eriol : ceci n'est pas le même contexte !

Reed : tiens donc, vous savez parler ?

Eriol : l'humour vous va plutôt mal…

Reed : faites attention à ce que vous faites, mon prince, je peux me montrer votre meilleur ami comme votre pire ennemis.

Shao : depuis quand vous ai-je considérer comme un ami ?

Reed : dommage… j'avais pourtant quelque chose en ma possession qui aurait pu vous intéresser…

Le conseiller lui dit ces mots en s'approchant du prince et touchant le pendentif de celui-ci des bouts de doigt.

Shao : que voulez-vous dire ?

Reed : à vous de voir.

Il leur offrit son plus beau sourire carnassier et partit.

Eriol : il me donne toujours autant la chair de poule celui-là !

Le prince ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensés, le pendentif dans la main se demandant ce que le conseillé à bien voulu lui dire…

Shao (murmure) : Sakura…

Eriol : bon, ben moi, j'y vais ! tu m'as crevé on se voit demain à l'entraînement !

Shao : ok ! reposes-toi bien…

Eriol se retira, il allait rentrer dans le palais quand soudain son regard fut attirer sur une jeune femme qui se tenait à l'écart près du grand feu… il la considéra un instant avant de l'approcher doucement.

Eriol : est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme de tourna vers lui surprise. Il fut surprit à son tour de la voir de face. Elle avait la peau aussi blanche que la porcelaine, des yeux améthystes qui, avec les reflets du au feu, lui donnait un regard mystérieux et de long cheveux noir corbeau qui retombait gracieusement le long de son dos.

J F : euh…oui…

Elle répondit du toute petite voix comme si elle ne voulait pas se faire entendre.

Eriol : j'allais me promener dans les jardins, voudriez vous m'accompagner ?

J F : c'est à dire que…je ne vais pas pouvoir…je ne vais pas tardé à…

- TOMOYO !

Le conseillé s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit fermement par les épaules.

Reed : Oh ! messire Eriol, je vois que vous avez fais connaissance de ma fille, Tomoyo.

Eriol : en effet !

Il regarda la jeune fille qui, depuis que son père était arrivé ne cessait de regarder le sol, il vit son embarras et peut-être bien…de la peine…

Reed : nous allons rentrer…elle a du bien s'amuser pendant nos trois jours d'absence mais à partir de demain, elle va reprendre son entraînement !

Tomoyo : vous pourriez peut-être la laisser souffler un peu, non ?

Reed : toi ? tu me dis ça ? je croyez que tu la détestais ?

Tomoyo : oui…

Reed : sur ce, messire Eriol, profitez de vos instants de détente, croyez moi, ils vont se faire bien rare !

Eriol : bien sûr !….au revoir douce Tomoyo…

A la surprise du père et de la fille, le jeune homme se pencha en attrapant une main de la jeune femme et lui fit un baise main. Il se recula lui offrant son plus beau sourire et voyant avec satisfaction qu'elle avait rougi puis, il se retira définitivement dans ses appartements…

Kéro : SAKI ! JE L'AI TROUVE !

Saki : J'ARRIVE !

La jeune femme couru voir le tigre à l'étage de la grande bibliothèque du Château de Reed…les années ont passé et la jeune fille de 14 ans était devenue maintenant une jeune femme, s'embellissant encore plus mais toujours déterminée à retrouver sa liberté.

Kérberos lui montra le livre avec un sourire satisfait de sa trouvaille…il avait pardonné facilement à Sakura de sa fuite, après tout il pensait que les deux mois et demi passé enfermée dans le cachot de mangeant qu'une fois par jour un assiette de petits poids avait été une punition suffisante, surtout qu'elle avait été blessée de partout par toutes sortes de morsures et de piqûres causées par les bestioles vivant dans le sous-sol.

Saki : merci Kéro ! alors voyons voir ça…

Le livre parlait de magie…et oui, après sa fuite, la jeune fille avait décidé de subir ce que son Maître lui réservait or il se trouvait qu'elle possédait une source magique en elle. Pendant ces 10 dernières année, Reed se fit professeur pour elle lui enseignant comment bien utiliser cette source de magie…

Elle comprit que c'était pour cette raison qu'il la voulait, pour sa magie…mais la question qu'elle se posait c'était pourquoi ? il lui avait enseigné la magie mais dans quel but ?

Enfin bref, encore une fois ses pensées tombaient dans une impasse.

Elle continuait à s'entraîner à la magie même quand elle n'avait pas d'entraînement…ça la fasciner et grâce aux livres, elle apprenait de nouvelle choses qu'elle essayait de mettre en application, mais ce n'était pas toujours facile…

Kéro c'était porté volontaire pour l'aider et tout deux avaient créer une réel complicité entre eux…tout allait pour le mieux…

Le seul hic, c'était Tomoyo, la fille de Reed.

Bon leur relation avait prit une autre tournure, enfin…Tomoyo avait arrêter de la provoquer mais maintenant elle l'ignorait…mais cela dérangeait encore plus Sakura ! elle se disait que quand elle la provoquait, au moins elle lui parlait, elle savait se qu'elle pensait, mais là…il n'y avait plus rien ! elle lui parlait juste pour lui dire que son père voulait la voir ou lui demandait de faire quelque chose.

Kéro : alors…tu vas essayer quoi ?

Saki : le sort d'annulation !

Kéro : c'est pas un peu risqué ? tu ne maîtrise pas bien encore le sort de ralentissement, alors l'annulation….

Saki : attends, je ne veux pas lancer ce sort !

Kéro : mais tu viens de dire que tu voulais l'essayer !

Saki : oui, mais pas dans le sens que tu le pense !

Kéro : hein !

Saki : je vais essayer de créer une potion d'annulation !

Kéro : tu penses pouvoir le faire ?

Saki : douterais-tu de mon don d'herboriste ?

Kéro : non ! bon alors il te faut quoi comme plante ?

Saki : ben…en faite…je ne les ai pas sous la main !

Kéro ! ah non ! je te vois venir, là !hors de question qu'on mette les pieds hors du domaine, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer !

Saki : allez, Kéro, s'il te plaît ! le Maître ne reviens que ce soir ! on peut bien aller dans la forêt cette après midi ! les plantes dont j'ai besoin se trouve à la lisière avec le désert ! s'il te plaît !

Kéro : ….je sens qu'on va avoir des ennuis…allez ! on va chercher ton sac et on y va !

Saki : YOUPI !

Ils rigolèrent ensemble un moment et partit chantonnant tout deux vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Ils passèrent tout le reste de la journée à cueillir et s'amuser dans les bois puis, quand ils virent le ciel s'embraser pour annoncer la nuit, ils décidèrent de rentrer et de faire comme ci de rien n'était. Ils mangèrent tranquillement.

Kéro : et ben ! je crois qu'on viens de passer trois jours de rêve ! pas de Maître, ni de Tomoyo et de Spinel ! LE REVE !

Saki : je te dis pas demain ! se sens que la journée va être rude !

Ils rigolèrent encore une fois, repensant à tous ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant ces trois jours de pseudo-liberté…puis, après avoir débarrasser et nettoyer, ils allèrent se coucher dans la chambre de la jeune femme, le tigre au pied du lit…

Plus tard dans la nuit, du bruit se fit entendre, Sakura pensa tout de suite que c'était le Maître qui rentrait du Palais. A ce moment là elle eut un pincement au cœur…elle prit la bague qu'elle portait au cou grâce à une chaîne et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

Saki (murmure) : j'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, Shaolan… je touche presque à mon but…tu restes tout le temps dans mon cœur…j'ai hâte de te revoir…

Elle repassa la bague sous sa chemise de nuit et se repositionna pour dormir…mais quelqu'un venait de frapper à sa porte. La jeune femme se redressa d'abord surprise, se disant qu'elle venait de rêver, mais le bruit se refait entendre…elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Kérberos qui dormait à point fermé et alla à la porte.

Saki : Tomoyo ?

Tomoyo : est-ce que…je peux…entrer ?

Elle se tortillait les doigts signe d'embarras.

Sakura s'étonna beaucoup sur le faite que Tomoyo venait la voir, elle allait jusqu'à se demander si elle a eu vent de l'escapade dehors alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir du domaine.

Elle ouvrit grand la porte pour la laisser entrer.

Saki : fais attention…Kéro dors profondément…

Tomoyo : d'accord.

Elle entra dans la chambre, et Sakura ferma la porte doucement. Elle l'invita à s'installer sur le lit.

Saki : alors…qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Tomoyo : pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

Saki : pour que tu viennes me voir, ce n'est sûrement pas pour me raconter les trois jours que tu as passé au palais !

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec un peu d'amertume et Tomoyo la sentit.. elles ne parlèrent plus pendant un moment…ne se regardant pas… puis, la brune pris enfin la parole.

Tomoyo : Sakura…tu as déjà été…amoureuse ?

Sakura la regarda avec étonnement et remarqua ses rougeurs sur ses joues, facile à voir malgré le noir car elle avait la peau tellement pâle que l'on devinait tout de suite ses rougeurs…

Saki : tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

Tomoyo : réponds d'abord à ma question !

Saki : et bien…oui, j'ai déjà été amoureuse…je le suis toujours d'ailleurs….

Tomoyo : et qu'est-ce qu'on ressent ?

Saki : le cœur s'emballe à chaque fois que l'on voit l'être aimé, un grand bonheur, mais aussi une grande souffrance d'être séparé de lui…

Tomoyo :…je…j'ai rencontré…quelqu'un…ce soir…

Le visage de Sakura s'éclaira et elle se tourna vers Tomoyo toute joyeuse.

Saki : ah oui ? qui ça ? quelqu'un du Palais, un soldat ? un prince ?

Tomoyo : il s'appelle Eriol…c'est un jeune soldat…et un ami du Prince Shaolan…

A l'entente du non de son aimé, le regard de Sakura perdit un peu de sa lumière…elle ressentait sa peine reprendre le dessus…sa peine de ne plus voir la personne qu'elle chérit tant…

Tomoyo : est-ce que…ça va ?

Saki : oui…

Elle lui adressa un sourire et repris son questionnement pour lui éviter de voir son trouble.

Saki : alors…à quoi ressemble-t-il ? tu comptes le revoir ? et ton père, tu lui à dis ?

Tomoyo : il est grand…les cheveux noir…des yeux bleu profond…mais…je n'ai rien dit à mon père…je ne suis même pas sûre de l'aimer….

Saki : je vois…mais…pourquoi tu m'en parles à moi ?

Tomoyo : …parce que…il n'y a personne d'autre…et puis…au fond…je t'aime bien, mais ne va pas le crier sur tout les toits !

Saki : promis !

Elle rirent silencieusement toutes les deux…

Tomoyo : je vais y aller…

La jeune femme se leva et ouvrit la porte, mais elle se retourna avant de franchir le seuil.

Tomoyo : au fait…mon père t'as prévu une journée corsée demain…je crois que tu ne va pas avoir le temps de souffler !

Saki : ça aurais été trop beau venant de sa part !

Tomoyo lui adressa un dernier petit sourire et partit de la chambre…

Voilà, fini ! bon ce chap était plu long non ? bon laissez moi plein plein plein de comms ! VVIIIIIIIII PLEEEEIIIIIIIIIIN !

Le prochain risque de mettre bcp de temps pour arriver…ben, oué moi je ne suis po en vacances, à cause de mon boulot et puis… mes partiels commence à la rentrée de janvier, donc je vais me concentrer sur mes révisions !

Et le nouveau chap de THE NEW FINAL FANTASY est en ligne allez voir !

Bisss

YongYuanAiNi


	11. Chapter 11

Kikoo tout lmonde ! tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une EXELLENTE ANNEE 2006 ! avec plein de bonheur et de bonnes choses !

**Meumeu : ouah ! meumeu le retour ! alors voilà les choses déplaisantes ! je suis désolée mais comme j'écris super vite quand je tape sur le clavier, jme rend pas compte dé fotes que jcommet '' en fait ljé remark quan jreli, c'est à dire avant décrire un new chap mais bon…c'est un peu tar pour changé ! je suis certaine kil y ora dé fotes dans ce chap ossi mais si ça gène vraiment dites le moi, je ferais vraiment plus attention ! et ben commen je fais pour écrire…c'est une bonne question…en faite chui super lente à my mettre, mais une fois que j'ai écrit mé 1er mots, ben ça par tout seul '' jé po de recette (enfin…si mai si jla donne c po drole ! tou lmonde va mla piké héhé ! lol) ! enfin bref ! oué comme tu dis, ça change de L'EVEIL DU DESTIN, jè voulu faire un truc plus cool moin noir ki cose moin d'interrogations, ou le méchant est clairement connu…mais attention…ça c'été pour faire tomber toute la tension de ma première fic, jmontre ke jpe écrire des fic plus légère ossi…pour tout dire j'en ai une otre ki risk detre plus noir ke L'EVEIL DU DESTIN… enfin jme sui po enkor décidé à l'écrire, c'est un gro projet on va dire ki n'é po sur detre réaliser…j'aimerais d'abord finir ma fic THE NEW FINAL FANTASY d'abord ainsi que TUVEUX ME PROTEGER MAIS MOI JE VEUX T'AIMER (celle fo vrament ke jmy mette avec alex…) pour Kerberos, je sais pas si ta les manga PIKA de Sakura, dans lé miens yavé dé cartes avec les persos dessus et la carte de Kerberos et ben il y a marké CERBERUS mais sur sa fiche didentité il est bien applé Kerberos…un bo ptit clin doeil à la mytologi !**

**Sakura394 : mais oui comment Tomoyo pouvé telle resté froide avec Saki ? IMPENSABLE KAN MEM ! lol ! j'epère ke cette suite te plaira **

**Saeko : moi jve bien ktu méchaffaude des théories ! jve bien lé savoir !si ça strouve tu pense à ce ke je vai faire ! enfin si tu veu m'en faire part, PAS DE PB !**

**Shana : alors tu adore ? c'est géant ! jespèr ke la suite te fra otant plaisir ! jé po du lire té one mais jvé le faire é laisser un comms !**

**Titstef : merci d'aimer ma fic j'espère que la suite te plaira **

**Hope : toujours présente ! MERDE pour té partiel ! jespèr ke ça spassra bien ! lé mien ossi '' ! merci de me rester fidèle au rendez vous !**

**Meiko : oué tou le monde se demande pourkoi reed entraine saki à la magie ! meme moi ! (fo vraimen ke jtrouve une raison ? lol !) je croise lé doigt pour lé partiels !**

**KW : la 1ère scène du chap…va falloir attendre enkor un chti peu ! on y est prèske jdiré environ… 3 ou 4 chap…ptetre +…mai nsoi pa tro préssé car ki di comprendre la scène di c'est preske la fin de l'histoire…et vi ! **

**Manga-girl : oui saki on est toutes avec toi, tu va lrevoir (koike…ki n'aimeré po gardé Shao pour soi ?) dsl jé confondue mé bon tu men ve po hein ? vlà koi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le soleil se leva bien vite sur le palais de Jade. Deux jours avaient passé depuis le tournois, et le prince ne pensait qu'à une chose, comment retrouver Sakura…

Ce que lui avait dit le conseillé l'intriguait pendant la fête…

………

_Reed : faites attention à ce que vous faites, mon prince, je peux me montrer votre meilleur ami comme votre pire ennemis._

_Shao : depuis quand vous ai-je considéré comme un ami ?_

_Reed : dommage… j'avais pourtant quelque chose en ma possession qui aurait pu vous intéresser… _

Le conseiller lui dit ces mots en s'approchant du prince et touchant le pendentif de celui-ci des bouts de doigt.

………

_se pourrait-il que …_

il se leva soudainement et sortit de sa chambre dans e but d'atteler un cheval. Il longea les couloirs précipitamment pour se retrouver dehors.

A peine eut-il mit les pieds dans l'écurie qui se sentit agrippé par le col et collé de force contre le mur.

- tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de partir sans prévenir !

Shao : Eriol ! t'es dérangé ou quoi ?

Le jeune homme ria en lâchant son ami.

Eriol : je peux savoir où tu allais comme ça ?

Shao : en quoi ça te regarde ? je suis libre d'aller où je veux !

Eriol : peut-être…

Shaolan se dirigea vers son cheval et commença à l'atteler

Shao : je vais faire un tour, j'ai le droit ?

Eriol : oh !tu es si pressé de partir de beau matin dis donc !

Shao : d'accord…je vais faire un tour du côté de chez Reed…

Eriol : QUOI ? et…tu sais où il habite ?

Shao : pas précisément…cependant…j'ai ma petite idée là dessus !

Eriol : d'accord…je viens avec toi !

Shao : hein !

Eriol : je viens avec toi !

Shao : et…je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Eriol : je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul ! si jamais tu te retrouves face à lui, comment vas-tu faire ?

Shao : et tu es sûr que ce n'est pour rien d'autre ?

Eriol : RIEN !

Shao : mouais…allez, dépêches !

Son ami acquiesça et prépara sa monture. Ils partirent en quelques minutes direction la forêt.

Il firent route pendant la bonne moitié de la journée, ils arrivèrent près du point d'eau dans les alentours de midi. Shaolan stoppa son cheval ainsi que Eriol et descendit de selle pour retourner à l'endroit précis où il avait retrouvé Sakura.

Shao : on ne doit pas être trop loin…

Eriol : qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Shao : un intuition…

Eriol : vraiment ? une intuition ? ça c'est la meilleur !

Shao : oh ! c'est bon, Eriol ! arrêtes un peu tes sarcasmes ! aides-moi plutôt à ramasser du bois pour faire un feu !

Eriol : ok !ok !

Ils firent un feu et grillèrent quelques morceaux de viandes et mangèrent quelques morceaux avant de reprendre tranquillement leur route en passant près d'une vieille cabane.

Après quelques heures de recherches ils arrivèrent devant des remparts.

Les deux cavaliers descendirent de leur monture pour examiner l'endroit de plus près.

Eriol : tu crois que c'est ici ?

Le prince s'approcha d'un grand arbre dont la cime donnait au dessus des remparts.

Shao : il n'y a pas trente six mille moyens de le savoir !

A ces paroles il commença à monter dans l'arbre sous l'air ahuri de son ami. Celui-ci regarda le ciel en signe d'exaspération puis grimpa à sa suite.

Une fois tout deux installés sur les plus hautes branches, Eriol repris la parole.

Eriol : et maintenant, on reste assis bien sagement jusqu'à ce qu'on voit le conseillé ?

Shao : je crois que t'as tout compris !

Eriol : c'est pas vrai ! t'es devenu fou !

Shao : hey ! c'est toi qui a voulu venir je te signale !

Eriol : oui ! oui !

Ils rirent ensemble et se re concentrèrent sur leur observation.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent sortirent un tigre jaune d'une porte en courant portant par la gueule un panier rempli de fioles.

Les deux jeune homme regardèrent la scène les yeux étonné, ils n'avaient jamais vu une bête pareille.

- KERBEROS ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Une jeune femme apparu dans le jardin courant après le tigre. Celui-ci riait au éclat.

Shao : je rêve ou ce tigre parle !

Eriol : TOMOYO ?

Shao : tu connais cette femme ?

Eriol : oui, j'en ai fais la connaissance lors de la fête…c'est la fille de Reed…

Shao : parce que cet homme a une fille ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ils reprirent leur observation. Ils virent la jeune femme courir après le tigre en lui criant dessus alors que lui continuait à la fuir en riant.

…………

Tomoyo : ARRRGGG ! SPINEL ! VIENS M'AIDER !

A ce moment une panthère noire apparu par une autre porte derrière le tigre et le contourna.

Tomoyo : SPINEL !

Spinel : désolé, Tomoyo mais je n'aime pas me mêler à autant de futilité !

Tomoyo : pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un gardien pareil ! KERO ! RENDS MOI MES FIOLES !

Kéro : VIENS LES CHERCHER !

- je pourrais savoir ce qu'il de passe ? on vous entends crier à des kilomètres à la ronde !

……………

Une autre jeune femme fit son apparition dans le jardin toute souriante en voyant la scène qui se dressait devant elle.

En la voyant apparaître, le cœur de Shaolan manqua un battement…

Shao (murmure) : ….Sakura…

……………

Tomoyo : SAKURA ! DIS A TON GARDIEN DE ME RENDRE MES FIOLES !

Saki : Kéro ? tu lui as pris des fioles ?

Kéro : ben…je t'avais dis que je t'en trouverais, non ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire face à la réponse de son ami sous le regard suppliant de la brune. Elle s'approcha du tigre pour lui prendre le panier et le rendit à Tomoyo. Ils éclatèrent de rire face à la situation…

……………

Shao : elle est là !

Eriol : c'est elle alors la fameuse Sakura !

Shao : oui…

Il la regarda rire avec ses amis avec beaucoup de tendresse, et ressentit enfin du soulagement de l'avoir retrouvée…

……………

Kéro : et ben ! Tomoyo, je ne t'avais jamais autant vu rire auparavant !

Tomoyo : je crois que…bien des choses ont changé maintenant, depuis l'arrivé de Sakura…

Saki : WOEEE ! moi je n'ai rien fait !

Kéro : moi je suis d'accord ! Saki, c'est notre rayon de soleil !

Spinel : pour une fois, ce goinfre à raison !

Kéro : HEIN ? C'EST QUI LE GOINFRE ?

- SAKURAAA !

Les quatre amis sursautèrent face à cet appel.

Saki : c'est pas vrai…même pas 5 minutes de tranquille…JE SUIS DANS LE JARDIN !

Tomoyo : je suis désolée…

Saki : c'est pas ta faute ! ce n'est pas toi qui l'a fait comme ça !

Tomoyo : mais quand même…

La jeune femme ne finit pas sa phrase car son père venait d'arriver dans le jardin

……………

en voyant le conseillé arrivé dans le jardin, Shaolan fronça les sourcils. Il savait maintenant que Reed était l'assassin des parents de son aimée…cependant, il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'a pas tuée, elle…

……………

le sorcier s'approcha de la bande d'ami d'un pas menaçant ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Sakura.

Reed : qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

Saki : de quoi parlez vous ?

Reed : ne fais pas l'innocente !

Il sortit de sous sa cape le livre de sort qu'elle avait pris à la bibliothèque du château, celui avec le sort d'annulation…

A la vu du livre Sakura pâlit un peu mais se ne laissa pas faire pour autant.

Saki : c'est un livre…

Reed : qu'essayerais tu de faire derrière mon dos, Sakura ?

Saki : rien !

Reed : vraiment ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et tira ses cheveux en arrière.

Reed : je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi…

Saki : je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion…

Elle ne pu placer un autre mot car le sorcier la projeta à l'autre bout du jardin et à peine avait elle le temps de se redresser qu'elle sentait une pression autour de son cou. Il était entrain de l'étrangler à distance.

Reed : petite sotte ! tu ne peux rien contre moi ! je suis ton Maître tu m'entends ? et rien ne fera changer ça ! même pas ton petit amoureux !

Il relâcha prise et la jeune femme tomba sur le sol en respirant bruyamment. Elle leva son visage vers le sorcier.

Saki : un jour, je serais libre, que vous le vouliez ou non ! LIBRE !

Reed : IL SUFFIT !

Il l'attira à lui et lui prit violemment le poignet.

Reed : je vais te punir pour ce que tu viens de dire !

Saki : punissez moi tant que vous e voudrez, mais jamais je ne cesserais de vouloir être libre !

Il l'entraîna dans la demeure furieusement…

………

A la vue de cette scène, le sang du jeune prince se mit à bouillonner dans ses veine. Il sentit sa colère prendre le dessus sur lui et avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

Shao : je vais le…

Il était entrain de se redresser mais Eriol le rattrapa à temps pour l'empêcher de faire une gaffe.

Eriol : Shaolan, ne peut rien faire ! reste tranquille ! on ne peut pas agir pour le moment !

Shaolan acquiesça en bougonnant et reprit place correctement auprès de son ami, mais il se jura à l'intérieur de la venger de l'affront que lui fait cet homme.

Ils descendirent tout deux de l'arbre en silence, ressassant ce qu'ils vinrent d'apprendre puis, une fois en selle, ils retournèrent au château silencieux…

Fini le chap ! voilà j'spère ke ça vou a plu ! 

**Il n'y a PAS ne nouveau chap à the NEW FF en mem temps que ce chap mais il devrait venir durant la smène prochène j'espère…**

**Enfin une bonne nouvelle pour cetaine, je viens de rajouter un chti dernier chap à L'EVEIL DU DESTIN, en fait c'est un remerciement jme suis di pk pa car j'ai encor reçu dé comms pour cette fic… voilà si vous voulez allez lire, ce doi po etr tré loin !**

**Enkor une bonne année 2006 !**

**Bisss**

**YongYuanAiNi.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kikoo ! me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai po tro eu le tps d'écrire !

**Ade : merci ! oui, Saki à un caractère assez coriace ! ça la change un peu ! enfin, je la garde toujours en super optimiste !**

**Etoile 45 : chui désolée de le po t'avoir répondu à l'otre chap ! jé complètement zappé au moment de la publication ! je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise vraiment ! elle n'est po tout à fait original puiske je m'inspire d'un téléfilm ! mais bon j'ai décidé de donner le non de ce téléfilm ka la fin de la fic **

**Soleneh : excuse moi ossi ! jé sapé au dernié chap ! bon ben vi Saki et Tomi son amie ! oué et là elles partent à l'aventure ensemble ! merci de suivre ma fic !**

**Sugar : oué Saki une taigne ! non, je rigole ! elle ve seulement reprendre sa liberté ! et pi elle é optimiste à donf !**

**Hope : ben vi je ne peu pa m'imaginé une Saki san pouvoir ! alors… je pouvé po me gardé l'original come il été ! et pi mon but n'été po de faire du copié collé en changeant juste les nom, comme je l'ai dit déjà je la refait à ma sauce !hihi !**

**Fan003 : oué ALLEZ MASSACREZ REED ! ah ! chui bete ! le massacre du méchant c po maintenant !enfin…sil se fait massacré ! **

**Angelo-di-luce : et bien, si c po mal… je sé ke Saki na rien fé pour mérité tou ça mé bon, demande o otre, elle te diron ke jador mettre mé perso dans dé situation comme ça ! AHAHAHAH !**

**Meumeu : ben voilà un comms ! ben écoute ce problème é peut être du o faite ke jé énormémen de chose à faire en se moment ou bien ossi ke cet histoire n'est pas une histoire 'originale' et bon celui là pour te dire je ne l'aime po du tout ! mé comme je vois commen je vé écrire la suite, jespère ke plu tar je retrouveré et tu retrouvera ce que quoi on sé ke çé moi !**

**SakuraRuby77 : ben…disons ke Shao…il doit dabor réglé sé pb !**

**Manga-girl : ben…c plu compliké ke ça ! tout ça c de la politik en faite '' !**

**KW : ezt ben en voilà une otre fana de Shao ! oué mé moi je me sui trouvé un otre oué dison ke moi je trouve kil resembleré à shao en adulte il é TRO BO KYOKAZU ! lol ! bon jespèr ke la suite te plaira !**

**Shana : ché po pourkoi mé tou lmonde déteste Reed…hein ? lol ! merci d'avoir apprécié le chap mé ché po pourkoi, je sens ke biento tu va détesté enkor plus Reed !**

**Meiko : oué Saki et Tomi amie…oué Shao sé ou é Saki…mais pour lontemps ? merci de suivre ma fic **

**Firey : merci bcp pour té encouragements !**

**Ben voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture **

TOC TOC TOC

Sans attendre de répondre, Tomoyo entra dans la chambre de Sakura avec un des lingettes et un bol d'eau.

Tomi : Mon dieu !

Elle resta stupéfaite en voyant les marques ensanglantées sur le dos de son amie faite par le fouet de son père.

Sakura se tenait assise sur son lit, dos à Tomoyo, essayant tant bien que mal de se soigner.

Saki : Tomoyo !

Tomi : allonges-toi, je vais te soigner !

Saki : mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la jeune fille l'obligea à s'allonger sur le ventre.

Tomoyo ouvrit bien le derrière de la chemise de Sakura pour pouvoir voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

Tomi : il n'y a pas été de main morte…

Saki : je sais… mais il ne m'empêchera pas de faire ce que je veux !

Tomoyo resta surprise de la détermination de son amie et commença à penser les plaies.

Tomi : je t'admire beaucoup, tu sais. Tu es la première personne que je connaisse qui daigne lui tenir tête, malgré les souffrances qu'il puisse donner.

Saki : merci…

Tomoyo lui adressa un beau sourire et se concentra de nouveau sur les plaies de la demoiselle. Puis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas les faisant sursauter toutes deux.

Kérberos venait d'apparaître suivit de Spinel tenant par la gueule un panier contenant des fioles remplis d'un liquide violâtre.

Le tigre s'approcha lentement de sa protégée, posa le panier au pieds du lit et alla frotter sa tête contre celle de Sakura.

Kéro : ça va mieux ?

Saki : oui, Tomoyo m'a soignée. C'est sûre que je fais morflée pendant quelques semaines, mais ça ira, je tiendrais le coup !

Elle fit mine de se redresser, Tomoyo l'aida à s'asseoir au bord du lit. Sakura la remercia en souriant.

Tomi : tu devrais rester allongée !

Saki : ça ira je te le dis ! Et puis, si tu dois me faire des bandages, ce sera plus facile si je suis assise !

Tomoyo soupira mais elle savait qu'elle avait raisons. Les deux bêtes passèrent de l'autre côté du lit à la demande de la brune. Une fois fait, elle fit tomber le haut de la chemise de son amie à la taille et lui banda tout son tronc.

Saki : c'est parfait ! merci !

La jeune femme remit correctement sa chemise et se leva avec quelques difficultés.

Saki : Kéro, tu as bien tout préparé ?

Kéro : comme tu le l'as demandé !

Saki : bien, je vais me changer et on va pouvoir commencer alors !

Tomi : de quoi vous parlez ?

Sakura se tourna en face de son amie et lui fit un énorme sourire espiègle

Saki : de notre évasion, bien sûre !

Tomi : QUOI !

Mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Sakura s'était déjà faufilée derrière le paravent de sa chambre.

Tomi : attends… qu'est ce que tu veux dire par évasion ?

Saki : c'est simple pourtant ! Tous les quatre, nous allons partir d'ici !

Tomi : mais ça ne sert à rien, tant que nous aurons le sceau sur nous, Père pourras nous retrouver quoiqu'il arrive !

Saki : ce n'est pas un problème ! j'ai une solution !

Tomi : mais Père t'a confisqué le livre avec le sort d'annulation, non ?

Saki : oui mais…

Elle sortit de derrière le paravent vêtue d'une robe rose pâle

Saki : j'avais déjà fini ma potion avant cela !

La jeune femme se rapprocha de son lit pour prendre le panier avec les fioles. Elle en prit une et la regarda avec attention.

Saki : j'espère simplement que je ne me suis pas trompée dans quelque chose… Kéro où se trouve le Maître actuellement ?

Kéro : heu…

Spinel : il est partit pour le palais de Jade pour le reste de la journée

Saki : ben voilà, c'est le moment idéal !

Tomi : attends, un peu… tu veux partir maintenant, là tout de suite ?

Saki : ben…pourquoi pas ?

Tomi : mais voyons, Sakura ! tu n'es pas en état de voyager ! et puis…c'est trop risqué ! si jamais il nous retrouve…il nous tuera !

Saki : Tomoyo… ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je m'en sortirais ! Cependant, tu veux vraiment rester toute ta vie dans ce château avec cette ignoble personne ? Il est hors de question pour moi de rester ici, mais je ne peux pas partir la conscience tranquille te sachant à sa mercie. Si il ne me voit pas, il s'en prendra à toi et dieu seul sait ce qu'il est capable de faire, même à sa propre fille. Non, si tu ne veux pas prendre le risque, alors je resterais ici aussi…mais, ne veux-tu donc pas goûter à la liberté de pouvoir faire ce que tu veux…même si cela ne doit durer que quelques heures ?

Tomi : je…tu as raison ! Allez, il vaut mieux le faire avant que je ne change d'avis !

Sakura sauta de joie en prenant son amie dans ses bras mais elle arrêta bien vite, sentant la douleur de son dos lui gagner.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit sous les regards inquiet des ses amis mais les rassura d'un faible sourire

Saki : ça va … bon, voyons voir si ça marche !

Elle déboucha la fiole q'elle avait en main et bu le contenu d'une traite. Les autres la regardèrent avec appréhension. La jeune femme sentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa nuque. Elle lâcha la fiole, baissa sa tête en plissant des yeux et mit ses mains sur sa nuque.

Kéro : SAKIII !

Au bout de quelques secondes, la douleur se dissipa et la jeune femme releva la tête surprise.

Tomi : tu te sens bien ?

Saki : oui…regardes sur ma nuque !

Tomi : quoi ?

Saki : regarde si le sceau et toujours là, sur ma nuque !

Tomoyo acquiesça et regarda là où Sakura lui avait indiqué.

Rien… Il n'y avait plus rien.

Tomi : t'as réussi ! tu n'es plus marquée !

Saki poussa un cri de victoire et tout le monde se mit à rire. Les trois autres s'empressèrent à boire leur fiole et furent eux aussi démarqués de leur sceau.

Kéro : alors, on est libre, ça y est ?

Saki : attends, avant de crier victoire, il faut qu'on sorte s'ici.

Spinel : mais où va-t-on aller ?

Saki : à Yué…la cité libre ! Une fois là-bas, il ne pourra rien faire contre nous.

Tomi : pourquoi ?

Saki : parce qu'on raconte que cette ville est sous la protection de la lune bienveillante et que une personne ayant des intentions mauvaises ne peut pas la trouver !

Kéro : et par où devons nous passer ?

Saki : la cité se trouve de l'autre côté du désert.

Tomi : alors, il nous faut nous préparer au plus vite, la route risque d'être longue !

Spinel : te voilà bien motivée Tomoyo !

Ils rirent de nouveau à cette remarque et tous se préparèrent pour le voyage. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils avaient enfin quitté le domaine de Reed et s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt pour atteindre le désert…

Meiling attendait depuis maintenant le Seigneur Reed dans la bibliothèque du Palais. Elle commençait vraiment à s'impatienter et allait partir quand Reed arriva à la bibliothèque .

Reed : désolé pour le retard, très chère Meiling, mais mon entretiens avec l'Empereur a été plus long que prévu.

Mei : je commençais à m'impatienter, j'espère que vous ne me faites pas perdre mon temps !

Reed : au contraire, je suis sûr que ma proposition va vous plaire !

Mei : proposition ? comment ça ?

Reed sourit sadiquement ce qui donnait froid dans le dos à la demoiselle. Le Seigneur la prit par les épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Reed : j'ai ouït dire que vous cherchiez à avoir les faveurs de Prince et je peux vous aider.

Mei : je peux me débrouiller seule !

Reed : ça j'en doute ! Voyez-vous, le Prince est amoureux d'une jeune femme dont il ne devrais pas, cependant j'ai ici un moyen de la lui faire oublier !

Mei : et pourquoi devrais-je accepter ?

Reed : cela nous arrangerais nous deux. Je veux garder Sakura pour moi, et vous, vous voulez le Prince…

Mei : …et….que dois-je faire ?

Reed sourit en la voyant accepter son offre. Il sortit une bague et la tendit à la jeune femme.

Reed : c'est très simple ! Dans cette bague il y a une poudre spéciale, mélangez là dans un breuvage et alors…le Prince sera à vous !

Meiling regarda la bague méfiante puis la prit et l'enfila à son majeur. Reed sourit de victoire et s'en alla sans lui adresser un au revoir.

La jeune femme attendit un peu avant de sortir de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le camp d'entraînement. Sur le chemin, elle intercepta la servante qui devait apporter à boire au Prince. Elle se présenta donc devant Shaolan et Eriol avec le plateau de boissons.

Elle déposa le plateau et admira un instant les deux jeunes hommes entrain de s'entraîner. Ils n'avaient pas perçu sa présence. Elle en profita donc pour vider le contenu de la bague dans un des verres.

Shao : Meiling, que faites-vous ici ?

Elle se retourna toute souriante l'air tout à fait innocente

Mei : je suis venue vous voir mon chère !

Shao la regarda l'air méfiant. Eriol lui, les regardait un tour de rôle en riant discrètement dans sa tête. Il pensait vraiment que son ami n'avait pas de chance d'être tombé sur un pot de colle pareille…

Eriol : je crois que je vais vous laisser !

Shao : Eriol ! Restes !

Eriol : oh non ! J'ai pas mal de chose à faire ! bye !

Shao : ERIOL !

Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de main sans même se retourner et rentra au palais.

Shao (tout bas) : ça tu me le payera….

Il soupira , las et reposa son attention sur Meiling

Shao : bon, puis-le savoir ce que vous me voulez ?

Mei : et bien, mon cher Prince, je voudrais juste…discuter !

Elle s'approcha de lui en lui tendant un verre d'eau, qu'il accepta. Il but tout d'une traite, ayant soif, sous le regard attentif de la jeune femme qui n'avait bu que quelques gorgée.

Shao : alors que me…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car une douleur atroce lui avait prit au ventre. Il lâcha son verre qui alla se briser à terre. Meiling se recula surprise et un peu effrayée. Le Prince se tordit de douleur.

Shao : mais…qu'est-ce qu…

Il s'effondra inconscient au sol.

Meiling s'approcha lentement de lui et s'agenouilla pour poser la tête de Shaolan sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressa lentement les cheveux.

Mei : maintenant, vous allez être à moi….et rien qu'à moi…mon amour…

Voilà fini ! comme je l'ai dit à meumeu plus haut, je n'aime pas le chap que je viens d'écrire, mais je n'arrive pas à le formuler autrement…cependant je me rattraperais dans le prochain chap, c'est promis ! (en tout cas je vais essayée !)

Ah oui ! comme je l'ai dit à Sakunissou, je vais sûrement créer un site ou un blog sur tout les crossovers dans tout les manga de clamp ! (de RG Veda à Kabuto !) voilà si en a qui s'y connaisse en site internet, je suis intéressée !

Bisss !

YongYuanAiNi


	13. Chapter 13

Kikoo ! me voici, me voilà ! dsl ! mais bon jviens de lancer un site Internet alors…voilà koi

Laura : merci d'aimer ma fic ! oué jé trouvé ça une bonne idée de refaire cette histoire ! voilà merci bcp !

Shinji : et ben, merci ! moi je suis contente de voir que mes lecteurs adorés suivent mes fic ! pour ce qui est de l'éveil du destin, j'avoue que cette idée de faire avant et après me trotte dans la tete depuis un bon moment…(enfin surtout l'avant puiske ça j'ai du me l'inventé pour faire cette fic alor ke l'aprè…bin…ché po moi ') mais bon…ce n'est pas dis que je le fasse…. Enin…ché po enkor '' !

SakuraRuby77 : oh non Shao va po avoir de pb, non…disons ke…il va changé ! lol ! à lire la suite !

Sugar : c po grav si ya rien de spé à dire moi ça mfé plaisir ! merci

Meiko : oué ! je suis po kan mem si sadik à la laissé là ba ! (mouais…enfin… lol) pour Shao…ben…c po gagné…

Fan003 : mais vi pkkkkkk MEILIIIIIIIIINNNG ? fo po touché à shao ! tu te rens po compte du nombre de personne ke tu te mé à dos là ? allez SHAO !ON EST AVEC TOI ! lol

Hope : merci mais bon …c'est po du talen mais un peu d'imagination '' merci pour tout té encouragement et pi tu va pv allé voir la suite de THE NEW FINAL FANTASY ! ça y est aussi lol ! oué en plus un chap pluto lon à mon goût !

Lino : la voilà la suite ! merci pour qualifié ma fic avec autant d'adjectifs ! en tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Neko-yuu : viu Saki la courageuse ! si tu veux le savoir, je pe bien te le dire…Saki va arrivé à bon port…mais tout ne se déroulera pas somme souhaité ! hihihi !

Sakura394 : piske je n'ai pa pu te répondre avan, vu ke javé déjà fini d'écrir le chap dernié alor vlà ! et vi Saki vs Reed ! ben pour l'instant je dirai ke, malgré la fuite de saki, reed garde un avantage certain, mais rien est enkor joué…alors Saki ? Reed ? qui va gagner ?

Voilà ! allez bonne lecture !

Reed rentra chez lui avec une certaine satisfaction. Maintenant que le Prince ne l'aurait plus en tête, Sakura serait obligée d'accepter l'offre qu'il avait à lui faire. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse s'échapper ça non! l'occasion était trop belle !

En entrant dans son domaine, il le trouva extrêmement calme…

Il se précipita dans la chambre de la jeune femme…Où il ne trouva personne…En faisant une inspection de la pièce, il trouva les fioles…Il en prit une dans les mains ; l'observa un moment avant de la balancer furieusement à terre… Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda l'extérieur.

Reed : Alors comme ça, tu as eu le temps de finir ta potion…Très bien Sakura…Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre…Tu risques d'avoir une mauvaise surprise…

Il rit sadiquement avant de se retirer de la pièce.

……………………………..

Shaolan se réveilla avec un mal de tête pas possible dans sa chambre. Il se sentait énervé, il avait besoin de se défouler. Il sortit de sa chambre en vitesse et bouscula un de ses serviteurs.

Shao : vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !

Serviteur : excusez moi, mon prince !

Shao : qui vous a permis de m'adresser la parole, misérable ! sortez de ma vue avant que je ne décide de vous faire châtier !

Le serviteur prit peur et partit aussi vite qu'il pu. Shaolan lui continua son chemin. Il s'arrêta à une fenêtre et vit Meiling dans le jardin. Un sourire carnassier apparut alors sur son visage et il se précipita à sa rencontre.

Meiling eu à peine le temps de le saluer qu'il l'agrippa fermement par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Mei : vous avez une drôle de façon de me saluer, mon Prince…

Shao : Allons, Meiling, n'est-ce pas ce que vous avez cherché depuis vôtre arrivée au Palais ? Vous devriez être ravie !

Elle le regarda un moment dans les yeux…mais ce qu'elle y vit la fit peur…Ses yeux était d'un sombre ! Elle voyait qu'il la considérer comme un objet….et sentit des frissons craintifs lui parcourir l'échine.

Shaolan se rapprocha d'elle encore une fois pour l'embrasser mais elle recula. Il lui attrapa fermement le bras et la plaqua contre lui.

Shao : je suis le Prince, vous me devez obéissance !

Sur ces mots il l'embrassa furieusement mais avant de pouvoir aller plus loin, un garde débarqua .

Soldat : Mon Prince, l'Empereur vous réclame !

Shao : j'arrive…

Il rapprocha sa bouche près de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Shao : ce n'est que partie remise…

Il la lâcha et partit à la suite du soldat.

Meiling le regarda partir et tomba à genou, essayant de retrouver ses esprits.

Mei : mon dieu …qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

………………………….

Reed retourna au Palais de Jade. Le sort devait avoir fonctionné maintenant et Shaolan devait être méconnaissable ! Il allait maintenant se servir de lui pour arriver à ses fins. Quoi de mieux que de faire arrêter Sakura par son propre bien aimé !Elle ne s'en remettrait pas et se retrouverait obligé d'accepter la requête du Sorcier. …Mais restait-il le problème de l'Empereur….Maintenant qu'il avait le fils au creux de sa main, il n'avait plus besoin du père…aussi songea-t-il qu'il serait temps que le père cède la place au fils !

Il se mit à rire à cette idée et se disait que vraiment, si la petite Sakura ne posséder pas tant de pouvoir, il ne se donnerait pas tant de mal à la récupérer…non, il l'aurait fait tué…ce qu'il risquait de faire à sa fille qui ne présentait vraiment pas d'intérêt à ses yeux.

Il arriva un peu avant le souper, et sourit de satisfaction de voir le père et le fils s'entendre à merveille.

Reed (marmonnant) : au moins il et devenu aussi sadique que son père pour lui parler…

Il sentit un bras l'agripper et reconnue tout de suite Meiling. Il la suivit dans le couloir…désert…

Mei : Mon dieu, Reed ! qu'y avait-il dans ce poison ? Le Prince est devenu complètement fou !

Reed : mais il vous veux n'est ce pas ?

A ces paroles la jeune femme se raidit.

Mei : pas comme je le voulais …je ne suis qu'un objet pour lui…

Reed : et alors ? que voulez vous de plus maintenant il est tout à vous !

Mei : mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'aime moi !

A ces mots, elle se retrouva plaquée contre la paroi, ayant du mal à respirer.

Reed : Cessez donc de vous plaindre, vous devriez être flattée de la faveur que je vous fais en vous permettant de rester auprès du Prince…vous n'êtes qu'un être insignifiant, il pourrait très bien ce passer de vous !

Meiling ne répondit pas et Reed relâcha la pression.

Reed : bien ! maintenant jouez vôtre rôle de compagne ! et arrêtez vos jérémiades !

La jeune femme acquiesça et retourna dans la salle de buffet. Reed y retourna aussi quelques secondes après…

Une fois le repas terminé, il demanda à l'Empereur de venir s'entretenir avec lui dans la salle du trône. Xiao Lang le suivit sans hésitation.

Xiao : et bien, mon cher Conseillé, que me voulez vous ?

Reed : Hé bien , votre Majesté, vous m'avez bien servi durant ces années mais il est temps pour vous de vous retirer.

Xiao : qu'est-ce que vous raconter ?

L'Empereur le regarda surprit ne comprenant pas ce que venait de dire e Sorcier.

Reed : il est temps que votre fils prenne votre place…

Tout à coup, Xiao Lang sentit une pression autour de son cou, il était entrain de s'étrangler…Reed le regarder avec un sourire carnassier et un regard aussi noir et froid que les ténèbres les plus profondes…

Reed : Allons, Xiao Lang, ne vous débattez pas ! de toute façon vous allez mourir alors laissez vous aller !

Xiao : Pour…

Il ne put finir ce qu'il avait commencé…L'Empereur s'écroula à terre inerte…Il venait de trépasser.

Reed s'approcha du corps un instant et se précipita vers la porte pour crier.

Reed : AU SECOURS !

Des soldats arrivèrent aussitôt ainsi que Shaolan et sa mère.

Il firent avec frayeur le roi à terre…

Yelan : que s'est-il passé ?

Reed : je ne sais pas ! on a commencé à parler et il s'est mis à s'étouffer ! je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider !

Un médecin arriva et examina le corps…

Docteur : il est mort…le cœur à lâché…

Yelan : Mon dieu !

La femme sortit en courant et pleurant. Les soldats sortirent aussi en courant pour allez porter la terrible nouvelle. Seul restait Shaolan et Reed.

Le Sorcier lui, était restait près de la porte et regardait Shaolan.

Le jeune Prince s'approcha du corps de son père. Il le regarda de haut avec froideur et mépris.

Shao : voilà ce qu'il arrive quand on ne se méfie pas !

Reed : vous savez ce que cette mort signifie ?

Il se retourna pour faire face au Conseillé et lui offrit le sourire le plus carnassier qu'il avait

Shao : que je sui le nouveau Xiao Lang !

Reed sourit à son tour….il n'était pas déçut…Shaolan n'était pas comme son père…mais pire que lui…

…………………………………….

Les funérailles avait eut lieu le lendemain suivit après par le couronnement du nouvel Empereur. Désormais, Shaolan n'existait plus…maintenant il était devenu Xiao Lang.

Xiao Lang s'ennuyait ferme…il se sentait énervé comme toujours il devait faire quelque chose…

Xiao : ERIOL !

Son 'ami' apparut dans la salle du trône.

Eriol : oui, votre altesse ?

Xiao : n'y a-t-il donc rien à faire ? n'avons nous que de bonnes gens qui ne sont qu'honnêtes ? personne à punir ?

Eriol : Non, mon Seigneur…

Le jeune Empereur balança sa coupe de vin à terre et s'énerva de plus belle ! ce qui inquiéta son ami.

Eriol : enfin Shaolan qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Xiao Lang le regarda avec mépris et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Il lui colla une droite qui l'envoya valser à terre.

Xiao : Shaolan n'est plus ! je suis XIAO LANG !

Voix : j'ai peut-être quelque chose à vous proposer qui pourrait vous intéresser !

L'Empereur se retourna et vit Reed s'avancer dans la salle.

Xiao : Ah ! Reed ! allez y, je suis toute ouïe !

Reed : et bien, que direz vous d'allez conquérir une nouvelle terre ?

Xiao : expliquez vous ?

Reed : et bien, derrière le désert se trouve une cité légendaire, Yué, la cité libre…personne encore n'a réussi à la conquérir…qu'en dites-vous ?

Eriol : Shao, tu ne vas pas croire à cette fable ?

Xiao : TAIS TOI ! Vas plutôt réunir les soldats les plus vaillants, nous partirons dans la soirée !

Eriol : Mais…bien…

Le jeune homme sortit en silence de la salle laissant le jeune Empereur et le Sorcier seul.

Xiao : que cherchez vous là-bas ?

Reed : qu'est ce qui vous dis que je cherche quelque chose ?

Xiao : ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile.

Reed : …hum…disons que…j'ai perdu quelque chose que j'aimerais bien récupéré et je sais que je la trouverais là-bas.

Xiao : je vois…de toute façon, grâce à cette cité, tout le monde me craindra !

Reed sourit face à ça, décidément, le jeune Empereur serait un allié plus serviable que son défunt père…

……………………….

Ouf ! fini , j'en pouvé plu ! lol !

Ben voilà, en espérant que ça vous à plu !

Allé bisss é o prochain chap !

YongYuanAiNi


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde ! comment ça va ? moi bien ! j'ai fêté mon anniv y a po lontemps (lundi) alors chui contente !

**Bon j'ai décidé pour ce chap de ne pas répondre aux comms ! oui je sais, chui chante ! mais bon…j'en a tellement aussi (oué kan j'ai ouvert ma boite mail ! 12 comms, j'ai alluciné !) ! je voulais tous vous remercier de vos comms, qui m'ont beaucoup plu ! et je répondrais sûrement aux comms pour le prochain chap..mais là ! po d'humeur… lol !**

**Bon sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à la suite ! **

**BONNE LECTURE**

- SAKURA !

Le Tigre jaune se précipita une fois de plus auprès de sa maîtresse qui venait à nouveau de tomber.

Kéro : est-ce que ça va ?

Saki : mais oui ! C'est juste que mes cicatrices commence à me faire mal…

Tomi : il faut qu'on trouve un abri !

Saki : non, ça va, je vous assure ! Je peux tenir encore un peu !…De plus, comment trouver un abri en plein désert ?

Tomi : il doit bien avoir des nomades dans le coin quand même !

La jeune femme aux yeux émeraude se releva et repris la marche sous les yeux effarés de ses amis. Mais avant d'aller bien loin, Spinel arriva avec de l'aide. En effet, la panthère noire était parti faire de l'éclairage et avait trouvé sur son chemin un couple nomade.

Tomi : SPINEL ! ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

Spinel : merci, c'est gentil.

- alors c'est à vous qu'appartient cette drôle de bestiole ?

- en plus il y en a une autre !

Sakura, Tomoyo et Kérberos prirent conscience de la présence du jeune couple qui se trouvait dans la caravane que Spinel avait repérer. L'homme était plutôt grand, svelte, les cheveux noir et court. La jeune femme était plus petite, le teint plus halé, châtain avec deux grosses tresses sur le côté, les yeux marrons.

Saki : euh…oui, on peut dire ça comme ça !

- et ben, ce sont de belles bestioles ! je m'appelle Chiharu Mihara, et voici mon fiancé, Takashi Yamakasi.

Saki : enchantée ! Mon nom est Sakura Kinomoto ! et voici Tomoyo Reed ! La boule de poil Jaune, c'est Kérberos et la noire c'est Spinel Sun !

Tous : enchanté !

Takashi : de même ! Votre ami nous a dit que vous cherchiez à atteindre la cité de Yué ?

Tomi : oui, c'est cela.

Takashi : dans ce cas, venez avec nous, nous y allions justement !

Saki : Merci ! vraiment !

Kéro : mais c'est bien tout ça ! on sera bientôt vraiment libre ! YOUPI !

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant le tigre sautiller de joie. Ils montèrent dans la caravane, heureux de pouvoir se reposer.

Takashi monta à l'avant, conduire l'attelage, tandis que Chiharu alla s'occuper de ses invités. Elle leur donna de quoi boire mais fut marquée par les tâches rouges qui se trouvèrent au dos de la robe de Sakura.

Chiharu : vous êtes blessée ?

Saki : ce n'est rien !

Chiharu : mais votre robe est toute ensanglantée par derrière !

Tomoyo se leva pour vérifier et poussa un petit cri, voyant l'ampleur des tâches rouges.

Tomi : Mon dieu ! Saki, il faut qu'on change tes bandages et qu'on nettoie tes plaies ! tu perds trop de sang !

Saki : je vais tenir le coup ! on a pas de quoi faire ici !

Chiharu : mais on ne peut pas vous laisser dans cette état ! je vais déchirer une chemise de mon fiancé et on va nettoyer avec de l'eau.

Saki : on ne va pas gaspille des vivres pour ça !

Tomi : mais c'est de ta vie dont il est question !

Kéro : elle a raison la petite !

Saki : Kéro ! tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Spinel : il serait plus sage de te soigner Sakura…sinon on ne donnera pas chair de ta peau.

La jeune femme soupira de résignation. Elle défit sa robe et se retrouva en chemise. Spinel et Kéro partit à l'avant, après de Takashi, tandis que les deux autres jeunes femmes aidèrent Sakura à défaire sa chemise et la soignèrent.

Après avoir parcouru un bon bout de chemin dans le désert, les quatre amis purent voir avec soulagement de la verdure de-ci de-là qui signalait là la fin du désert. Puis, plus loin, ils purent voir l'océan briller de mille feux sous le soleil ardent.

Takashi : on va faire une pause par ici, nous ne devons être plus très loin !

Tout le monde approuva cette idée, et tous se s'activèrent pour aider à préparer un petit repas. Tomoyo aida Sakura à descendre et les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à cuisiner sous les regard de leurs protecteurs pendant que les deux fiancés s'occupèrent de leurs chevaux.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur et repartirent 1h plus tard pour longer l'océan.

Saki : dîtes-moi, Chiharu. Avez-vous déjà été à Yué ?

Chiharu : à vrai dire…non, pas vraiment…nous en avons beaucoup entendu parler… mais je suis sûre que nous trouverons cette ville bientôt !

Tomi : euh…mais…pourquoi allez-vous là bas ?

Chiharu : et bien…il y a trois jour maintenant…notre Empereur est mort…Son fils lui succédant, nous pensions retrouver une certaine paix…mais…il se montre encore plus tyrannique que l'ancien Empereur.

Saki : et vous venez de quelle ville ?

Chiharu : d'une petit village, dans la contré du Palais de Jade.

En entendant cela, Sakura faillit s'étouffer.

Saki : XIAO LANG EST MORT ?

Chiharu : oui, d'une crise cardiaque…

Tomi : ça veux dire que…

Saki : c'est insensé ! Shaolan ne ferais jamais de mal à qui que ce soit sans avoir une très bonne raison !

Chiharu : vous connaissez le nouvel Empereur ?

Tomi : ben…

Saki : en quelque sorte, oui…euh…je l'ai rencontré une fois, l'hors d'un entretient entre mon père et le feu Empereur. **(nda : ché po si c comme ça kça s'écri ! lol)**

Chiharu : je vois…mais vous savez, comme on dit, le pouvoir est capable de changer n'importe qui…

Saki : pas lui… -_pense- je suis sûre que Reed à quelque chose à voir avec tout ça…_

Takashi : HEY ! VENEZ VOIR !

Les trois jeunes femmes allèrent au devant de la caravane et purent s'émerveiller devant la vu lointaine de l'entrée de la cité de Yué. Plus ils se rapprochèrent plus ils purent l'admirer. L'entrée était élevé de magnifiques colonnes d'un blanc de neige. Les maisons étaient bâties dans des tons chaleureux, accueillant et joyeux. Les toits des bâtiments étaient reliés par de grandes banderoles colorées et sur le sol on pouvait voir de nombreux pétales de fleurs laissés par les arbres qui surplombait les allées…

Ils entrèrent dans la cité avec étonnement et émerveillement.

- regardez ! des étrangers !

- Bienvenus à vous !

Les gens vivant dans cette cité les accueillirent avec joie ! Il descendirent de la caravane et suivirent la foule qui les emmenèrent vers la place centrale. Là se trouvait un énorme bâtiment décoré de fleurs et de banderoles. Ils durent entrer dedans et atteignirent une immense salle où se dressait un siège Impérial sur une estrade. Ils furent emmené devant ce siège et là, toute la foule s'inclina. Les six amis restèrent debout, surpris, et un vieil homme apparu et vint s'asseoir sur le siège.

Vieil homme : bonjour, humble voyageur.

Takashi : bonjour, mon Seigneur…

Vieil homme : AHAHAH ! voyons pas de manière ici ! je me nomme Usagi, appelez moi par mon prénom !

Saki : très bien…Usagi

Usagi : dites-moi, ce sont de bien drôle de bêtes qui vous accompagnent !

Kéro : qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à nous traiter de bête ?

Usagi : et en plus ils parlent ? AHAHAH ! vous êtes marrant vous !

Les six amis regardèrent le vieil homme s'esclaffer d'un air ahuri…se demandant où ils étaient tombés

Usagi : AH ! pardonnez moi, j'ai oublié mes manière…comment vous appelez vous, voyageurs ?

Takashi : je me nomme Takashi Yamakasi et voici ma fiancée Chiharu Mihara, quand aux autres…

Saki : je suis Sakura Kinomoto, voici Tomoyo Reed et nos deux gardiens, Kérberos et Spinel Sun.

Usagi : et bien, enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Bienvenu à Yué ! MES AMIS ? ACCUEILLONS COMME IL SE DOIT NOS INVITES !

A ce moment, toute la foule se mit à crier de joie et partirent en chantant préparer l'énorme buffet du soir…

Pendant ce temps, Usagi fit le tour de la cité aux invités et leur montrèrent où ils pouvaient se loger. Takashi et Chiharu partirent dans leur coin, tandis que les Tomoyo, Sakura et leur deux gardiens décidèrent d'aller se rafraîchir dans leur chambre. Tomoyo refit de bons bandages à Sakura et toutes deux se changèrent.

Le soir tomba maintenant sur la cité de Yué. La lune brilla intensément…

Une grande table avait été dressé le long de la berge, près de la mer… le repas se passa dans la joie et la gaieté…Sakura, Tomoyo, Kérberos et Spinel Sun étaient aux anges…

Usagi _(pense) : alors c'est elle Sakura, la fille de Nadeshico… Et l'autre, Tomoyo ne peut être que la fille de Reed… _

Le vieil homme sourit intérieurement se disant que bientôt, Sakura saurait la vérité ses origines…

Ils firent la fête toute a nuit, sans se douter que ce serait la dernière fois avant les ennuis…

**Voilà, fini ! alors, c'était comment ! là on va bientôt passer aux choses sérieuse et le premier chap est tout proche de revenir à l'endroit où il devrait être ! lol ! bon, laissez moi des comms s'il vous plait ! vi ! me faites po la tête parske j'ai po répodu cette fois ci ?hein ?hein ? hein ?**

Au fait, dédicace pour hope (puisqu'il n'y a que elle de mes lecteurs de CCS…enfin…sauf Sakunissou, mais elle elle ne laisse po de comms svt alors…) la suite de THE NEW FINAL FANTASY est en ligne ! vi ! spécial Zack et Noa…(lalalalala, il y a de l'amour dans l'aiiiiiir…lalalalala….)

**Voilà et si vous voulez l'adresse de mon site (ben vi j'en profite pour faire un pe de pub…j'espère que j'ai le droit !) et ben, il doit y être sur mon profil enfin…normalment, sinon, envoyez moi un MP ! y a po encor grand chose dessus, et pour l'instant est plutot basé sur clamp (évidemment, j'ai commencé par le plus long…po facile de décrire 30 œuvres !) allez jeté un pti cou d'œil et si ça vous di…un ptit mo dans le livre d'or…hein ?**

**Allez à plus !**

**YongYuanAiNi ; à vôtre service ! lol !**


	15. Chapter 15

Le nouvel Empereur partit donc dans la soirée avec sa cavalerie et Reed, il somma Meiling à partir avec lui histoire de « se connaître mieux »…

Elle fut donc obligée de faire ses bagage et de partir avec tous les soldats.

Ils partirent guidés par le Conseillé vers le désert. La route fut particulièrement éprouvante pour tout le monde, essayant de trouver son chemin dans les kilomètres de sable à porté de vue. Au bout de quatre jour, ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du désert et arrivèrent bientôt au bord de mer. Là ils montèrent encore leur campement pour y passer la nuit…

Meiling retira sa robe et se retrouva en chemise. Elle se fit un brin de toilette avec un bol remplit d'eau et s'apprêta à se coucher quand une personne entra dans sa tente.

- hum, c'est que vous êtes plutôt jolie en chemise…

elle se raidit, horrifiée en reconnaissant la voix et se retourna avec crainte.

Mei : Xiao Lang…

Le jeune Empereur sourit e n lisant la peur dans ses yeux et s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup et sans qu'elle eut pu faire quoique ce soit il l'attira violemment à lui et l'embrassa avec force.

La jeune femme, apeurée, essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre mais le jeune homme lui bloqua les bras le long de son corps. Elle se laissa faire tout en versant des larmes de désespoir.

Xiao Lang le remarqua et lui lécha les larmes puis la balança sur son 'lit' de fortune. Il monta au dessus d'elle et lui bloqua les bras au dessus de la tête.

Mei : je vous en prie…

Xiao : croyez vous vraiment que je vais m'arrêter ? Bon sang, Meiling, vous n'avez pas arrêté de me faire des avances et maintenant vous ne voulez pas ?

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa de nouveau et toujours tenant ses bras d'une main, il entreprit à la caresser de l'autre main. Sentant la main du jeune Empereur remonter la chemise en lui caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse, Meiling se remit de nouveau à se débattre et s'apprêta à crier quand Xiao Lang lui plaqua violemment la main sur la bouche.

Xiao : oh non ma belle ! si jamais vous avez l'audace de crier, je vous égorge sur le champ ! Alors maintenant, on se calme et on devient une bonne fifille !

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer en versant de plus en plus de larme, mais l'Empereur n'en avait que faire. Elle se maudissait de tête d'avoir accepter ce poison du Conseillé et ferma les yeux résignée à son sort.

La voyant se résigner, Xiao Lang sourit de victoire. Lui libéra les bras et ré entreprit ses caresses. Alors que la jeune femme se sentait perdue, Xiao Lang fut prit d'un énorme mal de tête, si fort qu'il s'écroula sur elle se tenant la tête par les mains.

Meiling s'affola et se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Elle réussi à se retirer de dessous lui et le prit par les épaules.

Mei :Xiao Lang ?

Celui-ci répondit par un grognement et sombra dans l'inconscience. Meiling se sentit un peu soulagée, remit sa chemise correctement. Elle mit la couverture sur l'Empereur et s'allongea près de lui tout en maintenant une certaine distance et fini par s'endormir.

Xiao Lang se réveilla à l'aube et vit la jeune femme endormi non loin de lui. Il se rappela de la soirée d'avant et émit un grognement de frustration. Il se leva en vitesse et partit dans sa tente. Quelques minutes plus tard, le clairon sonna pour réveiller tout le campement. Le petit déjeuné fut rapide et en moins d'une demi heure, le campement, replié.

Ils reprirent le trajet sans un mot et bientôt, l'éclaireur arriva en galopant vers l'Empereur pour lui annoncer que la cité se trouvait non loin d'eux.

Xiao : Et bien, Reed, il semblerait que vous allez bientôt pouvoir récupérer votre bien.

Reed : Il semblerait, en effet.

Eriol, lui se tenait à l'arrière du cortège, auprès de Meiling, qui semblait songeuse et inquiète.

Eriol : ça ne va pas ?

Mei : si…

Eriol : Ecoutez, je sais que nous ne sommes pas partis sur des bonnes bases…Mais le changement de Shaolan et si soudain…faites attention à vous…

Mei : merci…Eriol ?

Eriol : oui ?

Mei : non…rien…

Eriol : si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas !

Il partit un peu plus en avant, rejoignant ses soldats, la laissant seule dans ses pensées.

Au bout de deux heures de chevauché, il aperçurent enfin la cité, avec ses colonnes blanches majestueuses.

Reed : nous y voilà, enfin !

Xiao : HALTE !

Tout le monde s'arrêta s'un coup ! et les généraux rejoignirent leur Empereur pour recevoir les ordres.

Xiao : Ecoutez, nous allons prendre cette ville ! je veux que vous me récupériez toutes les personnes qui vivent dans cette cité, c'est compris ?

Eriol : on va les attaquer ? mais enfin, sous vôtre respect, ils ne nous ont jamais rien fait, c'est enfreindre nos principes que d'attaquer une cité qui d'extérieur ne montre aucune défense !

Xiao : oserez-tu te rebeller contre ton Empereur ? ne sais-tu donc pas quel sort réserve-t-on aux traîtres, Eriol ?

Le concerné baissa la tête de soumission en se maudissant de l'intérieur de ne pas se sentir plus fort pour arrêter ça.

Xiao : bien ! allez rejoindre vos troupes et à l'attaque !

Les généraux saluèrent leur Empereur sous le regard satisfait du Sorcier. Puis ils partirent en galopant vers la cité, saccageant tout sur leur passage.

La cité n'opposa pas beaucoup de résistance. Tout le monde coururent partout cherchant un endroit pour se cacher mais au bout de trois heures à peine, la cité fut sous l'emprise du l'Empereur Xiao Lang, et tous les habitants se retrouvèrent parqué dans la grande salle du trône.

Le vieil Usagi se trouvait parmi son peuple, toujours souriant, et calma son peuple en les incitant à faire comme d'habitude quand de nouveaux venus arrivaient dans la cité. Alors, tous se mirent à chanter et à rirent ensemble sous les regards incompréhensif des soldats et de l'Empereur.

Reed, sentant son agacement devenir de plus en plus fort, n'ayant aperçut ni sa fille, ni sa servante, ni ses créations avança brusquement vers le vieil homme.

Usagi : tiens donc ! Reed ! cela faisait un bail ! comment vas-tu ?

Reed : où est-elle ?

Usagi : qui ça ?

Reed : arrête tes simagrées, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Usagi : tu ne peux pas répéter ? avec tout ce bruit je ne t'entends pas !

Reed : TAISEZ VOUS DONC !

Le Sorcier s'exprima tellement férocement que tout le monde se tut d'un coup.

Reed : où est-elle ?

Usagi : et si tu me disait de qui tu parlais, cela serait mieux, tu sais je me fais vieux alors je crois que je perds un peu la boule ! mais toi, tu n'a pas pris ne ride dis donc !

Reed lui lança un regard noir et se mis à regarder les gens autour de lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une annonce , la grande porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et laissa passer quatre soldats .

- lâchez-moi bon sang !

ils les virent arriver deux en tenant chacun une jeune femme et les deux autres en tenant un tigre et une panthère avec une corde. L'une des jeunes femmes essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre alors que l'autre semblait résignée tandis que les deux bêtes essayait aussi de se détacher sans succès.

Eriol, qui se tenait en retrait s'étonna de voir Tomoyo et Sakura et attendait à voir la réaction de Xiao Lang à la vu de son aimée. Mais celui-ci ne fit rien en regardant le spectacle avec amusement.

Reed, lui, s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

Tomi : Sakura…

Saki : quoi ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit le Sorcier s'approcher d'elle, un frisson de terreur lui parcourut le corps. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

Reed : j'avoue que là, c'était bien joué…mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas assez pour m'échapper.

Saki : si vous croyez que j'ai dis mon dernier mot, vous vous trompez !

Reed : petite insolente !

Il la gifla fortement ce qui mis en colère Kérberos qui, dans cet élan, réussi à s'échapper et sauta sur son ancien Maître !

Mais des gardes arrivèrent à la rescousse et réussirent à le maîtriser.

Reed : et ben Kérberos, je vois que tu es toujours aussi instinctif !

Kéro : vous n'avez pas le droit ! elle n'est pas à vous !

Reed : JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX D'ELLE ! SAKURA M'APPARTIENT A MOI ET A MOI SEUL !

Saki : JE NE VOUS DONNERAIS JAMAIS RIEN !

Reed : CA ON VERRA BIEN !

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'endormit par un sort et la prit dans ses bras

Reed : bien, mettez l'autre en prison ou quelque chose comme ça, quand aux deux fauves, enfermez-les aussi les deux ensembles, je vais m'occuper personnellement de cette demoiselle.

Il quitta la salle en emportant Sakura avec lui. Les gardes le suivirent de près pour enfermer les trois autres sans remarquer la personne qui les suivait dans l'ombre.

Une fois tout le remue ménage terminé, l'Empereur ordonna la soumission de la cité et que tout ceux qui ne l'obéirez pas se verrez fouetté ou exécuter, selon son humeur , puis demanda à avoir un grand banquet pour marquer sa nouvelle conquête !

Une fois tout le monde partit, il en profita pour faire le tour de la salle.

Pense- c'est bien la première fois que je vois Reed s'énerver comme ça pour une jeune femme…cette Sakura m'a l'air d'être particulière…De plus elle est vraiment bien faite !

Il sourit à cette pensée en se disant que finalement, il allait peut-être bien mettre des bâtons dans les roues dans les plans de Reed pour goûter la saveur de cette fleur…


	16. Chapter 16

Kikoo ! me revoilà ! après un ptit bout d'absence ! comment ça va ? j'espère bien ! voilà donc la suite de ma ptite fic ! jvous laisse à la lecture sans plus attendre !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Tomoyo était assise dans sa cellule depuis une demi heure, maudissant son père. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, se demandant ce qu'allait être son sort maintenant. Elle savait très bien que son père n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune magicienne et que donc elle ne lui était pas importante. Alors qu'elle sentait venir les larmes, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs et elle vit une personne se tenir devant les barreaux de sa cellule.

- Est ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme s'approcha des barreaux pour voir la personne dont la voix lui était familière et poussa un petit cri de surprise quand elle reconnut Eriol.

Tomi : Est-ce vraiment vous ?

Eriol : Il faut croire…

Tomi : Alors…ce qu'on nous avait dit est donc vrai…le Prince Shaolan a perdu la tête…

Eriol : Tout cela est si soudain ! Je ne le reconnais même plus ! Cependant…Lorsque vous et votre amie, Sakura, êtes apparues dans la salle, il n'a pas sourcillé d'un pouce…Comme si il ne l'avait pas reconnu…Pourtant…Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, je suis sûr que Reed y est pour quelque chose.

Tomi : Sûrement, alors il faut savoir de quoi il s'agit, si on arrive à trouver ce qu'il lui est arrivé, il faudra avertir Sakura, elle sera peut-être en mesure de trouver une solution pour le faire redevenir lui même.

Il y eu un moment de silence entre les deux jeune gens, gênés de la situation. Le jeune homme brisa ce silence qui devenait trop pesant.

Eriol : Je suis désolé…

Tomi : Pourquoi ?

Eriol : On vous a fait subir des choses affreuses…

Tomi : Au moins…Cela nous a permis de nous revoir…

Eriol : Oui…

Il prononça ce mot avec un léger sourire, puis passa une main entre les barreaux pour la poser sur la joue de la jeune femme en la regardant avec beaucoup de tendresse. Tomoyo lui rendit son sourire puis le jeune homme se retira pour éviter de se faire repérer.

Au même moment, autre part… 

Spinel : ça ne sert à rien !

Kéro : Je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire !

Le tigre essaya encore une fois de forcer la porte de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient mais sans succès.

Spinel : Je te l'avais dis !

Kérberos rugit de mécontentement, puis retourna près de Spinel Sun, vaincu. A peine avait-il eu le temps se mettre à côté de la panthère que la porte s'ouvrit aussi soudainement que brusquement laissant apparaître à son seuil leur ancien Maître…

Reed : Alors…Comment allez vous, mes créations ? Vous êtes vous bien amusés ?

Kéro : Où est Saki ?

Reed : Hum…toujours aussi impulsif à ce que je vois ! Kérberos, voyons, est-ce comme cela que l'on salue son créateur ?

Le tigre grogna et se prépara à lui sauter dessus comme au paravent mais Spinel l'empêcha.

Spinel : Calmes-toi, Kéro, ça ne sert à rien !

Reed : C'est ça, Kérberos, écoutes donc ce que te dis ton petit camarade Spinel Sun, ce serait plus sage !… Alors … Cette petite balade vous a bien plu ? Oui ? Tant mieux ! Parce que ça n'arrivera plus de si tôt croyez moi ! Maintenant, vous allez rentrer à la maison !

En prononçant ces paroles, le Magicien les paralysa d'un geste de main, et, s'approcha dangereusement de ces deux créations en souriant sadiquement..

Il posa sur chacun d'eux une main enveloppé d'une fine lumière rouge sang. Les deux animaux ressentirent une brûlure très vive sur leur cou…

Ils comprirent très vite que leur Maître leur avait imposé de nouveau son sceau en guise d'appartenance…

Au même moment autre part… 

Sakura se trouvait enfermée dans une chambre, assise en tailleur sur le lit, réfléchissant. Il fallait trouver un moyen de sortir des griffes de Reed à nouveau, ainsi que ses amis.

Un bruit de serrure se fit entendre, ce qui alerta la jeune femme, qui passa de l'autre côté du lit par crainte.

L'Empereur Xiao Lang fit son apparition dans la chambre et referma la porte aussitôt après être entré.

Xiao : Hum…Alors c'est donc vous que Reed veux à tout prix !

Saki :…

Xiao : Vous ne parlez pas ?

Saki :…

Le jeune Empereur s'approcha de la Magicienne lentement si bien que celle-ci du reculer pour éviter le contact.

Xiao : vous ferais-je peur ?

Encore une fois, la jeune femme ne répondit pas.

Xiao : Allons, donc ! Vous étiez plus éloquente face à Reed !

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, si bien qu'elle se retrouva contre le mur. Xiao Lang ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la situation et se rapprocha d'elle plus rapidement en la bloquant avant qu'elle n'eut pu faire quoique ce soit. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou en humant son parfum de fleur.

Xiao : j'adore votre odeur.

Puis, souriant sadiquement, il lui lécha le cou. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri de dégoût et poussa violemment l'Empereur au loin avant de se mettre à courir vers la porte.

Mais manque de chance, le jeune homme la rattrapa bien vite par la taille et la balança furieusement sur le lit. Il se s'allongea au dessus d'elle, la bloquant de tout son corps.

Xiao : Vous avez du mordant ! j'aime ça !

Il l'embrassa avec force, lui bloquant les bras et les jambes. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa fortement à s'éloigner de lui.

A ce moment là, une lumière rosée enveloppa la jeune Magicienne et l'Empereur se retrouva expulsé de l'autre côté de la pièce, se cognant fortement contre le mur.

La jeune femme se redressa surprise, puis, se leva et se précipita de nouveau vers la sortie…en vain…

Xiao Lang lui attrapa un bras brusquement, la ramena à lui pour la frapper lourdement ce qui la fit tomber à terre.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les cheveux .

Xiao : espèce de garce, je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fais, mais tu vas me le payer…on ne touche pas à l'Empereur !

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau a balancer sur le lit, la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir le Conseillé.

Reed : je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, Mon Seigneur ?

Xiao : oh ! Reed ! mais, rien ! Je suis venu dire le bonjour à cette dame, par courtoisie !

Reed : c'est évident…

Xiao : je vais vous laisser à vos occupations…Madame…

Il se baissa et fit un baise main à Sakura. L'Empereur remonta légèrement la tête de sorte qu'il n'y avait que la jeune fille qui puisse voir son sourire mauvais

Xiao : et au plaisir…

Il se redressa, salua hautainement son conseillé et sortit de la chambre.

Sakura sentit un certain soulagement mais elle ne savait pas si la compagnie de Reed allait être mieux pour elle que celle de l'Empereur.

Reed : que te voulait-il ?

Saki : il vous l'a dit, non ? Il était venu me saluer !

Reed : te saluer hein ?

Il s'approcha de la demoiselle et lui agrippa les cheveux.

Reed : ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !

Saki : oh, jamais je n'oserais !

Reed : petite insolente !

Il la jeta à terre violemment. Le Sorcier s'approcha d'elle pour lui chuchoter quelques mots

Reed : Fais attention, Sakura, je peux très bien me passer de toi, tu sais, si tu continue comme ça, je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau !

Saki : je préfère mille fois mourir que de vous servir !

Elle lui cracha au visage, ce qui lui valu une autre gifle magistrale.

Reed : tu apprendras à m'obéir, crois-moi !

Le conseillé sortit, furieux laissant la jeune femme à moitié consciente dans sa chambre.

Tout le reste de la journée se passa sans visite pour la jeune femme. Elle restait allongée sur son lit à regarder le plafond de la chambre le regard vide d'émotion, finissant par s'endormir…

Tomoyo elle, attendait patiemment dans sa cellule que son ami revienne la voir, pendant la nuit. Elle espérait avoir des nouvelles de Sakura, ainsi que de Spinel et de Kérberos. La nuit tombé, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se précipita, espérant que c'était Eriol, et c'était bien lui, mais fut surprise de le voir accompagné d'une belle jeune femme brune.

Eriol : Tomoyo, comment allez-vous ?

Tomi : ça peut aller…

Eriol : oh, euh…je vous présente Meiling, elle pourra nous aider pour Shaolan.

Mei : bonsoir…

Tomi : bonsoir…

Mei : je… je suis désolée pour ce qui vous arrive…

Tomi : ce n'est pas votre faute…je commence à croire qu'on aurait jamais du s'enfuir de chez mon Père…

Eriol : Meiling peut s'approcher de Shaolan sans aucun problème…savez vous ce qu'il nous faudrait pour préparer quelque chose ?

Tomi : malheureusement, non, comme je vous l'avais dit plutôt, la seule personne qui pourrait contrecarrer l'envoûtement de l'Empereur serait Sakura…il faudrait aller lui demander !

Eriol : je vois, mais sa chambre est inviolable, il a deux gardes devant la porte et les seules personnes qui puissent entrer dans cette chambre sont Shaolan et Reed….

Mei : je peux essayer…

Tomi : comment ?

Mei : je peux prétendre que l'Empereur m'envoie pour la préparer…

Eriol : peut-être…mais si l'Empereur ne vient pas la voir, vous allez tout droit dans votre perte !

Mei : alors je convaincrais l'Empereur de me laisser la préparer pour lui…

Tomi : vous croyez qu'il va marcher ?

Mei : j'ai ma petite idée

Tomi : mais pour mon Père, comment allez-vous faire ?

Eriol : et bien…je lui détournerais son attention…on verra bien !

Tomi : n'est-ce pas trop risqué ?

Mei : nous n'avons pas d'autre choix ! Il faut qu'on arrive à retrouver Shaolan !

Tomi : si je peux me permettre…vous avez eu des nouvelles des mes amis ?

Eriol : comme je vous l'ai dit, Sakura est injoignable pour l'instant…quant à vos deux bêtes…

Mei : elles étaient aux pieds de Reed pendant de repas…

Tomi : il a du leur reposer le sceau…les pauvres…il faudra le dire aussi à Sakura…vous devriez y aller…

Eriol : oui, nous y allons…faites attention à vous !

Tomi : je ne suis pas encore vaincu !

Ils se sourirent tous les trois et les deux nobles partirent la laissant seule dans le noir lugubre et humide de sa cellule…

Voilà ! c'est fini ! alors dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! 

**Allez biss ! et à plus !**

**YongYuanAiNi**

**Ps : ben vi koi, comme à chaque fois : UN NOUVEAU CHAP DE **

**THE NEW FINAL FANTASY !**

**ALLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZ **

**LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**

**Yong-chan ! lol**


	17. Chapter 17

Kikoo tout le monde ! eh vous avez vu l'effort un peu ! j'ai été moins longue cette fois ci pour l'attente ! alors vous êtes pas contents !

**Sans plus attendre je vous laisse à la lecture ! réponse aux coms et au reviews à la fin du chap pour changer ! **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Le lendemain, Meiling se leva avec appréhension, bien qu'elle avait dit qu'elle avait une petite idée pour convaincre l'Empereur de la laisser approcher Sakura, elle se demandait vraiment comment elle allait faire…

Elle alla dans la grande salle pour aller déjeuner et s'assit à sa place habituelle, aux côtés de Xiao Lang. Celui ci était déjà présent dans la salle et avait commencé à déjeuner. Quand la jeune femme fut installé à ses côtés il en profita pour passer discrètement sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise et le regarda avec supplication mais tout ce qu'elle obtint ce fut un sourire vainqueur.

Xiao : alors, Meiling…j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit…

Mei : Mon Seigneur…je vous en prie…

Xiao : Voyons Meiling, je ne vais pas vous manger !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas en baissant la tête ce qui agrandit le sourire de l'Empereur.

Xiao : de toute façon, j'ai une nouvelle proie en vue…cette fleur de cerisier à un goût exquis !

Il se lécha les lèvres avec envie comme s'il venait juste de l'embrasser. Meiling sentait le moment venu de mettre leur plan en route.

Mei : est-elle si belle qu'on nous le dit ?

Xiao : vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Mei : je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention à vrai dire….Xiao Lang…vous voulez la posséder ?

Xiao : …pourquoi tant de questions, femme ?

La jeune femme prit son courage à deux main et se tourna vers son Empereur.

Mei : je peux vous aider à l'avoir, si vous le voulez…

Xiao : je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide !

Mei : je peux vous la préparer ! je peux vous la servir sur un plateau, mais il faut que vous me laissiez la voir, la rencontrer…

Xiao : pourquoi feriez vous cela ?

Mei : vous….vous êtes mon Maître et je vous dois obéissance…

Xiao : …que manigancez vous donc, Meiling ?

Un petit frisson de peur lui parcouru le corps mais elle réussit à le cacher…elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur et du coup avoir fait perdre leur chance d'approcher cette Sakura.

L'Empereur s'approcha d'elle et lui mordilla l'oreille. Elle ferma les yeux et resta soumise à son geste. Il arrêta et lui chuchota au creux de son oreille.

Xiao : je vous la laisserais la voir une fois et si jamais quand je passerais après vous je la vois moins docile…je vous laisserais la voir quelques heures par jour…

Mei : très…très bien…

Xiao : bien…

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui sourit avec ironie.

Xiao : par contre, attendez vous à avoir de la visite cette nuit !

Elle tressaillit à ces paroles et le jeune homme se leva en riant dans sa barbe.

Xiao : je vous attends dans une heure…je vous conduirez à elle…

Mei : bien, votre Majesté.

Il quitta la salle, laissant la jeune femme se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle fit transmettre un message au plus vite à Eriol pour lui annoncer qu'elle aller rencontrer Sakura, pour que lui fasse le nécessaire pour le Sorcier.

Elle rejoignit l'Empereur comme convenu une heure plus tard, en se rendant dans les appartements de celui-ci.

Xiao : nous y allons tout de suite…je vous donne ceci, un médaillon royale, preuve que vous avez mon autorisation…

Mei : et pour le Seigneur Reed, ne risque-t-il pas de venir durant mon entretient avec sa prisonnière ?

Xiao : d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il serait parti avec une petite troupe commandité par le Seigneur Eriol pour je ne sais quoi.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement intérieurement se disant que son message était bien passé.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la prisonnière.

Les gardes, reconnaissant leur Empereur le saluèrent et lui laissèrent le passage ainsi qu'à Meiling. Xiao ouvrit la porte…

Sakura entendit du bruit devant sa porte, elle se réfugia derrière le lit et s'accroupit restant sur la défensive.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à l'Empereur et à une jeune femme inconnue à elle. Cette jeune femme entra dans la chambre mais avant de pouvoir aller plus loin le jeune homme la retint par le bras et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de lui lécher l'oreille. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se laissa faire tout en dégageant une mine de dégoût. Puis, il sortit en souriant sadiquement à la jeune Magicienne.

La porte se ferma et un silence chargé en tension se fit dans la pièce.

Meiling s'approcha du lit mais Sakura se méfia et se recula.

Mei : attendez ! je ne vous veux aucun mal.

La Magicienne ne répondit pas et resta sur la défensive.

Mei : je viens de la part de votre amie, Tomoyo…nous…nous devons discuter.

Saki : qui me dit que vous ne me mentez pas ?

Mei : je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous mentirez…Shaolan a …beaucoup changé…et votre amie a dit que vous pourriez peut-être trouver une solution contre l'envoûtement qu'il a subit…

Saki : il a été envoûté ?…Reed…

Mei : c'est un peu ma faute aussi…

Meiling baissa les yeux ne voulant pas se confronter au regard interrogateur de la jeune femme.

Mei : je…il avait dit qu'il viendrait vers moi…mais je ne pensait pas comme ça…de cette façon…

Elle se mit à pleuré en s'accroupissant à terre. Sakura s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en la berçant.

Mei : je…je suis…tellement désolée…

Saki : je sais, je sais…

Meiling se redressa un peu et esquissa un faible sourire à la Magicienne…

Saki : alors…si vous me disiez qui vous êtes ?

Mei : je…je me nomme Meiling Li, je suis…j'ai été choisi par l'ancien Empereur pour être la fiancée de Shaolan…

Saki : oh…

Mei : je …j'étais tellement obsédée par l'idée de devenir la future Impératrice que…j'étais prête à tout…mais là…il est devenu…monstrueux…

Saki : savez vous ce qu'il a bu….

Mei : hélas, non, je ne puis guère vous dire ce qu'il a bu, je n'ai fait que mettre cette poudre dans son verre…

Saki : d'accord, je comprend…mais…comment avez vous fait pour qu'il vous laisse me voir ?

Mei : et bien…voilà, je lui ai promis de vous préparer…pour…pour lui…je ne savais pas quoi lui dire…et comme il est attiré par vous…

Saki : et que dois-je faire ?

Mei : il m'a dit que quand il passerait vous voir et qu'il vous trouverait moins…docile…il me laissera vous voir quelques heures par jour.

Saki : je vois…

La Magicienne se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se retourna pour voir Meiling qui s'était relevée et la regardait avec anxiété.

Saki : d'accord, je jouerais le rôle…mais jusqu'à un certain point !

Mei : merci…

Saki : je… vous m'avez dit qu'il comptait me revoir aujourd'hui…

Mei : oui ?

Saki : je vais récupérer ce dont j'aurais besoin quand il viendra me voir alors…par contre…il faudrait qu'à ma prochaine rencontre vous m'apportiez des choses…

Mei : tout ce qu'il vous faudra !

Saki : et bien…voyons…

La jeune femme sortit son médaillon en cristal elle se concentra et une petite lumière rosée apparut à l'intérieur.

Mei : qu'est-ce que…

Saki : ceci est un cristal à pensées. Trempez le bout pointu dans de l'encre et posez le sur une feuille ; ce que vous devrez me fournir apparaîtra alors, écrit sur la feuille.

Mei : très bien…je vais devoir y aller…merci encore d'accepter…

Saki : on va le faire revenir…Dame Li…faites attention à vous…

Mei : appelez moi Meiling, je vous en pris…

Saki : très bien…Meiling…

Elles se firent un bref sourire et la brune sortit de la pièce.

Meiling se dirigea prestement dans sa chambre, sortit un encrier et un papier elle trempa le bout pointu et le posa sur la feuille comme lui avait dit la Magicienne.

Une fois sur le papier, la pierre se mit à bouger toute seule en écrivant les indications. Une fois fini, l'encre s'évapora du bout et la lumière rosée s'éteignit.

Elle lut les indications, roula le papier et partit à la recherche d'Eriol, pou l'en informer…

Un peu plus tard dans la journée Xiao Lang entra à son tour dans la chambre de Sakura.

La jeune femme l'attendait assise sur le lit. Il entra et sourit en la voyant .

Xiao : et bien, il faut croire que Meiling a réussit à vous rendre plus calme…

Saki : j'ai toujours été calme…

Xiao : Oh ! vous parlez ! et ben ! c'est un progrès !

Il s'approcha et s'assit à son tour près du lit. Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle recula pour se coller au rebord du lit.

Xiao : toujours craintive, à ce que je vois…

Il tendit une main et attrapa une mèche de cheveux qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

Sakura le regarda faire un peu surprise par ce geste que paraissait… « tendre »…mais elle perdit vite cette idée car l'Empereur la plaqua sur le lit.

Xiao : je ne vais rien vous faire aujourd'hui…Petite fleur…mais je reviendrais…bientôt…et…

Il l'embrassa avec force puis se redressa la laissant en plan sur le lit en sortant de la pièce. Sakura ferma les yeux un instant poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle se redressa et prit le mouchoir qu'elle avait dans la poche. elle porta son index devant sa bouche

Saki : séparation.

Une petite lumière rosée apparue au bout de son index et entra dans sa bouche puis en sortit avec une bulle de salive. Elle captura la bulle dans le mouchoir et le replia délicatement…

Eriol marchait précautionneusement vers les cellules pour aller voir Tomoyo. Il avait avec lui la liste qu'avait fourni Sakura. Une fois arrivé devant la cellule, il l'appela et elle s'approcha des barreau.

Eriol : vous tenez le coup ?

Tomi : oui, du mieux que je peux.

Eriol : Meiling a réussi à voir votre amie, elle va pouvoir la voir tous les jours avec la permission de l'Empereur.

Tomi : et elle va bien ?

Eriol : oui, d'après les dires de Meiling, elle va bien…Elle lui a expliqué la situation et nous a confié une liste de ce qu'il lui faut. Je vous l'ai apporté !

Il lui tendit le papier à travers les barreaux. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent ce qui les firent rougir tous deux. Ils retirèrent brusquement leur main. Tomoyo déroula le parchemin et lit les indications de son amie.

Eriol : tout ce qui est matériel, on pourra fournir le nécessaire mais pour les plantes…

Tomi : elle veut faire une potion de reconnaissance…

Eriol : quoi !

Tomi : elle va chercher quel poison a été administré à Shaolan pour connaître l'antidote.

Eriol : et pour les plantes ?

Tomi : je ne pourrais vous dire s'il y en a ici, le mieux serait de demander à des citadins de Yué…

Eriol : bien sûr…

Tomi : adressez vous à Usagi ! je suis sûre qu'il acceptera de vous aider !

Eriol : on va tenter !

Ils sourirent ensemble et le jeune homme commença à faire demi-tour…

Eriol : Tomoyo !

Tomi : oui ?

Eriol : …quand tout sera fini…j'aurais quelque chose à vous dire…

Tomi : je crois que…moi aussi…

Il partit après avoir échangé un dernier sourire…

Le soir venu, Eriol se dirigea vers la salle où était retenu les citadins. Il aperçu le vieil Usagi il s'avança vers lui et s'agenouilla pour lui parler

Eriol : bonsoir…

Usagi : bonsoir ! comment allez vous Eriol ?

Eriol : co…comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

Usagi : oh vous savez, ici, tout se sait, et puis, on vous a déjà vu parler avec d'autres soldats qui vous appelle par votre nom, alors…

Eriol : c'est évident…

Usagi : alors si vous me disiez ce qui vous amène à moi ?

Eriol : et bien…voilà, je voulais savoir si vous pouviez nous aider…

Usagi : cela dépend pour quoi ?

Eriol : nous…nous pensons savoir ce qui arrive à notre Empereur …mais nous avons besoin de plantes particulières

Usagi : lesquels vous faut-il ?

Eriol lui montra la liste et Usagi la lit tranquillement.

Usagi : je vais venir avec vous pour vous les trouver .

Eriol : j'espérais bien cela, je vous ai apporter une cape pour vous couvrir, comme ça personne ne vous reconnaîtra.

Usagi : merci !

Il se recouvrit de la cape et ils partirent discrètement de la salle…

Meiling partit dans ses appartements. La journée avait été chargé pour elle et son entrevue avec Sakura lui avait fait du bien…Elle avait pu se libérer de sa culpabilité de ce qui était arrivé à Shaolan et la Magicienne ne l'avait pas jugée dessus. Elle se sentait d'attaque pour ramener Shaolan à la raison.

Elle se dévêtit de sa robe et fit sa toilette en chemise, puis s'allongea exténuée dans son lit. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit…………laissant place à Xiao Lang.

Xiao : alors, ma douce, vous vous apprêtiez à vous endormir sans même me dire bonsoir ?

Mei : je…Bonsoir !

Xiao : très drôle !

Il s'approcha rapidement et de retrouva assit sur le lit.

Xiao : n'ai-je pas le droit à un baiser ?

Meiling déglutit avec difficulté et s'approcha de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Xiao les captura avec ferveur et l'embrassa avec empressement. Meiling ferma les yeux, impuissante, et se retint de pleurer.

Xiao l'allongea et commença à passer ses mains sous sa chemise mais de nouveau un mal de tête lui fit rage il ferma les yeux et grogna de mécontentement. Il se releva furieux et sortit de la chambre en claquant violemment la porte.  
Meiling se redressa surprise et soulagé puis se rallongea et respira à grande inspiration pour calmer son pouls et finit par s'endormir…

Xiao Lang retourna dans sa chambre furieux, il renversa tout sur son passage et s'assit en se tenant la tête aux creux des mains, toujours sentant son mal empirer.

Xiao : Mais qu'est ce que…

Il sentit son mal attendre une douleur comme jamais puis…se redressa pour s'effondrer inconscient…

Xiao (sommeillant) : …'ra…

Voilou ! fini ! bon comme promi réponses o coms et reviews ! 

**Lanalia : mé c koi ces idée ?tu pense à koi pour résoudre le pb de shao ?jcompren po là ! lol ! merci de suivre ma fic, ça me fait plaisir !et vi Mei n'est po aussi méchante kel le paraît ! lol !**

**Firey : voilà voilà, c'était pluto vite là non ? la voilà la suite ! mdr**

**Sakilette : merci d'avoir aimé…euh…pour les chap plu long…euh…ben…il était plu long là, non ? mé bon…je pe po écrir plu long sinon ben…jécriré toute l'histoire ! lol ! et pi…j'aime bien vous faire poiroté ! AHAHAHAHAHAH !**

**Lust69 ! merchi d'aimé ma fic, mé c po enkor là ke shao retrouvera la raison !**

**Meiko : et vi ! il fo ke leur plan marche ! IL LE FO ! (enfin…vraiment ?) la suite à été plus rapide, non ? alors…heureuse ? lol**

**Shana : merci bcp ! je vais vrémen commencé à coire que je le suis ! (douée lol)**

**Hope : ben vi Shao ne pe kavoir des vu sur Saki ! et pi Reed…ben il s'était passé d'elle juska maintenant alors…ben…vlà koi ! nonil ne va pa jeté saki com ça ! (moué enfin…fo voir Yong !) **

**Neko-yuu : OUEEE ! SAKI A FOND ! FAI LEUR MORDRE LA POUSSIERE ! la fin approche et vi (snif snif) ! mé toute les bonnes choses ont une fin !**

**Genzô-Wakabayashi : ola ! jespèr ke j » po fé de fot au nom ! et vi diabolique c'est mon surnom ! et c'est po encor fini ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !**

**Akeri la malicieuse : je ne lacheré po croi moi ! OUEEEEEEEEEEE !**

**Junk : je pense que ke j'avé compri ce ke tu voulé dire ! oué, et ça té comme tout lmonde, tu préfèr le shao normal koi ! merci pour té compliments ça me touche bcp ! continue à la lire juska la fin hein ? HEIN ?**

**Lan51 : merci d'avoir aimé ce chap ! jespère ke clui ke tu vien de lir tora plu ossi !**

**Voilà pour ceux de ff-fr : THE NEW FINAL FANTASY ch 24 en LIGNE ! s'il vous plait ! allez lireeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !**

**pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh !**

**voilou ! **

**bye et au prochain chap (kand ?ben ….kan il sera écri pardi !)**

**Yong-chan !**


	18. Chapter 18

Kikoo ! me revoilà avec la suite tant attendu ! dsl, je ne réponds pas aux comms et reviews cette fois-ci mais je suis en plein partiels alors…c'est une chance que j'ai pu écrire cette suite, juste deux ptits messages à passer…

**Firey, je suis dsl, je sais que je t'avais dit la que le chapitre serait mis la semaine dernière mais…ben…j'ai passé la semaine en Bretagne pour le mariage de mon frère alors…je te promets que la suite arrivera après mes partiels ! c'est à dire après le 6 juin !**

**Hope ben voilà, j'ai pas fait la suite de « the new final fantasy » alors pas la peine d'aller voir si il y a un nouveau chapitre, je vais essayer de le faire la semaine prochaine si j'ai le temps !**

**Voilà ! ce chap je le dédicace à ma ptite FIREY, qui me persécute pour que j'écrive la suite à tout prix sur msn !(jrigole , firey, t'as raison de me booster car je suis une grosse faignante alors ce chap aurait pu être publier bcp plus tard on dit quoi ?…..MERCI FIREY !) **

**Voilà donc sans plus attendre le chap 17 !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Le lendemain, Meiling arriva dans la chambre de Sakura avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, caché dans une malle contenant des vêtements.

Elle entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme sans aucun problème. A l'intérieur, elle vit la Magicienne assise dans un coin de chambre. Elle vit aussi des marques de sang sur les drap du lit. Elle s'affola et se précipita vers la jeune femme.

Mei : que s'est-il passé ?

Saki : Reed s'est encore énervé sur moi, c'est tout…

Mei : il vous a touché ?

La jeune femme se décolla du mur et se retourna pour montrer son dos ensanglanté par des traces de fouets.

La brune poussa un cri effrayé devant le dos meurtrie.

Mei : il faut vous soigner !

Elle sortit de la chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bol d'eau des serviette et de quoi faire un bandage.

Elle aida Sakura à se lever et à s'allonger sur le lit.

Elle défit correctement le dos de la chemise et la pensa ses blessures.

Mei : il…il vous a souvent…frapper ?

Saki : il a un certain penchant pour la torture.

Mei : je suis désolée…

Saki : ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas votre faute.

Il eut un moment de silence, ne sachant que dire …

Mei : comment…comment êtes vous arrivée chez Reed ?

Saki : et bien…..il est arrivé comme ça un jour chez moi…mon père venait de mourir…et …il est apparut devant la porte le soir même de la mort de mon père…il pleuvait très fort ce soir là…et le vent était très turbulent…je…je me suis enfuit à la demande de mon frère…mais…il m'a rattrapé et emmener avec lui…quant à mon frère…il est mort…

Mei : et depuis tout ce temps, vous êtes au service de lui ?

Saki : oui… mais j'ai rencontrer des personnes formidable ! il y a Kéro, puis Tomoyo et Spinel ! ce sont des personnes incroyables !

Mei : mais aujourd'hui votre situation est plutôt critique.

Saki : je…je sais que pour l'instant, tout rien de va…mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

La jeune Magicienne fit signe à la brune pour la laisser se redresser. Meiling s'exécuta et l'aida à se relever.

Saki : m'avez vous rapporter ce que je vous avais demander ?

Mei : oui, tout est dans la malle !

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme s'était levé et avait ouvert la malle pour sortir ce dont avait besoin Sakura. La jeune Magicienne s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de Meiling.

Mei : ai-je oublier quelque chose ?

Saki : tout m'a l'air d'être là…alors… voyons de quoi est atteint Shaolan…

Elle prit les herbes et les fleurs les écrasant ensemble dans un bol avec un pilori ave beaucoup d'attention jusqu'à créer une pâte verdâtre collante. Elle sortit le mouchoir contenant la salive du jeune Empereur et étala une bonne couche de la crème épaisse.

Mei : qu'avez vous fait ?

Saki : j'ai mélanger des plantes réactives aux poisons. Il suffit de laisser reposer la pâte sur le mouchoir pendant une dizaine de minutes et elle aura absorber le poison que contenait la salive. Une fois passé, il me faudra faire chauffer cette pâte et selon d'odeur des vapeurs, si c'est un poison que je connais, je saurais l'identifier.

Mei : et comment comptez vous le faire chauffer ?

Saki : comme cela !

La jeune magicienne tendit une main en avant et se concentra elle murmura e mot « Firey » et une flamme apparue au dessus de sa paume. Meiling retint une exclamation de surprise et regarda la flamme avec étonnement.

Mei : co…comment avez vous fait cela ? c'est de la sorcellerie !

Saki : non ! de la magie !

La prisonnière demanda à la 'fiancée' de l'Empereur de mettre la pâte ingurgitée de poison dans le petit flacon en verre qu'elle avait saisit dans la malle. Meiling obtempéra aussitôt, puis tendit le flacon à Sakura. Cette dernière l'attrapa et le positionna au dessus de la flamme en le secouant légèrement pour que la prise soit plus rapide.

Au bout de deux, trois minutes, des vapeurs apparurent. Sakura approcha à ce moment sa tête pour humer l'odeur et se concentra en espérant qu'elle reconnaîtrait le poison.

Meiling, elle, retenait son souffle, la regardant faire avec une sorte de fascination .

Puis, la flamme s'éteignit, et Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Mei : avez vous trouvé ?

Saki : oui ! c'est un envoûtement très particulier que l'Empereur a subit. C'est tiré de la nécromancie. Ce poison fait sortir tout la partie obscur, sombre, ténébreux, maléfique et voire même démoniaque d'une personne.

Mei : peut on faire l'antidote ?

Saki : il me faudrait des mois pour le faire, mais hélas nous n'avons pas autant de temps !…hum…

La jeune demoiselle faisait les cents pas sous le regard intrigué de la brune. Elle réfléchissait, il devait bien y avoir une solution, non ?

Saki : bien sûre !

Mei : qui y a –t-il ?

Saki : l'antidote ! Reed doit sûrement en avoir ! cela ne m' étonnerait pas ! mais pour cela il faut trouver un moyen de se rendre dans sa chambre…

Mei : le faire sortir de la cité, cela devrait aller…mais que faites vous de ces deux fauves ?

Saki : il nous suffit de les désenvoûter !

Mei : mais comment ?

Saki : vous avez toujours le cristal à pensée ?

Mei : oui.

Saki : passez le moi, je vais y mettre des instructions !

Elle se concentra un instant pour remplir le cristal des instructions.

Saki : voilà, maintenant, il me faut voir Tomoyo !

Mei : mais cela est trop risqué !

Saki : il me faut prendre ce risque, voulez vous que votre Empereur redevienne lui-même ?

Mei : oui, mais…très bien….

La brune alla fouiller dans la malle et y trouva une longue cape brune ainsi qu'une robe jaune pâle.

Mei : mettez donc ceci, on vous remarquera moins comme cela.

La jeune Magicienne s'exécuta avec néanmoins quelques difficultés du faite de ses blessures. Meiling, la voyant peiner, l'aida à se changer et une fois fait, elles sortirent de la chambre.

Saki : « Sleep »

La magicienne utilisa sa magie sans laisser le temps aux gardes de réagir et ces deux derniers s'endormirent devant la porte de sa chambre, à leur poste complètement debout, comme s'ils étaient hypnotisés.

Meiling la regarda faire toujours un peu surprise puis partie à l'avant pour vérifier le croisement voir si elles ne rencontraient personne.

Elle arrivèrent dehors et se firent le plus discrètes possible en se mélangeant là où il y avait foule et longeant les murs. Elles atteignirent enfin les cellules sans vraiment rencontrer de grandes difficultés.

Elles longèrent les cellules et atteignirent celle de Tomoyo tout au fond d'un couloir lugubre. La jeune Magicienne se précipita aux barreaux pour quérir des nouvelles de son amie.

Saki : Tomoyo ! comment te portes tu ?

Tomi : Saki ? mais…comment es tu arrivé jusque là ?

Mei : c'est moi qui l'ai amenée à vous…

Saki : nous n'avons que peu de temps ! Ecoutes moi Tomoyo, je veux que tu réalises la potion d'annulation pour Kéro et Spinel !

Tomi : QUOI ! mais…mais…je ne suis pas capable de faire une chose pareille ! je ne sais pas la faire ! je…je…

Saki : Tomi ! tu m'as vue faire des potions maintes et maintes fois ! tu connais les bases, comment ça ce passe, tu as toutes les capacités requises ! j'ai donné les instruction à Meiling, une fois tous les éléments réunis, tu feras la potion ! Si je le fais, je me ferais facilement avoir, Shaolan et Reed peuvent entrer comme ils le veulent dans la chambre où je suis enfermée ! je t'en prie Tomoyo !

Tomi : …d'accord… mais je ne suis pas garante du résultat ! il risque d'être plus que médiocre !

Saki : j'ai confiance en toi ! je sais que tu peux et que tu vas la réussir ! bon…nous devons y retourner avant que les gardes ne se réveillent… quand tu l'auras fini, on pourra passer à l'étape suivante, l'antidote de l'Empereur Xiao Lang…

La Magicienne attrapa la main de son amie pour la rassurer et lui offrit un large sourire. Tomoyo lui rendit son sourire

Tomi : tu es bien la personne la plus folle que je connaisse, Sakura Kinomoto !

Saki : je sais, je sais ! c'est bien pour ça qu'on m'aime non ?

Les deux amies se lâchèrent et Sakura rejoignit Meiling puis partirent regagner la chambre. Le chemin du retour se passa sans encombre aussi, arrivées devant la porte, Sakura se rapprocha des gardes pour leur murmurer des instructions.

Saki : écoutez moi, lorsque la porte se fermera, vous allez vous réveiller et reprendre vos esprit, sans vous rendre compte que vous étiez endormis…

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre et fermèrent la porte. Aussitôt les gardes reprirent leur esprit, ils se regardèrent un instant, étonné par le trou noir qu'il y avait dans leur esprit puis reprirent leur position de surveillance.

Mei : vous êtes vraiment impressionnante !

Saki : vous savez, pour moi, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus banal !

Mei : mais quand même, cela doit être quelque chose de pratiquer la magie…

Saki : cela emmène pas mal d'ennuis, croyez moi, regardez dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée avec ma magie !

Mei : désolée…je n'y avais pas songer…

Saki : cela n'est rien…

Mei : je vais devoir y aller, je vous reverrais demain…

Saki : faites attention à vous, Meiling

Mei : je vous en faites pas pour moi !

Elle partit sur ces paroles laissant une Sakura plus que songeuse, espérant que son plan va marcher et que Reed possèderait bien un antidote dans sa chambre…

Le reste de la journée elle ne reçut aucune visite, ni de l'Empereur ni du Sorcier, ce qui la laissa souffler et bien échafauder un plan pour récupérer cet antidote…espérant de tout cœur que Tomoyo arriva à faire cette potion pour récupérer ses amis magiques…

Le soir venu, le repas dans la grande salle se fit sans encombre, l'Empereur n'avait même pas essayer quoi que ce soit sur Meiling, à son plus grand soulagement. En effet, l'Empereur mangea silencieusement ce soir là, ayant était songeur toute la journée. Il repensait à la nuit précédente, il avait fait un rêve plutôt étrange…mais il ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment ce qui l'énervait…pourtant il sentait que ce rêve avait quelque chose d'important…il avait essayer de s'en rappelait toute la journée mais rien à faire, il faisait comme un blocage…

Il regagna donc sa chambre. Arrivé dans la salle, il tourna en rond ruminant, essayant à tout prix de se rappeler de ce fameux rêve.

Xiao : ce n'est pas possible….je vais bien finir par me souvenir de quelque chose ?

Il repensa à une chose...

un objet qu'il avait enfermé dans un petit coffret depuis qu'il était Empereur.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ce n'était qu'une babiole, un simple pendentif de fillette, mais il ne s'était jamais résolu à s'en débarrassé comme si ce pendentif était important, cependant, il ne se rappelait même plus comment il l'avait obtenu.

Il ouvrit le petit coffret et prit e pendentif entre ses mains…puis, pris d'une soudaine envie, il accrocha la chaîne autour de cou. Une fois fait, il alla se regarder dans un miroir et là, un vague souvenir lui revint en mémoire…

Il revoyait une jeune fille qui devait avoir 13 ou 14ans tout au plus mai ne pouvait qu'en voir la silhouette, impossible de voir le visage. Cette fillette lui mit le pendentif autour du cou…

Xiao Lang sentit encore une fois un mal de tête survenir…il ne comprenait pas, est-ce le souvenir de cette fillette qui le fit autant mal ?

Il s'allongea sur son lit et attendit que son mal passa…ce qui se fit assez rapidement, puis, exténué, il se coucha avec la détermination de savoir qui était cette fillette il sentait qu'elle avait un rôle important pour lui…

Voilà, c'est fini ! alors qu'en pensez vous…hein ? bon ben pour le suivant il faudra attendre un peu ! mais bon, je vais essayer de le faire assez tôt (ouais…ESSAYER…on peux toujours espérer !) bon ! ben à plus !

**Au fait…y a du monde qui va à la japan expo ? **

**YongYuanAiNi !(ou Yong-chan quand je ne suis pas connectée et que je laisse des coms, car et oui ça m'arrive parfois…_oué vraiment parfois _…MAIS EUH !)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Kikoo ! me revoilou ! alors comment allez vous ? hein ?**

**Lust 69 : et vi suspens suspens ! Shao se souvient petit à petit, et…ce n'ai pas fini ! (enfin…je crois…) mais bon, c'est po facile pour lui, le pov petit (enfin…ça l'empêche de faire des bêtises à ce vilain petit garçon ! lol) pour la Japan Expo, je parle de celle qu'il y aura à Villepinte en région parisienne pour ça allez voir sur le forum du site, y a tout qu'est mi ! lol !**

**Sakilette : mais vi, voyons, Shao…réfléchit un peu ! merci d'aimer ma fic **

**Shana : bonjour conscience à Shana, je ne crois pas avoir eu l'occasion de te connaître (enfin…ché plu ') mais bon…LIBERTE D'EXPRESSION ! shana, parles vas y ne te laisse pas faire (mais conscience continue kan même à la reprendre ! comme ça elle ne fra po bêtise !lol) **

**Genzô-Wakabayashi : oki je comprend, c'était une japan expo ou l'epita ? pour savoir Shao retrouver la mémoire ? hum…c'est dans mes possibilités ( ah bon ? depuis quand ? MAIS EUH !)**

**Meiko : oué Shao, retrouves la mémoire bon sang ! ne vois tu pas que tout le monde le veut ? bon ben…suite intéressante…et ben…tu verras bien !(ouais, Yong-chan ne révèle po ses secrets de fin…_oué ça c'est parce que tu ne la connaît po…_MAIS EUH !)**

**Neko-yuu : ben, ouais tiens, bonne question là, c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi Reed aurait l'antidote sur lui ! **

**Yukina : merci merci, je sais que mon chap est cool ! (et prends po trop la grosse tête hein ? … MAIS EUH !)**

**Lanalia : ma povr ! ma fic va finir par te rendre malade, je devrais peut être l'arrêter ! …ben oué……………hein quoi ? mais non, je plaisante, je la terminerais !**

**Laura : merci d'apprécier ma fic, j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût !**

**Hope : oué c'est pour chager un peu de l'histoire originale, ça fait pas mal, non ? moi j'aime bien…enfin … faut que j'arrive à poursuivre cette idée en la laissant crédible, mais c'est pas facile facile ! lol bon tu l'as eu ton chap de FF, hein ? cette histoire est bientôt terminé… snif, snif…mais bon…il faut bien une fin à tout !**

**Pour la malicieuse : merci d'apprécier ma fic, ça fait plaisir **

**JunK : merci a toi aussi j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**SiaAhn Sacham : comment va t il être sauver ? c'est une bonne question, quoi que j'en ai ma petite idée ! merci d'aimer cette fic !**

**Merci à tous les autres lecteurs et lectrices qui me lisent, j'apprécie beaucoup !**

**Voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture ! **

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant que le plan de Sakura était mis à exécution, Eriol avait réussi à convaincre Xiao Lang de lui laisser la garde de Tomoyo, sans que Reed le su. Il pu donc tout emmener à Tomoyo sans éveiller les soupçons.

Tomi : ça y est ! elle est prête ! j'espère !

Eriol : tant mieux ! je vais l'apporter à Meiling pour qu'elle puisse la faire passer à votre amie.

Il remplit deux flacons du liquide violâtre de la potion.

Tomi : au moins…elle a la même couleur que celle de Sakura.

Eriol : doutez-vous de son efficacité ?

Tomi : je n'ai pas autant d'expérience qu'elle et je n'avais jamais vraiment fait de potions jusque là…

Eriol : je suis sûr que cela marchera, sinon, Sakura ne le vous l'aurait jamais demandé !

Tomi : vous croyez vraiment !

Eriol : oui…

Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme en prononçant ce dernier mot et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Tomoyo fut trop étonnée pour réagir. Le jeune homme s'écarta, lui sourit et partit en prenant les flacons, laissant une Tomoyo hébétée derrière lui…

…………………..

L'Empereur Xiao Lang s'était levé de mauvaise humeur encore une fois…mais ce n'était pas tout à fait comme d'habitude…en effet, il paraissait plus distrait que les autres jours, et ça faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils n'embêtait ni Meiling, ni Sakura…ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie…cependant…il était trop absorbé par savoir ce que ses rêves avec cette jeune fille dont il ne voit qu'une silhouette floue voulaient signifier.

Il passa sa presque toute sa journée à l'extérieur, voulant rester seul pour réfléchir.. décidément, cela lui prenait la tête … Puis, retournant à Yué, il repartit en direction de ses appartements silencieusement sous les regards surpris des gens. Avant d'atteindre l'endroit désiré, il croisa son cousin dans le couloir.

Xiao : tiens donc, mon cher cousin !

Eriol : votre Majesté !

Le soldat s'inclina respectueusement devant l'Empereur.

Xiao : voyons, Eriol, nous sommes de la même famille !

Eriol releva sa tête regardant méfiant son cousin qui devenait anormalement gentil. Ce dernier le remarqua et li fit un sourire narquois en prenant une pose dramatique.

Xiao : mon dieu ! cher cousin ! pourquoi autant de méfiance envers moi ? cela me touche vraiment tu sais ?

Eriol : je n'en doute point, votre Altesse…que me vaut l'honneur de cette…hum… altercation ?

Xiao : viens avec moi !

Sans plus attendre, il tira son cousin par le bras et l'emmena dans ses appartements, pour être à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

Eriol, lui, le suivit sans savoir comment réagir…le changement de comportement de son cousin est si soudain qu'il ne savait que penser. Une fois dans la salle, l'Empereur ferma la porte précipitamment et obligea son cousin à s'asseoir sur le lit.

Celui-ci s'assit sans protestation et attendit que Xiao Lang lui parla.

Xiao : bien… dis moi, Eriol…as tu déjà vu ce pendentif ?

Il défit sa chaîne et présenta le pendentif à son cousin. Celui-ci le regarda surpris pendant quelque seconde puis repris un air impassible.

Eriol : c'est un bien jolie pendentif que vous avez, mon Seigneur, mais….vous vous en rappelez pas ?

Xiao : qu'est-ce que j'aurai oublié ?

Eriol : vous m'avez montré ce pendentif…un soir…vous m'avez dit que c'était une personne très importante pour vous qui vous l'avait donné…vous ne vous en souvenait vraiment pas ?

Xiao : non…

Il s'assit sur le lit se massant les tempes… quelques images lui revenaient à l'esprit…dans une sorte de roulotte, il faisait sombre et il revoyait cette silhouette sui lui accrochait le pendentif au cou.

: je te donne mon pendentif !…pour ne pas m'oublier !

………

_Shao : tiens prends ça… c'est ma bague de ma mère…_

_: non ! Shaolan, je ne peux pas c'est…_

Shao : tut ! tut ! tut ! tu m'as donné ton pendentif, moi le te donne la bague. Comme ça toi non plus tu ne m'oublieras pas !

………

Xiao : ARG ! pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ?

Eriol le regarda surpris, c'est bien la première fois depuis son envoûtement que l'empereur se montrait faible devant lui.

Eriol : Xiao Lang, si vous voulez un conseil, ne cherchez pas trop loin, la personne de vos songes se trouve sous votre nez…alors…vous avez pourtant quelque chose pour la reconnaître…sur ce, je vous laisse…

Le cousin se leva et sortit en silence de la salle. Xiao Lang le regarda partir étonné par ce qu'il venait de lui dire…il avait un indice…mais quoi ?…

Eriol se rendit sans plus attendre vers la chambre de Sakura, où Meiling l'attendait devant. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la chambre.

Mei : bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

Saki : Bonjour, Meiling, je vais bien merci…et vous Sir …

Eriol : je me présente Sir Eriol Hirzagawa, je suis général dans l'armée de notre Empereur et aussi son cousin…Enchanté, Dame Kinomoto, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous, mais nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de se rencontrer…

Saki : en effet, mon Seigneur, appelez moi donc Sakura !

Eriol : seulement si vous m'appelez Eriol !

Saki : Entendu !

Eriol lui fit un baise main pour la saluer.

Mei : Nous avons la potion que vous avez demander à Dame Reed.

Saki : parfait ! nous allons pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante !

Eriol : si je puis me permettre, je viens d'avoir une conversation assez importante avec Xiao Lang, et ce que j'y ai appris est assez troublant, je doit le dire…

Mei : que vous a-t-il raconté ?

Eriol et bien…Sakura, il essaie à tout prix de se souvenir de vous…il m'a présenté un pendentif et ma demandé si je savait d'où il l'avait eu, bien sûr je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était vous, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut faire dans son état…cependant…il rêve de vous, il ne sait pas qui vous êtes mais essaie de s'en souvenir…

Mei : alors…il pourrait peut-être retrouver la mémoire de lui-même ?

Saki : probablement…cependant…cela prendrait du temps, car le poison l'empêche de se souvenir de la source…et le temps…nous en manquons, surtout vis à vis de Reed…

Eriol : je comprends...alors, que faisons nous ?

Saki : Reed est à l'extérieur ?

Mei : oui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il avait quelque chose d'important à régler, il a emmener avec lui le vieil homme.

Saki : Usagi ! mais pourquoi ?

Eriol : ça je l'ignore…mais ils se connaissent …

Saki : …bon…il faut profiter pour aller dans sa chambre…

Elle prit les flacons et déversa leur contenu sur deux mouchoirs.

Saki : Eriol, vous viendrez avec moi dans la chambre, Meiling, vous surveillerez l'extérieur .

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent et ils sortirent de la pièce. Eriol inventa une excuse bidon pour la sortie de la prisonnière et ils prirent la direction de la chambre de Reed.

Eriol : normalement ses deux bêtes devrait être à l'intérieur.

Saki : je m'occupe du jaune, Kéro, vous, prenez le noir, Spinel. Il faut leur poser le mouchoir bien sur la gueule et le museau, j'ai un peu modifié la potion d'origine pour la rendre vaporeuse aussi, mais il faut absolument qu'ils boivent deux ou trois gouttes !

Eriol : compris !

Arrivés devant la porte, le soldat et la Magicienne entrèrent dans la salle alors que la dernière resta dehors pour monter la garde.

Une fois dedans, les deux bêtes se jetèrent sur les deux intrus. Ils ne reconnaissaient pas Sakura. Par chance, c'était Kéro sur la femme et Spinel sur l'homme. Celui-ci se débattit et parvint assez vite à plaquer correctement le mouchoir sur la panthère. Celle-ci vacilla et s'écroula de sommeille. Eriol se leva et alla au secours de Sakura, qui avait des difficultés. Elle était allongée à terre le tigre au dessus d'elle. Elle avait du mal à respirer et tenait avec difficulté la gueule de l'animal éloignée de son cou.

Eriol envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'animal qui lui voltigea plus loin, puis, sans laisser de temps à la bête de se précipita en prenant le mouchoir de la jeune femme et le lui plaqua sur la gueule. Le tigre finit par vaciller aussi. Une fois le danger écarté, Eriol alla aider Sakura. Celle-ci était assise à terre, de le point contre la poitrine, ayant du mal à respirer.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, posant une main sur son dos, inquiet.

Eriol : est-ce que ça va ?

Saki : oui…je…j'ai juste un peu mal.

A ce moment, il réalisa que le vêtement de la jeune fille était poisseux sur son dos. il retira sa main et y vit du sang.

Eriol : bon sang ! vous êtes blessée !

Saki : c'est rien ! ce sont d'anciennes plaies qui se sont réouvertes ! allons, aidez moi à me lever pour entreprendre les recherches !

Il l'aida à se lever en l'appuyant sur lui. La jeune femme le remercia et ils entreprirent les recherches. Quelques minutes plus tard, les bêtes commençait à se réveiller…

Kéro : aïe…quel mal de tête….hum…SAKURA !

La bête se leva au quart de tour et s'approcha de la Magicienne

Saki : Kéro ! Tu es revenu !

Spinel : Reed nous avait ensorcelé, n'est-ce pas ?

La panthère s'était approché à son tour de la jeune femme. Celle-ci acquiesça. Il petit toussotement se fit entendre et les deux animaux remarquèrent la présence d'Eriol.

Saki : je vous présente Eriol, un ami qui veux nous aider…

Spinel : salutation !

Kéro : 'lut !

Eriol : bon…bonjour à vous deux.

Kéro : heu…qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

Saki : nous cherchons l'antidote pour l'Empereur, Reed l'a empoisonné et je pense qu'il aurait l'antidote avec lui.

Spinel pourquoi l'aurai-t-il emmener ?

Kéro : oui c'est vrai, ça !

Eriol : heu…là…ben…Sakura ?

Saki : je …je…oh…

La Magicienne se laissa choir sur le lit prenant sa tête entre les mains.

Kéro : Saki…

Saki : je crois que Reed a emmené l'antidote, je ne peux pas l'affirmer, mais je sens qu'il l'a emmener ici…comme s'il voulait me narguer, me jouer un mauvais tour…

Les deux bêtes, voyant leur amis comme ça se mirent à chercher dans la pièce. Eriol en fit de même. Finalement, Spinel trouva une fiole contenant un liquide rougeâtre.

Spinel : tu penses que ça peu être ça ?

La jeune femme attrapa la fiole, la dé bouchonna et sentit les vapeurs.

Saki : l'odeur est ressemblante…

Eriol : alors c'est le poison ?

Saki : non, le poison dont il a été victime ne peut se faire qu'en poudre…

Kéro : alors c'est l'antidote !

Saki : ça se pourrait, mais je ne peux être sûre à cent pour cent.

Spinel : le seul moyen est d'essayer .

Eriol : et comment allons nous nous y prendre ?

Saki : j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur le sujet, mais j'aurais besoin de l'aide de Meiling. Hum…Kéro et Spinel, vous restez ici, il ne faut pas que Reed se rende compte que vous êtes désenvoûtés…

Kéro : d'accord !

Spinel : c'est entendu…Sakura, as tu des nouvelles de Tomoyo ?

Saki : elle va bien, elle est sous la surveillance d'Eriol, alors ça peut aller.

Eriol : il ne lui arrivera rien tant qu'elle restera sous ma garde !

Spinel : tant mieux, je n'ose imaginer ce que lui ferait Reed…

Saki : nous devons y aller, faites attention à vous, mes amis !

Kéro : fait attention à toi aussi…

Saki : tout iras bien pour moi, ne vous en faite pas !

Sur ce, les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la chambre. Ils récupérèrent Meiling devant la chambre et regagnèrent la chambre de Sakura.

Mei : alors vous l'avez ?

Eriol : oui ! alors pour la suite ?

Saki : Meiling, vous allez m'aider ! il faut que je voie l'Empereur au plu vite, pour vous savez quoi, dites lui que je suis prête…j'utiliserais l'antidote à ce moment.

Mei : vous êtes vraiment sûre ? enfin je veux dire…si vous n'arrivez pas à utiliser l'antidote…il pourrait…

Saki : c'est un risque à prendre !

Mei : très bien…

Eriol : et que fait on pour Reed ?

Saki : pour lui, je fait confiance à Kéro et Spinel, je suis sûre qu'ils le tourneront bien en bourrique !…non, Eriol, occupez vous bien de Tomoyo…

Eriol : je vous le promets…

Ils finirent par se dire au revoir et les deux amis laissèrent Sakura dans sa chambre. Celle-ci s'assit sur son lit en soufflant puis décida de se changer, elle grimaça en voyant l'état de sa robe et de sa chemise, elle en prit des propres que lui avait laissé Meiling. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur son dos pour le laver avec un lavette et s'habilla. Une fois fait, elle s'allongea sur le ventre sur son lit et finit par s'endormir.

Un peu plus tard, Meiling alla à la rencontre de l'Empereur. Elle le trouva assit au bord de l'océan, les yeux perdu semblant fixer l'horizon. Elle le regarda surprise au début, se demandant si cette histoire de souvenir ne lui jouerait pas un coup sur le moral. Elle avança d'un pas hésitant, ne sachant comment il allait réagir.

Mei : votre Majesté ?

Xiao Lang sursauta, reprenant ses esprits et se tourna vers la personne qui lui avait parlé. Quand il vit Meiling, il sourit sadiquement en poussant un petit rire ironique.

Xiao : tiens, tiens…Meiling, que me vaut l'honneur de votre rencontre !

Mei : je…je viens vous voir…parce que…parce que…Sakura…elle est….prête…

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard surpris…c'était vrai que depuis quelques temps il ne s'était pas adonné à ses visites quotidiennes à la jeune prisonnière ni à sa 'fiancée'…à l'entente du nom de Sakura, il s'est sentit devenir plus attentif…sans savoir pourquoi.

Xiao : je vois…hum…et ben…je crois que je vais aller lui rendre une dernière visite avant…

Il se remit a sourire, il pensait que maintenant il allait la connaître entièrement et en salivait presque d'avance. Il se leva et se plaça tout près de la jeune femme.

Xiao : vous avez rempli votre tâche avec brio, cela mérite une récompense.

Il la plaqua solidement contre lui et l'embrassa furieusement. Meiling ne pouvait bouger et se laissa faire parce qu'elle ne trouvait aucune solution.

Il se détacha d'elle et la laissa pour se rendre auprès de la Magicienne. Il entra dans la chambre et la vit étendue sur son lit entrain de dormir. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et s'assit au bord du lit. Il regarda attentivement le visage de l'endormie. Puis, l'envie devenant pressante, l'Empereur lui caressa la joue doucement, enlevant les cheveux parsemés sur celle-ci… son pouce passa doucement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme…

Sakura (murmure) : Shao…lan…

Xiao Lang se redressa surpris, comment cette personne connaissait elle son prénom ? il la regarda attentivement…puis…il se pencha lentement au dessus d'elle…et…déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme, puis sortit de la chambre, sans rien faire d'autre…

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, bon, ben…comment ça vous a plu ? hein ? voilà, bon sur ce, je vous laisse, à pluch

**Yong-chan - !**


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour tout le monde ! comment allez vous ? bien ? tant mieux ! 

**Alors voilà mes petites réponses aux comms et reviews :**

**Akeri la malicieuse : très hâte à la suite hein ? ben là voilà ! **

**F4mng : mais quel pseudo ! lol ! merci d'aimer ma fic, dites donc ! j'en ai du succès ! (et prends pas la grosse tête ! MOIIIIII JAMAIS ! c'est ça c'est ça ! MAIS EUH !) alors, tu voulais savoir combien de chap il me restait…ben…c'est à dire que….hum…voyons….je dirais……………………………………………………………… …………………………………………………………………………………………………. ………………………………………………………… 2 ou 3 chap……un peu plus peut-être mais bon…faut bien que je la termine un jour ! (ben oué quoi, tu ne vas pas faire des fic de 40 chap à chaque fois ! MAIS EUH !)**

**Junk : merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci mercim merci etc… et puis j'espère que la suite plaira autant **

**FF-fr :**

**Ceres : excellent….c'est un bien grand mot pour cette petite reprise ! ben oui, j'ai repris un téléfilm que je ne râtais jamais quand il passait à la télé, c'était mon préféré sur tout les téléfilm italien de ce genre qu'il passait mais, j'ai décidé de ne donner le titre qu'à la fin rien que pour embêter ce qui ne se rappelle pas du nom du téléfilm ! lol ! mais bon, je l'ai un peu légèrement (beaucoup !) modifié pour le mettre à ma sauce, parce que là je divague un peu '' ! merci de me lire et voici la suite !**

**SakuraRuby77 : merci d'aimer cette fic, et puis j'espère que la suite de plaira !**

**Lino : la fin était toute mimi, hein ? ben vi quoi, Shao n'est pas un montre quand même, ça lui arrive de temps en temps d'être un peu sentimental ! **

**Sakilette : et oui, c'est le comble monsieur veut se rappeler mais à des gros maux de tête quand il réfléchit trop (ça me rappelle quelque chose…copieuse ! MAIS EUH !) tu t'en pose des questions dis donc ! et de bonnes tiens ! j'avais po encore réfléchit sur le comportement de Shao envers Mei si jamais un jour (ben oué on peut toujours rêver…) il retrouvait la mémoire…à voir…enfin…il faudrait que je la lui fasse retrouver d'abord AH !AH !AH ! (Sadique… OUAIIIIS !) **

**Meiko : oué Shao change…il faut bien quand même un peu…non ? et Eriol et Tomoyo enfin ensemble ! OUAIIIIS ! c'était mes instants romantismes je crois au dernier chap mais celui là…hum …je dirais…ben…euh…hum…instant…intense ! ché po '' mais bon… voilà la suite, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre !**

**Laura : et oui, mon ptit Shao, je l'aime bien le faire tourner en bourrique ! merci de lire ma fic **

**Hope : MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIII ! voilà ce que je réponds ! Shao redevient petit à petit (mais très lentement !) un peu lui-même… et puis euh…ben pour FF….ben…………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 'l'épilogue' est làààààààààààààà ! (Yong ki cours se cacher derrière sa chaise !) ** **c'est bon ! tu peux essayer de me tuer ! chui cachée ! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !**

Lol ! 

**Lanalia : oué tu crois qu'il aura le tps de se souvenir avant d'avoir l'antidote ? peut être….hum… peut être pas…. Humhum…. Sur le coup monté c'est une bonne façon de voir les chose ma fois, quelque chose à étudier…et ça me donne une idée pour la suite !**

**GenzôWakabayashi : c'est cool il y avait plein de truc ! oué celle de villepinte, où je vais aller il y aura pareille, j'avais postulé pour participer à Cool Japan, une émission japonaise, mais à l'entretient, ils m'ont trouvée trop jeune TT ! tant pis, pour une prochaine fois ! je serais spectatrice - ! maintenant, ben…pourquoi Reed aurait eu l'antidote avec lui, hein ? c'est une bonne question ça ! pourquoi ce flacon serait l'antidote ? ça ben…ce sera à découvrir plus tard !''**

**Shana : bien joué, conscience ! c'est du bon boulot en ce qui concerne la sanction je te laisse décider par contre choisis bien parce que tu as besoin d'elle pour lire les fic ! et puis, Shana, vu qu'il ne sait pas qui est la fillette, il ne peut pas vraiment chercher la bague parce qu'elle peut être n'importe où ! lol ! sinon comme ça, t'as ton brevet qui arrive ? ben MERDE A TOI !**

**Yukina : et oui, Shao se calme ! commencerait-il à guérir ? ou est-ce le calme avant la tempête ? HEIN ? j'espère que la suite de plaira **

**Neko-yuu : oué tiens, si Tomoyo est la fille de Reed, pourquoi n'est elle pas magicienne ? …meuh…mais qui a dit qu'elle n'était pas magicienne ? n'a-t –elle pas ouvert une porte d'un geste de main dans un des chap précédents ? hein ? mais bon…c'est vrai que je ne lui fait pas utiliser la magie ''**

**Ben voilà ! maintenant je vous laisse à la lecture !**

L'Empereur ne se fit plus voir du reste de la journée. Le soleil commençait sa descente, tandis que dans la salle principale, le banquet battait son plein.

Eriol, lui, ne se fit pas prier, il mangea sommairement pour partir rejoindre sa belle. Il s'éclipsa dix minutes à peine après le commencement du repas.

Il traversa la cité qui baignait dans les couleurs feux d'un coucher de soleil pour atteindre les cellules.

Eriol : bonsoir.

Tomi : bonsoir.

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent et il ouvrit la cellule et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se serra contre lui, lui rendant la même étreinte. Il se séparèrent rougissant.

Eriol : euh…avez vous eu de quoi manger ?

Tomi : oui, j'ai eu…on ne peut pas dire que cela soit très appétissant mais, c'était mangeable…

Il la regarda intensément pendant qu'elle parlait. Elle s'était retournée et partit en direction de ce qui lui servait de lit. A ce moment, il s'approcha d'elle et lui agrippa le bras. Celle-ci se retourna surprise, et sans plus attendre, il lui captura ses lèvres par les siennes.

Ce fut un moment intense pour eux. Tout d'abord doux et tendre, le baiser se changea bien vite en quelque chose de plus passionnée.

Ils durent se séparer à regret à cause de leur manque de souffle.

Eriol en profita pour nicher sa tête au creux du cou de sa compagne.

Eriol : cela faisait longtemps que je voulais vous embrasser…

Tomi : il me semble que vous l'aviez déjà fait.

Eriol : c'est vrai…

Il se redressa et plongea son regard bleu profond dans celui améthyste de son amie. Il porta une main à une joue de la jeune femme et la caressa tendrement puis, il reprit ses lèvres à l'assaut dans un baiser tendre.

La jeune femme se laissa aller elle aussi de nouveau et comme il y a à peine quelques minutes, le baiser devint plus ardent. Tomoyo, sentant cette chaleur au fond d'elle entraîna son ami vers le lit.

Eriol : Tomoyo…je…enfin…

Elle le coupa en posant son index sur sa bouche.

Tomi : depuis notre première rencontre, Eriol, je ne cesse de penser à vous…Je sais pertinemment qu'il faut attendre d'être mariée…mais la situation est plus qu'improbable.. je que je sais, c'est que je vous aime, Eriol, et que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un autre que vous…

Eriol : Tomoyo, oh ma douce Tomoyo…

Il lui prit la main et lui baisa tous ses doigts avec beaucoup de tendresse. Puis il la recolla à lui la serrant bien fort.

Eriol : moi aussi je vous aime, ma douce…

Il l'embrassa avec passion et tous deux se laissèrent bercer par la volupté du moment…

Au dîner, Xiao Lang semblait encore absent, réfléchissant sur cette fille, mais ce qui e troublait le plus était de savoir que sa prisonnière connaissait son nom…enfin…peut-être bien que c'était Meiling qui lui avait dit, après tout cela était bien probable ! mais…la manière don elle l'avait prononcé l'avait troublé au plus au point…et puis, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ?

Meiling, elle se tenait toujours auprès de lui, à sa place habituelle, elle avait remarquer le départ discret d'Eriol. Elle attendait patiemment que le dîner prenne fin.

Xiao : Meiling, dites moi, vous m'avez bien dit que notre petite 'invitée' était prête à me recevoir !

Mei : oui, c'est…c'est bien cela.

Xiao : très bien…je veux que vous alliez la préparer et que vous l'emmeniez dans mes appartements !

Mei : quand ça ?

Xiao maintenant, je veux qu'elle y soit que j'irais là bas.

Mei : très bien, comme vous le voudrez…

La jeune femme se leva, fit une révérence et partit vers la chambre de Sakura.

Sakura était réveillée depuis un petit moment, elle regardait le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre. Elle avait pu assister au coucher de soleil. Son repas n'était toujours pas arrivé, à vrai dire elle recevait quelques reste des dîner à chaque fois, c'est à dire pas grand chose…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, la Magicienne se retourna surprise et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant Meiling.

Mei : vous ai-je fais peur ?

Saki : non, mais j'appréhendais une visite de Reed.

Mei : il n'est toujours pas rentrer.

Saki : c'est étrange…qu'est-ce qu'il manigance …

Mei : Sakura…l'Empereur veut vous voir dans sa chambre, maintenant… il m'a demandé de vous préparer, c'est pour ce soir…

Saki : oh…très bien…

La brune se dirigea vers la malle et sortit un ensemble : un pantalon bouffant rose ouvert de chaque côté des jambe du haut de la cheville jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, ainsi qu'un corset rose lui couvrant entièrement le dos mais ayant un décolleté carré devant.

Meiling invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir sur le lit. Une foi fait, elle coiffa ses long cheveux miel en une longue tresse haute, puis, une fois le tient rehaussé par un peu de maquillage, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre devant les appartements de l'Empereur.

Mei : nous y voilà…vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

Saki : tout est là !

Elle se tapota la poitrine en parlant.

Mei : faites attention à vous, Sakura.

Saki : tout ira bien !

La Magicienne entra dans les appartements…personne…elle pensa que l'Empereur devait encore être au dîner. Elle fit le tour de la chambre. Elle était très grande est luxurieuse. Le lit avait énormément de coussin dans les tons rouges, jaunes, des tons chauds.

Elle s'assit dessus en soupirant, puis retira le flacon de son décolleté.

Saki : j'espère que tu vas marcher !

Elle rangea le flacon là où elle le conservait et attendit patiemment que l'Empereur fit son entrée…

Meiling retourna dans la grande salle et repris place auprès de Xiao Lang.

Mei : la demoiselle se trouve là où vous la désiriez.

Xiao : parfait…

Sans plus attendre, l'Empereur se leva et se retira du banquet. Il avança à grand pas pour retrouver ses appartements. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut satisfait de retrouver la jeune femme assise, le regardant intensément.

Saki : je vous attendais…

Xiao : c'est ce que je vois…

Il referma la porte et s'assit auprès d'elle. Il la regarda un moment avant de passer une main derrière elle pour lui détacher les cheveux.

Xiao :vous êtes bien mieux comme cela….

Il enroula autour de quelques doigts une mèche de cheveux qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser. Puis, le jeune homme se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Xiao : avez vous faim ? moi je meurs de soif !

Saki : ma fois, je n'ai pas encore eu le droit à mon maigre repas…

L'Empereur ouvrit la porte pour interpellé un garde, lui ordonnant de lui rapporter à manger et du vin. Il attendit à l'embrasure que le soldat revienne avec ce qu'il avait demandait, et, machinalement, il porta sa main vers le pendentif de la jeune fille qu'il s'était remis autour du cou pour le tripoter.

Sakura l'avait remarqué et sourit intérieurement en voyant ça en se disant que même si ses souvenirs d'elle avait disparu, elle avait toujours une trace grâce à son pendentif.

Le soldat arriva enfin avec de quoi mangé et de quoi boire. Xiao Lang lui prit le plateau et referma la porte. Il s'approcha et posa le plateau sur le lit.

Xiao : ceci devrait faire l'affaire…

Saki : oh que oui !

Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose pour détourner l'attention de l'Empereur pour introduire la potion dans son verre.

Alors que l'Empereur mangeait quelques morceaux de raisin, la jeune femme arrêta sa main qui lui emmenait les morceaux à la bouche. Ce dernier, surpris, la regarda intensément. Elle lui piqua le morceau, s'approcha de lui et monta sur ses genoux. L'Empereur posa instinctivement ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et attendit, amusé par la situation , ce qu'elle allait faire.

Sakura regarda le grain de raisin qu'elle tenait entre ses doigt. Puis, elle l'approcha de la bouche de Xiao Lang, le fit rouler ses lèvres. L'Empereur ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres au contact du raisin. La jeune femme retira le raisin pour le porter à ses propres lèvres, elle le retint entre ses dents et se pencha et fit passer le grain à Xiao Lang de 'bouche à bouche'. Xiao Lang se délecta bien vite du raisin, l'avalant presque tout de suite après l'avoir reçut pour garder captif les lèvres de son 'invitée'. Il la dévora de la bouche, savourant chaque baiser, liant sa langue à la sienne dans un ballet voluptueux remplis de promesses. Sakura en profita de cette 'distraction' pour enlever le flacon de son décolleté et le poser près de la cruche à vin.

Enfin ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Xiao Lang la regarda avec amusement et Sakura le regarda avec détermination.

Saki : n'était-ce pas mieux comme cela ?

Xiao : infiniment !

Saki : vous avez peut-être soif, aussi…

Xiao : est-ce une proposition ?

Saki : peut-être bien !

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots en frôlant les lèvres du jeune homme, l'amenant dans un état second. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer le souvenir du baiser d'y il a quelques secondes. Sakura ouvrit son flacon et versa le contenue dans un des verres. Puis elle y ajouta du vin.

Elle prit la coupe et la porta à ses lèvres.

Saki : Sir, il vaudrait mieux que vous ayez les yeux ouverts…cela rend le moment plus…intense…

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et ouvrit les yeux. Il la vu prendre de vin dans la bouche avec un petit filet qui coula le long de sa joue et de son cou. Il s'en est sentit tout excité à cette vision. Puis, la jeune femme se pencha de nouveau sur lui et lui fit boire le vin de sa bouche.  
Xiao Lang le bu goulûment, s'enivrant de la chaleur qui émanait de la femme qu'il voulait posséder. Son désir s'accrut, le vin bu, il continua à l'embrasser avec beaucoup de passion. Il lui retira la coupe de ses mains et la retourna. il se sépara d'elle la regardant avec envie, puis, il lui lécha le cou, remontant sur sa joue et ses lèvres, lui retirant la trace de vin qui avait coulé tout en lui caressant une cuisse. Il reprit ses lèvres à l'assaut avec beaucoup de désir et entreprit à défaire son corset, seulement, une fois avoir défait les premiers nœuds, il sentit quelque chose de dur entre ses doigts. Il s'écarta pour voir ce que c'était…il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle portait une fine chaîne avec un pendentif… cela ne l'aurait pas interpellé auparavant…

Seulement…

Seulement, là, c'était une bague ayant un rubis flamboyant en monture…comme celle de son rêve qu'il se voit donner à la fillette…

Il la regarda, surpris, puis un flot de souvenir lui revinrent en tête.

Il se leva précipitamment, ce qui inquiéta un peu la Magicienne.

Saki : Shaolan !

Celui se retourna à l'entente de son nom, furieux…alors cela devait être elle la fillette de son rêve…

Xiao : qui es-tu ? pourquoi as-tu cette bague ? que m'as-tu fait ?

Il se jeta sur elle sans qu'elle n'ai pu rien faire et se mit à l'étrangler. La jeune femme se débattit comme elle le pu mais ce fut peine perdu, Xiao Lang était bien plus fort qu'elle. Mais l'Empereur flancha il se sentait partir dans un troublant sommeil, la pression autour du cou de la jeune femme se relâcha.

Xiao : tu…tu vas me le…payer…

Il s'effondra sur elle, inconscient. La jeune femme porta un main à son cou pour le masser un peu, respirant à grande bouffé d'air. Elle poussa un peu l'Empereur pour se dégager. Puis, l'allongeant correctement, lui caressant une dernière fois la joue, la jeune femme sortit de la chambre pour regagner la sienne…

Voilou ! c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! alors comment trouvez vous ce chap ? HEIN ? croyez vous que sa potion va fonctionner ? HEIN ? tous à vos claviers pour me laisser un comm ou une review ! GO GO GO !

**Yong-chan !**


	21. Chapter 21

Eriol se réveilla , caressé par les quelques rayons de soleil qui arrivait à passer à travers la petite fenêtre barrée de la cellule. Il sentit le poids de sa compagne sur lui et sourit en posant son regard sur elle. Il lui caressa lentement sa joue ce qui la réveilla.

Eriol : bonjour, mon ange.

Tomi : bonjour mon amour.

Il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser emplit de douceur. La jeune femme y répondit avec plus de passion, refaisant monter la fièvre du désir entre eux. Le jeune homme essaya de lui parler entre deux baisés endiablés.

Eriol : Tomoyo, ma douce…mon aimée…il faut…je dois retourner à mon poste…Tomoyo…

La jeune femme arrêta ses baiser pour le regarder un moment. Elle s'assit tout en restant sur lui. Le jeune homme se redressa et serra sa compagne contre son corps.

Tomi : promettez-moi de revenir, Eriol…

Eriol : rien que l'idée de vous savoir loin de moi me fend le cœur, ma douce aimée. Je souhaite de toutes mes forces que le plan de votre amie marchera…

Tomi : je le souhaite aussi…

Eriol reprit de nouveau les lèvre de la brune avec ardeur, scellant la promesse de son retour et de leur amour infini. Il se sépara d'elle à regret, s'habilla et sortit non sans embrasser une dernière fois sa bien aimée…

Seulement, une fois dehors, il fut assaillit par des soldats avec en tête… L'Empereur Xiao Lang. Les soldat encerclèrent le chevalier sous un ordre de l'Empereur.

Eriol : que cela signifie-t-il ???

Xiao : vous êtes arrêté, et démunis de vos fonctions !

Eriol : quoi ?! mais pourquoi ???

L'Empereur s'avança dangereusement vers son cousin. Eriol le regarda droit dans les yeux avec fureur. Cependant il remarqua qu'une étrange lueur dont il était incapable de décrire.

Xiao : vous êtes accusé de traîtrise…

Il s'approcha encore plus pour lui murmurer à lui tout seul.

Xiao : j'espère que tu en as bien profité avec cette…catin…

Eriol : espèce de…

Il essaya de se jeter sur son cousin mais des soldats le retinrent par les bras. Xiao Lang lui sourit en vainqueur et éclata d'un rire sadique qui fit frissonner de terreur tout le monde. Il frappa alors Eriol sans prévenir. Celui-ci se mit à saigner de la bouche.

Xiao : EMMENEZ-LE !!! et enfermez le dans la cellule avec la femme, au moins, ils se tiendront compagnie…

Eriol fut tiré en arrière, emmené vers les cellules.

Tomoyo entendit du bruit venant du couloir, elle se rapprocha les barreaux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit une troupe de soldats arriver.

Un des soldats s'approcha de la cellule, lui ordonnant de reculer et ouvrit la porte. Ils balancèrent le chevalier sans vergogne au fond le la pièce.

Tomi : Oh mon dieu !!! Eriol !!!

Elle se précipita vers son aimé et le prit dans ses bras. Les soldats s'en allèrent aussitôt en les enfermant.

Tomi : Eriol !!! allez vous bien ?

Eriol : oui…je crois…

Il se redressa péniblement. Tomoyo remarqua alors le gonflement au coin de ses lèvres.

Tomi : vous êtes blessé !!!

Elle posa sa main sur la blessure, le regardant, inquiète. Le jeune homme lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser dans la paume.

Eriol : ce n'est rien.

Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de se relever et de se diriger vers les barreaux.

Eriol : il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange…Xiao Lang...il n'est plus le même…il sait pour nous ! ce n'est pas normal tout ça…

Tomi : et Sakura ??

Eriol : il faut espérer qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à elle ….

Xiao Lang avança d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Sakura, suivit de gardes. Il ouvrit la porte sans même frapper.

Mei : Votre Majesté, mais que faites vous….

Xiao : emparez vous d'elle !

Les soldat prirent Meiling par les bras. Sakura se leva du lit et se mit près de la jeune femme.

Saki : lâchez là immédiatement !!!

Xiao : je ne crois pas !

Il s'approcha de la Magicienne et la prit violemment par le bras.

Xiao : emmenez Meiling en cellule, avec les autres, je vais personnellement m'occuper de cette garce !

Saki : Meiling !!!

La cousine de l'Empereur fut emporter vers les cellules et rejoignit Tomoyo et Eriol.

Eriol : Meiling !!!

Mei : Eriol, vous avez été pris vous aussi ?

Tomi : que c'est-il passé ?

Mei : Shaolan perd complètement la tête…la potion n'a pas du fonctionner…nous sommes perdu !

La jeune femme se laissa tomber à terre en portant es main à son visage. Eriol s'énerva tandis que Tomoyo s'inquiéta du devenir de Sakura.

Xiao : vous croyiez vraiment que ça allait marcher votre petite stratégie.

Sakura le regarda surprise puis fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi mais elle sentait quelque chose de bizarre émanant de Xiao Lang.

Xiao : tu mérites une bonne correction pour ton geste…ma pauvre petite, tu n'as pas fini de baver !!! GARDE !!!

Deux soldats arrivèrent à la demande de l'Empereur et empoignèrent la jeune femme. Celle-ci se débattit mais sans grand résultat. Xiao Lang s'approcha d'elle, lui agrippa le menton et força le passage se les lèvres avec les siennes.

Xiao : dommage…tu avais un goût si appétissant… Emmenez là sur l'Ilot, attachez la bien…elle ne doit pas s'échapper…

Saki : tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais, Shaolan…

A l'entente de son nom, il la baffa avec violence. Puis, il ordonna à ses gardes de l'emporter. Il les suivit avec un sourire jouissif peint sur son visage en regardant la Magicienne se débattre comme une diablesse, sans succès. Une fois qu'elle fut placé sur l'Ilot, il rassembla ses soldats les plus féroces pour leur donner ses instructions.

Xiao : écoutez moi bien, demain, des les premiers rayons de soleil, je veux que vous alliez sur l'Ilot et que vous me tuez cette Diablesse !!! Sur la dernière marche avant le sanctuaire ouvert, vous y trouverez une boîte avec un poignard à l'intérieur…je veux qu'avec ce poignard vous la tuiez enfoncé dans son cœur !!

Tous acquiescèrent sans un mot et se dispersèrent. Xiao Lang afficha un dernier regard avec un énorme sourire victorieux vers l'Ilot avant de se diriger vers ses appartements.

Il entra dans sa chambre et éclata d'un fou rire de démon.

Xiao : AH !AH !AH ! si vous aviez vu sa tête à cette pauvre petite, je m'aurais cru 10 ans en arrière !!!

???: Salopard, je saviez que vous n'étiez pas celui que vous voulez faire croire !!!

Xiao : Oh ! je vois que vous êtes réveillé, votre Majesté…voyez vous, il était hors de question que je laisse cette petite ingrate gagner ! même si pour cela, je dois la tuer…OH, mais non, en faite…c'est vous qui la tuez !!!Mon pauvre Shaolan…vous retrouvez à peine votre aimée qu'il va vous falloir vous séparer d'elle !!! vous savez, cela me désole aussi.

Une aura noir entoura Xiao Lang pour reprendre son apparence initiale…celle du Sorcier Reed.

Le Sorcier s'avança près de l'Empereur, attaché au pieds de son lit. Il passa sa main devant le visage du jeune homme et celui-ci s'endormi sur le coup…

Une fois fait, le Conseillé sortit de l'appartement de l'Empereur et partit dans sa chambre. Il vit ses deux bêtes se relever à son arrivé.

Reed : me prenez vous vraiment pour un imbécile ?

Kéro : de quoi parlez vous, maître ?

Reed : INSOLENT !!! je sais très bien que Sakura vous a libéré encore une fois de mon sort, mais croyez moi, demain, on ne parlera plus jamais de cette mégère !!!

Il se concentra et deux auras noir se passèrent autour des deux bêtes.

Spinel : que faites vous ???

Reed : voyez comme je suis gentil, vous allez passez le reste de votre journée auprès de ma peste de fille puis, demain, vous serez tous aux premières loges pour le dernier acte !!!

Les deux bêtes disparaissent et réapparurent dans la cellule où les 3 amis de Sakura étaient enfermés.

Tomi : Spinel, Kéro !!!

Spinel :Tomi !!!

La jeune femme se jeta au cou de la panthère. Le tigre lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce… puis, comme s'il venait de se réveillé il commença à s'énerver et à ce diriger vers les barreaux, essayant de les tordre avec ses crocs.

Tomi : Kéro !!! mais que fais tu ??? arrêtes, tu vas te blesser !!!

Kéro : il faut que je sorte d'ici, Sakura…il va…SAKURA !!!

Mei : qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?!

Spinel : Il va en finir…il va faire tuer Sakura…

Tomi : OH MON DIEU !!!

La jeune femme s'évanouit sur le coup, rattrapé de justesse par Eriol. Celui-ci l'allongea doucement avant de se diriger vers le tigre et de lui donner un bon coup de poing.

Eriol : CA SUFFIT !!! il faut qu'on se calme et qu'on réfléchisse à une solution !!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut tout le monde!!!**

**nooooooon!!! ne me tapez pas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**je sais, ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas??? mais il s' est passé tellement de choses pour moi, que j'ai eu du al à m'y remmettre, entre le déménagement, le départ de ma famille, pas d'internet, colocations, accidents, reprise des cours... fin bref!!! plein de choses!!!! maintenant que tout se calme un peu...ben voilà le 22ème chap de ma ptite histoire!!! ouééééééééééééééééééééé!!!!**

**ben voilà remerciez quand même Sakura 84400 de m'avoir sortie de mon trou...oué elle a trouvé ma cachète hyper méga secrète du coup...ben je lui avé promi un chap à la fin de cette semaine...hein koi??? mais non!!! c'est la fin de la semaine!!! ON EST DIMANCHE ET IL EST QUE 23H39!!! lol**

**bon je vous laisse à la lecture!!!! **

**biss, j'espère que vous me lirez quand même, malgré le temps !!! et que cela vous plaira encore!!!**

La nuit tomba sur la cité de Yué...une nuit de pleine lune... le temps commençait à manquer...pour la vie de la jeune Sakura...

Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, Spinel et Kéro étaient tous assis, réfléchissant sur un moyen de s'échapper.

Mei : Ca sert à rien!!! On ne pourra pas sortir d'ici !!

Kéro : Ne dis pas ça!!! On doit trouver un moyen sinon, Saki va...

Tomi : Kéro...

Elle s'approcha du tigre pour lui donner une caresse amicale.

Tomi : On doit trouver une solution, la vie de Sakura en dépend!

Spinel : Mais comment voulez vous qu'on sorte d'ici? Il faudrait un miracle...

Eriol : Si seulement on avait un moyen de contacter Usagi...Quelque chose me dit qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose...

:Quelqu'un à parlé de miracle???

Les jeunes gens se retournèrent en sursautant à l'entente de la voix.

Tomi : Usagi!!! Comment...

Usagi: Tut, tut, tut!!! Est-ce vraiment important de savoir comment je suis arrivé ici? Je crois qu'il y a plus important!!!

Tomi : C'est vrai...

Mei : allez vous pouvoir nous sortir d'ici???

Usagi : Oui, mais il va falloir que vous patientez un peu... J'ai bien peur que ce Sorcier viennent vous narguer une dernière fois dans la nuit...Je ne pourrais vous libérer que seulement après son passage pour ne pas condamner votre jeune amie...

Eriol : Nous comprenons...

Kéro : Savez vous où elle est???

Usagi : Il l'a mise sur l'Ilot sacré...En sacrifice.

Les quatre amis tressaillirent en l'entendant dire 'sacrifice', Reed avait donc vraiment l'intention de la tuer...

Usagi : Il va falloir que je m'éclipse, encore un peu de patience...

Le vieil homme fouilla dans son sac en sortir un parchemin, une plume et un pot d'encre. Il tendit les objets à Tomoyo.

Usagi : Tenez, dans quelques secondes, Kaze arrivera devant la fenêtre de votre cellule, c'est un magnifique oiseau, très gentil. Il portera pour vous un message à votre amie. Écrivez lui ce que vous voulez et cachez ce que je vous ai fourni...

Tomi : Merci, merci pour tout...

Usagi : Ne me remerciez pas encore, rien n'est fait!

Sur ces mots il s'éclipsa sans bruit, tel un courant d'air...

Tomoyo s'approcha du petit muret sous la fenêtre pour s'en servir de rebord pour écrire, en compagnie de Kérberos et Spinel Sun. Eriol et Meiling s'approchèrent à leur tour pour voir.

Eriol : Qu'allez vous lui écrire?

Tomi : De tenir le coup, on va la sortir de là, quelque choses comme ça...

Il approba d'un hochement de tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, comme leur avait dit Usagi, un oiseau bleu nuit se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Tomoyo monta sur le petit muret pour être à la hauteur de la fenêtre et passa ses mains à travers pour attacher le parchemin au pieds de l'oiseau tout en le flattant de caresses.

Tomi : Vole, vole mon ami, et porte notre message à sa destinataire, pour que l'espoir subsiste.

L'oiseau déploya aussitôt ses ailes pour s'envoler vers le lieu où se trouvait la destinataire de ce message.  
Eriol aida la jeune femme à descendre du muret et garda sa main prisonnière dans la sienne pour la garder près d'elle. Meiling était partie s'intaller sur le lit et les deux fauves s'étaient couchés au sol. Les deux jeunes amants s'assirent donc sur le muret, attendant avec à la fois de l'appréhension et de l'exitation la venue de Reed.

Appréhension car nul ne sait si Reed n'avait pas prévu de leur faire subir quelques choses, et exitation car ils pourrait enfin sortir d'ici après sont départ...Enfin, s'ils étaient toujours en état. La jeune demoiselle posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son ami qui lui ressera son étreinte.

Au bout de quelques heures d'attente interminable, Reed se montra enfin avec un énorme sourire mauvais sur son visage.

Reed : Je vois que tout va bien pour vous...Et bien ma chère fille, n'êtes vous pas ravi d'être auprès de votre...hum...amant?

Tomi : Vous me dégoutez!

Reed : Oh! Je suis choqué, vraiment! Est-ce une façon de parler à son père? ...alalalala...Les jeunes, de nos jours...plus aucun respect...Moi qui voulait vous convier au superbe spectacle de la matinée...enfin...Vous entendrez très bien d'ici! C'est l'Empereur qui va être déçu, il n'aura personne pour lui tenir compagnie...à moins que je l'envoie vous rejoindre...hum...non, il doit absolument assister à la fin de la vie de sa bien aimée...Dire qu'elle a réussit à briser mon sort...C'est triste, car elle aurait fait une grande Sorcière!

Mei : Shaolan ...a retrouvé la mémoire???

Reed : Oh? Vous ne le saviez pas? Bien sûr; suis-je bête! Sûr que vous ne le saviez pas puisqu'il est emprisonné dans ses appartements...enfin...presque!

À ce moment là, une aura noire entoura le Sorcier, qui se transforma en Shaolan.

Reed : La ressemblance est frappante, non?

Et il les quitta en riant aux éclat devant leur tête d'ahuri.

Eriol : On s'est fait berné...alors Xiao Lang est redevenu Shaolan...c'est pas vrai...votre amie est incroyable...

: Sur ce point je suis tout à fait d'accord, elle est aussi incroyable que sa mère!!!

Tous sursautèrent de nouveau et se retournèrent pour voir Usagi leur sourire avec bienveillance.

Kéro : Vous nous avez fait peur!!!

Usagi : Croyez-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention!!! ... J'ai vu le sorcier se dirigerdans les cochots, je l'ai donc suivit jusqu'ici!

Eriol : Sans vous faire remarquer?

Usagi : Il faut croire que oui!

Eriol : Oué...

Mei : Comment llez vous nous faire sortir d'ici?

Usagi : Avec la clé!

Il enleva de son pentalon le trousseau de clé et entreprit à chercher la bonne.

Usagi : Le garde n'était pas très malin...Se faire avoir par un vieillard comme moi...

Tomi : Il faut croire que vous avez une chance hors du commun.

Usagi : Il faut croire.

L'homme adressa un sourire d'approbation à la demoiselle sous le regard septique d'Eriol. Tomoyo et Usagi se parlait en langage codé, il en était sur. Il s'approcha de son aimé en l'aggripant par la taille.

Eriol (chuchotant) : Vous m'expliquez votre petit jeu?

Tomi (chuchotant) : plus tard, nous n'avons point le temps.

Elle lui donna un petit baiser avant de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme et sortir de la cellule. Eriol haussa les épaule de résignation et sortit à son tour, le dernier de la cellule. Ils avancèrent prudement dans les couloirs pour enfin atteindre la sortie.

Mei : Il faut que nous libérions Shaolan! Il doit être ne danger lui aussi!!!

Usagi: Nous allons commencer par lui, il sera peut-être en mesure d'arrêter ces mercenaires par ses paroles, après tout, ils sont sous ses ordres.

Spinel : Sage décision.

Kéro : Il faut se dépêcher, le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever!!! Nous devons impérativement aller le chercher!!!

Tomi : Mais où est-il retenu prisonnier???

Usagi : dans ses appartements...il nous faut nous montrer prudent, n'endroit est bien gardé!

Tout le monde acsquiesça et avancèrent à pas de loup. Après s'être faufilé dans le bâtiment principale, ils arrivèrent, non sans difficulté, près des appartements de Shaolan. Quatre gardes se trouvaient devant l'entrée. Cela paraissait impossible d'accès.

Mei : Comment allons-nous y entrer?

Usagi : Il existe un passage secret qui conduit dans cette chambre...Seulement, ma mémoire me fait défaut, je n'arrive pas à bien le situer...

L'homme entra dans une grande réflexion et au bout de quelques minute sursauta et annonça qu'il se rappelait du passage. Ils bifurquèrent vers la grande salle de réception, une fois dedans, Usagi se dirigea au fond, déplaça avec l'aide d'Eriol une commode et ouvrit une trape.

Kéro : Des souterrains!!!

Ils décendirent dans ces souterrains et marchèrent de bonnes minutes avant d'arriver près d'une vieille échelle.

Usagi grampa sur l'échelle, déplaça la pierre qui se trouvait au dessus de lui et passa sa tête dans le trou. Il se trouvait sous le lit. Le vieil homme regarda autour de lui et vit le Prince au pied du lit, dos à lui.

Usagi : Il semblerait que nous sommes au bon endroit.

Shaolan sursauta, regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien.

Shao : Qui est là?

Usagi descendit pour laisser la place à Eriol.

Eriol : Shao, c'est bien toi?

Shao : Eriol??? Mais où es-tu???

Eriol : En dessous du lit.

Shao : Quoi???

Eriol : Ecoutes-moi, il va falloir que tu m'aides à déplacer le lit! A trois, on pousse surla gauche, ok?

Shao : D'accord.

Eriol : un, deux, TROIS!!!

il réussisent à eux deux à dégager la trappe, Eriol, poussant par dessous et Shaolan par le devant puiqu'il y était attaché.

Eriol sortit du passage et aida les autres à monter puis vint libérer Shaolan qui les regardait avec surprise.

Eriol : On pourra dire que tu nous aura foutu une sacré frousse, toi.

Shaolan se leva, se massant les poignés, la tête abaissée...

Shao : Je suis navré...désolé!!! Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais...ma mémoire est encore toute trouble...

Kéro : euh...

Mei : Ce n'est rien, nous savons très bien que ce n'étais pas vous...

Kéro : Euh...

Shao : Mais j'ai du me comporter comme un malfrat!!!

Kéro : Oh!oh!

Eriol : Ce n'est rien!!!

Kéro : HEY OH!!! LE JOUR SE LEVE LA!!! IL FAUT PARTIR TOUT DE SUITE!!!

Tout le monde sursauta au paroles du tigre. Ils entendirent un bruit de foule à l'extérieur... le « spectacle » allait commencer...

Tomi : Sakura!!! il faut qu'on y aille, sinon, elle va mourir!

Shao : Sakura est ici???

Eriol : Oui est c'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle si tu est redevenu ce que tu étais... mais cela lui a valu la colère de Reed.

Shao : Reed... Sakura...

Un flot de souvenirs envahirent le jeune Prince...et il se rappela de tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à tout le monde et notament à sa bien aimée. Il serra ses points de haine.

Shao : Il faut y aller , il n'y a pas une minute à perdre!!!

Usagi : Bien, repassons par les souterrains, il y a une sortie qui mène dehors.

Ils s'engagèrent tous dans les tunnels et trouvèrent la sortie menant dehors, au milieu de la place des fêtes...vide.

Usagi : Il faut aller au port, j'espère que nous arriverons à temps!!!

La troupe se miT à courir le plus rapidement possible pour se rendre au port. Ils Virent Reed afficher un grand sourire en regardant les mercenaires courir vers leurs embarcations prêt à prendre le large. Les premiers étaient déjà en train de ramer quand le Prince arriva le premier au bord de la mer.

Shao : CESSEZ TOUT CELA!!!!

**voilà fini!!! bon ben...je prochain chap ne sera pas avant 15 jour, oué je sré en vac donc je suppose que j'aurais du temps pour vous écrire la fin de cette histoire déjà fini!!! lol!!! séreu, pas de chap la smaine prochaine car chui en partiel alors po le temp mé la smaine daprès chui vrémen en vac donc vou pourrez avoir de la lecture!!!**

**COMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAA GOGOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

**biiiissssssssssssssss**

**Yong-chan!!! (c plu court!!; et puis l'histoire elle porte mon nom!!! lol)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Kikoo je sais ça fait longtemps!!! Mais bon, ma connection au sénégal n'était pas top, j'ai pas réussi à aller sur le site pendant deux mois et, vu que ma famille vit maintenant au sénégal, ben… j'ai une maison à entretenir et ça prend du temps…sans parler des cours et de mon boulot!!!! Fin bref…. JE SUIS ABSOLUMENT DESOLEE POUR L'AFREUX ET ENOOOOOOOORME RETARD DE CE CHAPITRE!!!!!!!!**

**Sans plus tarder je vous laisse à la lecture!!! **

Sakura POV

Comment…comment avons nous fait pour en arriver là ? Papa, Toya…attendez moi…je ne vais pas tarder à vous rejoindre…

Je suis là sur ce petit îlot, attachée à un des piliers de ce petit sanctuaire en ruine…dans quelques heures maintenant, ils viendront me tuer…

IL viendra me tuer…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je l'aimais pourtant…je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs…

Reed doit bien rire de la situation…même la lune à l'air de se moquer de moi…

Je regarde en face la cité Yué endormie…les embarcations sont déjà prête pour les mercenaires, ceux qu'IL a engagé pour me tuer …

LUI, qui prétendait m'aimer…LUI, maintenant veut ma mort… pourquoi ?

Reed…pourquoi faites vous ça ? cela vous amuse autant de me voir souffrir ?

………

Devant moi se pose un magnifique oiseau bleu nuit qui me regarde…

Sakura : bonjour petit oiseau

Je murmure mes mots…je suis fatiguée…tellement fatiguée…l'oiseau s'avance un peu et je remarque qu'il porte une fleur dans le bec…une fleur de cerisier…au bout il y a un petit mot que j'arrive à déchiffrer malgré le noir et le fait que je sois attachée.

_Courage, tiens le coup, on trouvera une solution ! T, S & K_

Je souris …Tomoyo, Spinel et Kéro… mais, il n'y a aucune solution…enfin, il faudrait qu'IL faille qu'il retrouve raison, mais Reed est trop puissant pour nous, personne ne peut briser le sort qu'il LUI a lancé…

Le petit oiseau vient déposer la fleur près de mon oreille et s'envole pour retourner en ville. Mes joues se mouille…des larmes coulent le long de mes joues…je ferme les yeux, des flash du passé me reviennent à mon esprit…

Notre première rencontre…

Alors une légère brise se met à souffler autour du sanctuaire…et m'apporte des murmures du passé, ce petit vent me souffle cette promesse qu'on s'est faite il y a tant d'année…  
………

_- Je ne pourrais jamais aimer personne d'autre que toi…Yong yuan aï nï Sakura !_

_- Je ressens la même chose ! Yong yuan aï nï Shaolan !_

Normal POV

Sakura se résignait à son sort tandis que les premiers rayons de soleil pointait à l'horizon. Elle entendit le bruit sourd de la foule se rassembler au port pour assister à son agonie…

Tant de monde pour une exécution…

Elle ne se sentait plus la force de combattre et en avez assez de tout ça…

D'abord sa mère,

Puis son père et son frère,

Et maintenant elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait…

Elle n'avait plus la force de rester en vie…

Le soleil montait maintenant dans le ciel et les mercenaires reçurent l'ordre par le conseillé Reed de se jeter à l'eau et de commencer le « spectacle ».

Le Sorcier bouillonnait de plaisir en voyant ces mercenaire sanguinaire se précipiter farouchement sur leur proie…

Alors que les premiers atteignirent l'Îlot, un cri retentit qui fit bondir la jeune demoiselle en détresse.

Xiao : CESSEZ TOUT CELA!!!!

Sakura releva la tête et vit avec stupeur Xiao Lang au bord de a mer, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru des centaines de kilomètres, rejoint par tout le reste de ses amis prisonniers.

Les mercenaires se retournèrent avec stupeur, ce demandant ce que l'Empereur leur voulait.

Fa Lung : POURQUOI NOUS ARRETEZ-VOUS?

Misako : JE CROYAIS QUE PERSONE NE POUVAIT ARRETER NOTRE ATTAQUE!!!

Xiao : J'AI CHANGE D'AVIS! JE VEUX QUE VOUS ME LA RAMENIEZ VIVANTE!!!

Fa Lung : MAIS……

Xiao : OSERIEZ VOUS CONTREDIRE MES ORDRES???

Sur ces paroles , le mercenaire Misako prit le poignard situé au bord des marches et détacha la jeune femme pour ensuite la faire monter sur son embarcation.

Sakura ne comprenait pas grand-chose de ce qu'il se passer, elle scruta du regard l'Empereur qui quelques heures plus tôt la fit condamnée et vit dans ses yeux du regret un trop plein d'amour en sa faveur.

Elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle avait réussit à le libérer du sortilège.

Alors que la barque arrivait de plus en plus près du port, personne ne remarqua la disparition du Conseillé.

Une tornade noir apparut sur la barque ramenant Sakura vers la terre ferme, faisant passer par-dessus bord le mercenaire qui la ramenait. Un rire retentit et la demoiselle se retrouva à la merci du Sorcier.

Reed : Croyais-tu que j'allais te laissez t'en sortir comme ça sans rien faire? Petite fleur de cerisier?

Saki : Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela, Reed?

Reed : Je ne te laisserais pas vivre oh non!!! Je suis le plus grand Sorcier de tout les temps et il est hors de question qu'une idiote comme toi me fasse du l'ombre!!!

Il sortit un petit poignard de sa poche et essaya de poignarder la jeune femme . Sakura se défendit comme elle pouvait. Reed se retrouva sur l'avant de l'embarcation, dos au gens, agrippant Sakura par un poignet. Shaolan voulu aller l'aider mais fut retenu par Usagi.

Usagi : ceci devrais vous aider.

Le vieillard fit apparaître un poignard dans sa main, celui qui devait servir à tuer Sakura.

Le jeune homme le prit et risqua le tout pour le tout. Il visa et tira le poignard qui se logea entre les deux omoplate du Sorcier.

Reed : AAAAARRRRG

Il lâcha Sakura et tomba à genoux dans l'embarcation, respirant avec difficulté, il retira le poignard planté dans son dos non sans crier encore une fois et e regarda avec étonnement…

Reed: ce poignard….est le seul….qui puisse me…tuer…

Il releva la tête vers Sakura qui était pétrifiée devant le spectacle. Alors il se releva et lui fit un sourire malsain.

Reed : Je vais…mourir…mais je…t'emmène avec…moi!

Il agrippa la jeune femme avec ses dernières forces et je jeta à l'eau, l'emportant avec lui.

Des cris d'effroi sortit de la foule, Tomoyo se cacha le visage dans l'épaule de son amant, Meiling tomba à terre tandis que les deux bêtes se rapprocher du bord en criant tous deux le nom de leur amie.

Shaolan lui, après quelques secondes d'effroi, se jeta à l'eau pour aller récupérer son amie.

On le vit remonter, une fois pour prendre sa respiration…puis deux…puis trois…

Kerbéros lança un grognement de désespoir….

Puis le prince remonta une quatrième fois….mais cette fois-ci avec la jeune femme, inconsciente, dans ses bras. Il nagea jusqu'au bord et remonta avec beaucoup d'attention le corps de son amie.

Il la posa au sol et commença à lui tapoter doucement sur les joues…

Shao : Sakura!!!! Allez, je t'en prie, ouvres les yeux!!!

Il n'eu aucune réaction, alors il commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque et du bouche à bouche.

Une fois…deux fois…trois fois…quatre fois…cinq fois…

Shao : allez, je t'en prie!!! Ne me laisse pas!!!

Six fois…sept fois…

Puis la jeune femme réagit enfin, elle se mit à tousser et cracher l'eau qu'elle avait avalée.

Tous : SAKURA!!!!

Saki : 'lut tout le monde…

Shaolan la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. La demoiselle fut un peu surprise mais se laissa faire, trop heureuse que tout soit enfin terminée. La foule siffla les deux tourtereaux et aussitôt les deux jeunes gens cessèrent aussitôt leur baiser, rougissant de gène.

Shaolan se releva, aidant son aimée à se lever à son tour.

Usagi : Et bien!!! Tout est bien qui fini bien!!!

Saki : Usagi!!!

Elle se dirigea vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Shaolan s'approcha à son tour pour serrer la main du vieil homme

Shao : Merci, je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenus sans vous!

Usagi : Pas besoin de tout ces remerciement, je n'ai fait que tenir ma promesse faite à un vieil ami!!!

Eriol : Un vieil ami?

Usagi : C'est une longue histoire… ET SI MAINTENANT ON FAISAIT LA FETE!!! NOUS AVONS UNE VICTOIRE A FETER!!!

La foule cria son accord et tout le monde se mit à chanter en se mettant aux préparatifs.

Meiling, Kerbéros et Spinel Sun allèrent aider en cuisine, Eriol et Tomoyo partirent pour les décorations. Shaolan voulu se joindre à la foule me remarqua que Sakura ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna et la vit soucieuse, en pleine contemplation de l'Îlot sur lequel elle se trouvait un peu plus au par avant. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et glissa sa main dans a sienne.

Shao : Cela ne va pas?

Saki : Je ne sais pas… C'est que…J'ai vraiment cru que…Et maintenant…On prépare une fête…

Shao : Je…Pardonne moi.

La jeune femme s 'étonna des ces propos et se tourna face au jeune Empereur

Saki : Et de quoi devrais-je vous pardonner? Vous n'étiez plus vous-même et…

Il lui coupa la parole en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Shao : tu me vouvoies, maintenant? Je t'ai déjà dis que tu pouvais me tutoyer, non?

Sakura le regarda un instant surprise puis se radoucit. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et frôla ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme

Saki : comme tu voudras…Shaolan…

Sur ces mots elle l'embrassa. Le concerné lui répondit avec la plus grande des douceurs puis, une fois séparés, ils restèrent un moment blottit l'un contre l'autre avant de rejoindre la foule.

La nuit tomba sur la Cité de Yué, la fête battit son plein.

Usagi s'écarta de la fête pour se rendre sous le grand cerisier en fleur qui se trouvait près du port. Sous le cerisier on pouvait devoir une stèle où était gravé dessus : MASAKI AMAMIYA

Usagi s'assit devant cette stèle en souriant.

Usagi : Ahhhh!!! Masaki, si tu pouvais voir ta petite fille, elle est comme un rayon de soleil, elle tient bien de ta fille!!! Reed n'est plus de ce monde…j'ai pu enfin tenir ma promesse…

Il entendit un petit bruit de feuillage derrière lui, le vieil homme se mit à pousser un petit rire.

Usagi : Tu peux t'approcher, tu sais? Après tout tu à le droit de venir ici!

Sakura sortit de derrière un buisson un peu honteuse et s'approcha d'Usag. Celui-ci se releva attendit que la demoiselle soit à côté d'elle.

Sakura lut le nom sur la stèle.

Saki : Je le savais…Je me disais bien aussi que cette Cité me rappelait quelque chose…

Usagi : Tu connais le nom de tom grand-père?

Saki : Non, mais je connaissais le nom de ma mère d'avant son mariage…Je…je suis née ici, n'est-ce pas?

Usagi : C'est exact. A la mort de ta mère, ton père à préférer partir d'ici, de peur que Reed ne vienne te chercher…

Saki : Alors il savait pour mes pouvoirs…

Usagi : Ta mère était une grande Magicienne, elle a toujours utilisée ses pouvoir pour aidée autrui..

Saki : Oui…je comprends mieux ce qu'il m'est arrivée ces dix dernières années…

Usagi : On devrait y retourner, tu sais, sinon on va vite remarquer notre absence.

Saki : On y va.

…………………………..

_Le Lendemain……………_

Usagi : Êtes-vous sûrs de vouloir partir maintenant?

Shao : Il le faut…nous devons remettre de l'ordre dans notre contrée.

Usagi : Faites attention à vous alors…

Mei : Nous reviendrons vous rendre visite.

Tomi : Oui, nous vous devons bien cela!

Eriol : tout est prêt!

Toute l'armée de l'empire était prête à partir, Meiling, Eriol et Tomoyo étaient sur leur monture, Spinel Sun se trouvait près de Tomoyo, il ne manquait plus que la Magicienne et son tigre.

Shaolan partit la chercher.

Shao : Nous sommes prêt pour partir…

Saki : Oui…

Kéro : Saki…on est parti?

Saki : Oui!!!

Elle donna une affectueuse caresse au tigre et prit la main que lui tendit son aimé.

Les trois derniers rejoignirent le cortège et, après de grand au revoir entre Usagi et Sakura, toute la troupe partirent rejoindre le Palais de Jade…

**ET VOULOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ben, c'était le dernier chapitre!!! Mais bon…toute chose à sa fin!!! Je voudrais remercier vous tous mes chers et fidèles lecteurs et lectrices!!! Je sais que la suite s'est beaucoup faites désirée, j'ai pas trop asuurée de ce côté-là, mais la vie en « solo » (chui pas toute seule, j'ai une coloc et puis…Y A MON CHIEN QUAND MEME!!! Mdr!!!) c'est un perturbant, j'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de m'occuper de toute une maison…(à part ma chambre!!!) comme on me la fait remarqué, je m'excuse auprès de fixe si elle me reproche d'avoir copié un certain téléfilm , mais, je l'avais déjà dit je crois mais je comptais le dire vraiment qu'à la fin, CETTE HISTOIRE EST TIREE DE LA LEGENDE D'ALISEA, remixé à ma sauce, si tu veux vraiment lire quelque chose de moi, va voir l'éveil du destin (tjrs dans CCS) sinon the new final fantasy!!!**

**Ben voilà sur ce, je vous laisse………………………………………...**

**ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LIRE L'EPILOGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**EPILOGUE……**

Au milieu d'une forêt se trouvait une maison en ruine, dont les murs avaient été témoins de beaucoup d'évènements tragiques comme heureux. Derrière cette maison se trouvait un jardin, qui maintenant ne faisait plus qu'un avec son environnement forestier. On pouvait pourtant encore voir le petit muret qui marquait la délimitation du terrain.

Sakura et Shaolan se tenait devant cette vieille maison, vaincu par le temps.

Saki : c'est ici….c'est ici que tout à commencée…

Elle avança doucement vers le jardin qui abritait dans son fond trois sépultures, celles de sa famille…

Elle s'accroupi devant les trois tombes et les regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Saki : Ohayo….C'est moi, Sakura…

Elle se releva et se retourna vers son aimé lui faisant signe le la rejoindre.

Saki : Je…Je suis venue pour vous remercier…Vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Et …Aussi…J'aimerais vous présenter la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

Shaolan vint de la rejoindre, le lui prit la main.

Saki : Voici…Shaolan…Mon époux…Cela va faire trois mois maintenant que nous sommes mariés…Je…Je suis une femme comblée vous savez? …Hum…Bien sûre que vous le savez…Vous voyez tout…De là-haut… J'aurais tellement aimé de vous avoir auprès de nous…Je vous suis grandement reconnaissante…Et aussi….

Elle posa une main sur son ventre et sa tête sur l'épaule de son aimé…

Saki : Je voulais vous annoncer que je suis enceinte…Ce sera un garçon, fort et robuste, comme toi, Toya!!!

Shaolan prit un air surpris puis se radouci en agrippant la taille de sa femme. Elle se blottit contre lui versant quelques larmes.

Shao : Sakura est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde…Je vous promets de la protéger et de la chérir toute ma vie…Ainsi que notre fils.

La jeune femme redressa la tête pour donner un tendre baiser à son époux.

Saki : Nous reviendrons souvent…Il faudra que je vous montre à quoi ressemblera votre petit fils!!! Je vous aime très fort, et vous serez toujours là, dans mon cœur.

Ils repartirent rejoindrent leur montures main dans la main dans le silence.

Shao : Ça va aller?

Saki : Oui…Rentrons à la maison maintenant!

Shao : Oui.

Saki : Rentrons chez nous………

_**FIN**_


End file.
